Various Events
by ModernArt2012
Summary: Five years after the Winter War, much has changed in the Soul Society as well as in the Living World. Featuring a lot of the characters, various genres, and various interactions. Secrets will be revealed, feelings poked, prodded, and generally examined, exciting adventure takes place, as well as surprises.
1. In which Karin Kurosaki dies and other e

**A/N: Hi guys! It's Modernart2012, and this is a story that I've been working on for a while. It's a HitsuKarin fic, but there will be appearances by other characters. It's set five years after the Winter War, and it is slightly AU, so bear with me. I haven't read anything past the very beginning of the Xcution arc, but I can and will bend the facts to suit my purposes. Also, I am a fan of the convoluted plot, so if you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Flamers are warmly welcomed, as a flamer myself, and as those famous people always say, "If you can't take the heat…" Now on with the show! Rated T for swearing, angst, semi-adult themes, and drinking. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach_, and I am not Kubo-san. Therefore, I don't own any of the characters, and everything that goes on here is pure fic!**

* * *

Chapter 1: In which Karin Kurosaki dies and other events happen, or I knew I should have stayed home today

April 25th was a strange day. It was spring, and if it wasn't for the dark clouds blowing quickly across the bright sky, one would be fooled into thinking it was just a normal day. Fact: it was far from an ordinary day as days happen to get. Why? Because on Karin Kurosaki, age 16, was late. And not late as in a few minutes late, but nigh on an hour late. So as she skidded around the corners of the school hallways, she cursed all the Kami (known and unknown) for the sheer idiocity of that girl, Akari Kobamori, to ditch classroom clean up for a date. As captain of the soccer team, she should have already been there to set up before the game, not to mention give Toshiro his cleats that he left at her house after the last game.

Karin smushed one foot into her shoe as she rounded the final corner before the stairs to the outside. She hopped on one leg to get the other one on correctly, completely overlooking the minor problem dead ahead: the edge of the staircase. With a triumphant tug, Karin Kurosaki, in her final moments as a human, finally got on that pesky left shoe, and then promptly fell down the stairs ( courtesy of gravitational forces working in conjunction with her velocity and momentum) and broke her neck.

* * *

Hours later, when one confused Toshiro Hitsugaya, shinigami and taicho of the 10th Division, child-prodigy extraordinaire, showed up at the Kurosaki household, he was greeted by an empty house for all of 10 seconds until one inconsolable Isshin Kurosaki burst through the gate. A teary-eyed Yuzu followed, and then one grumpy Karin. Of the ghostly existence.

"Shiro-kun! M beloved eldest daughter is dead! She's dead, Shiro-kun! Dead!" Isshin dissolved into melodramatic tears in front of his late wife's memorial. " Masaki! Our eldest daughter is dead! How can life be so cruel? To rip her from her beloved father – "

A ghostly fist collided with Isshin's head, "Shut up, Goat chin!" Isshin flew into a wall.

"Karin, you shouldn't hit Daddy." Yuzu sniffed.

"He deserved it."

Toshiro took in the scene before him, mildly bemused at his ex-taicho's antics. "Well, it seems that you actually did have a reason for missing the soccer game Karin. I'm sure the team will be pleased to know."

Karin rounded on him, "Is that all you can say? 'Oh, you didn't miss a soccer game for something dumb.' No 'why hello Karin, how the $ %# did you end up dead?'"

Toshiro raised a single eyebrow, "Are you implying that it wasn't a Hollow that killed you?"

Karin looked away sulkily and crossed her arms, then muttered under her breath, "Okay, fine, Itrippeddownthestairsanddied."

Yuzu, who was busy hiding her tears in the kitchen, gave a hiccupy sob before Toshiro could respond, "Karin! How come I never believed you all those years when you said school would be the death of you?" Her sad, forlorn tone and streaming tears could have broken even Mayuri Kurosuchi's heart, but it especially broke Karin's.

" The worst bit is she can't hear or see me. She just knows that there's a ghost here and not much else."

Before Toshiro could say anything, a busty blonde busted through the front door, "TAICHO! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU AND KARIN – "

At this Yuzu burst into fresh tears and fled up the stairs to her and Karin's room, Rangiku looked polaxed, "Was it something I said?"

Toshiro sighed deeply, "Matsumoto, Karin died today."

"Really, Congratulations, Karin! Now I can spend so much time with you! We can go shopping and you can join the SWA and play pranks on Kuchiki taicho and drink sake and nap!" Matsumoto launched herself at the ghost girl, and gave her a trademark bear hug.

Karin's face was buried deep in Matsumoto's chest, "M – Matsumoto-san? Can't breathe…."

"Oh, sorry. But isn't this great, taicho? Karin can come to the Soul Society!"

"Matsumoto, you're being very insensitive. Karin just died. Tragically. And all you're thinking of is HOW YOU HAVE A NEW DRINKING BUDDY!" A vein tick appeared in the taicho's temple. After giving himself a moment to calm down (unconsciously also giving Rangiku time to look sheepish and apologetic), "In any case, I need you to send Soutaicho a hell butterfly telling him about this – development. We need permission to bring Karin directly to the Sereitei. Oh and send Kurosaki taicho a message as well. He'll probably want to know his sister is dead."

Karin interjected. "Why do I need to go to the Sereitei? If you just _konso_ me, wouldn't I go to the Rugonkai, and then I could just enroll in the Academy like any other student."

Matsumoto giggled, "Silly Karin! You can't feel your own reiatsu, so you don't know, but we can. And you're like your brother: really, really, strong! Maybe even stronger than Ichigo! And with all that unrestrained power, you could do a lot of damage to the Rukon districts. Plus you wouldn't remember anyone at all."

Histugaya nodded, "It's safer for everyone if we just take you straight to the Sereitei and the Academy, as quickly as possible."

Karin shrugged in acceptance, "Fine. It's not like I have anything better to do." She flopped onto a seat.

Matsumoto leaned over the back of the couch, "How did it happen anyways? There are no signs of Hollow activity recently…"

Karin blushed furiously, "I fell down the stairs and broke my neck."

"That's rather anticlimactic," Toshiro supplied from a seat on another couch.

Karin grew defensive. "Hey, I was late to the soccer game and I was hurrying to get there, and then I fell down the stairs in front of the school."

He turned a page in a magazine about extreme sports, "Be as that may, I just expected you to go out with a bigger bang. Not something so ordinary like a school staircase. Zaraki and the rest of 11th will be so disappointed in your death." At Karin's irritated expression, "The bright side is that there aren't many deaths caused by school stair cases in the Sereitei."

Karin glared at him, baffled. "Why do you know that?"

"The recent census result." Glancing up and catching her expression," What? We have censuses."

* * *

In the 5th Division's offices, Ichigo Kurosaki, taicho and hero of the Sereitei and Soul Society as we know it, was struggling with paperwork. His fukutaicho, Momo Hinamori, was guiding him through a form patiently, while at the same time, surreptitiously making a list of all the forms and what they were for. (Kami know, Kurosaki taicho, unlike most taichos, does his paperwork on time and himself, but sucks at remembering what form was what.)

"Uh, Kurosaki taicho? That form isn't an incident report; it's the division's sake budget request form."

"Oh, really? Huh, that explains a lot. That would have been a disaster. Good catch Momo!" The strawberry smiled at her, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

A hell butterfly floated through the division courtyard and through the open doorway. Ichigo looked up, listened closely as the butterfly relayed its message. After several moments of silence, Ichigo shot to his feet, overturning the low table and everything on it. "Momo, I've got to go." As he grabbed Zangetsu, he called redundantly over his shoulder, "You're in charge while I'm out!" He rushed out the door, leaving a flurry of spilt ink and smeared paperwork.

Momo sighed. Her taicho shouldn't worry; she had been acting taicho for three years before he had come. The division hadn't fallen apart then, and with wouldn't now. But now that he was gone, she didn't have to pretend she was alright. She was broken, mentally and emotionally, and was a card carrying member of the Broken Club (figuratively speaking. None of the members had any identification that they were members – it was too much of a risk. Liable to get them sent to 4th for a visit to the Sereitei's only psychiatrist, Kurosuchi taicho. Why anyone thought he was qualified was still a mystery.) Momo rubbed the jagged scars she had acquired from the Winter War, stretching from shoulder to hip, the spot of ache lodged somewhere behind her breastbone. It looked like she'd had surgery (fact: she'd had none) and try what Unohana taicho might, Momo was going to have that scar for life, a painful reminder that to trust was to be weak, and no matter how broken she was on the inside she would show only strength to the world. She didn't trust people, even other Broken (they could be traitors). And when she was patched up again, she would use that hard learned lesson to be stronger and better than she had ever been. But for now, it just hurt.

* * *

Over the 11th division's rooftop, Ikkaku Madarame was drinking sake and watching the rooftops of the Sereitei. Standing behind him was Yumichika Ayasegawa, watching as the Senkaimon opened and an intensely powerful Shinigami passed through.

Ikkaku took another pull from the sake bottle. "There he goes again, eh Yumichika?"

Somewhere behind them, a portion of the Sereitei blew up. Yumichika looked back.

"Damn. Fukutaicho found the explosives again." The unperturbed third seat and fifth seat returned to watching the peaceful Sereitei.

* * *

A hell butterfly danced drunkenly through the air above the Sereitei, having been caught in the middle of Yachiru Kusajishi fukutaicho's explosive fun. It staggered and swayed into the 6th division's dojo, and was immediately assaulted by a blow from Zabimaru. Further disoriented, the poor insect landed on Kuchiki taicho's nose. This didn't outwardly appear to startle the captain, but Renji, mid- throw, had to twist Zabimaru to avoid hitting his captain.

Kuchiki taicho sheathed his zanpakto. Abarai fukutaicho, panting, released his shikai and followed suit. "Taicho! What's the message?"

Kuchiki taicho gazed at his fukutaicho cooly, "Kurosaki taicho asked for my help."

Renji, who had been in the process of gulping water, choked, turning as red as his hair. Knowing Ichigo's preference of self-reliance to the point of idiocity, Renji knew that if Ichigo was asking for help, then the end of all dimensions was drawing near. He sputtered, "W-W-WHAT? Did Aizen escape? Are Vasto Lordes attacking?"

"No, as the closest relation to the Kurosawa's, Isshin Kurosaki's original surname, I was put in charge of their holdings after the last of the Kurosawa's died. The current Kurosaki's are the last of the Kurosawa's, and thus the only heirs. Ichigo has never had use of the familial manse, instead staying in the barrack housing provided. He has asked my help in reopening the Kurosawa mansion and ensuring that it is habitable."

"Wait – Strawberry's had a mansion this whole time, and he's been living in the barracks? That's such – "Renji changed his tone and word choice as Byakuya leveled his gaze at him. "Dedication?" He finished feebly.

"I need you to take a message to Kuchiki manor, Renji. Give me a moment to compose it." He turned towards his office.

Renji nodded, "Hai taicho. Is there anything else, taicho?"

"Yes. Go pick out a housewarming gift to give, from the entire 6th Division. Something tasteful – unlike your tattoos."

* * *

"So, how quickly can I enroll?" Karin's voice shattered the pervasive silence echoing in the Kurosaki's sitting room.

Rangiku tilted her head, "What on earth are you talking about? Oh, these earrings are to die for!" Her eyes never left her magazine's pages.

Toshiro barely contained his annoyance. "At least five months, and Rangiku, your ears aren't even pierced!"

Rangiku finally looked up, "Well, I'll just go get them pierced then! And five months to enroll what, exactly?"

Toshiro and Karin looked at Rangiku as if she was missing a few brain cells, and then at the same time," The Shino Academy."

"OH! How fun! Then we can train together too!" Rangiku squealed with delight at the prospect. "And then you'll join 10th, and you and taicho will fall madly in love, and I'll be godmother to your children!" She fantasied, "Auntie Ran!"

Just then, before Karin or Toshiro could die from embarrassment, Ichigo burst through the front door, radiating fury and reiatsu, " WHAT THE H$%# IS GOING ON HERE!"

Isshin launched himself at his only son, "Ichigo, my beloved son! Your sister is dead! Ripped cruelly away from her loving father – "

Ichigo and Karin hit Isshin at the same time, "Shut up Goat-chin! " Two fists collided with Isshin's face, and he slunk back to his late wife's memorial poster.

Ichigo turned to face Karin, and then recoiled, "WHAT THE H#&$! What happened? Who –? What –? Why –? How –?" He fumbled for words incoherently.  
Karin harrumphed," Well, _baka_, I think that you can clearly see the 'who' and 'what'."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT!" The strawberry exclaimed defensively.

Toshiro interjected, "So, Ichigo, what did Soutaicho mandate?"

"What are you talking about? I acme as soon as I got your message."

A vein bulged in the icy captain's forehead, "So you left without waiting to see if we could bring Karin directly to the Sereitei."

"WELL WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU FOUND OUT YOUR SISTER HAD DIED?" Ichigo reiatsu flared violently.

The temperature in the room dropped to well below freezing, "I think we all know the answer to that." *

Without warning, the living room wall blew in, and standing in the space was a swarm of Menos Grande, and at least four Espada.

Karin yelled, "D %# IT STRAWBERRY! You still can't control your spiritual pressure?"

Toshiro concurred with a sigh, "Kurosaki, what kind of brother are you? You led a bunch of Hollow right to easy prey." He popped a piece of soul candy before continuing, "Who happens to be your sister, not to mention that you didn't even secure her continued existence in the Sereitei before going into hero mode. Honestly, as a brother you're a joke."

"SHUT THE H^%* UP, B!&$%#^! OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!" Ichigo made to whack the white haired captain with Zangetsu.

Hitsugaya ignored him, labeling his cold gaze at his fellow captain instead. "Are you just going to stand there posturing, or are you going to join us in kicking Hollow $$?"

* * *

Across town, the ex- Espada jerked their heads up as they felt the presence of Arrancar entering the World of the Living.

Starrk watched the Garganta open from his position reclined against a nest of cushions. "You think they're here for Ichigo?

Tia Haribel closed her eyes, "Possibly. Or they could be here for the other strong spirits in Karakura Town."

Ulquiorra gazed after the Arrancars, tracking them with his bright green eyes, "Or they could be here to end us." He took a sip of his drink. "We are, after all, only in gigai. And they could be faultier than we know. They were supposed to suppress all our spiritual pressure, and we are supposed to be locked into them, but we can still materialize our zanpakto among other things."

Grimmjow sat up from where he was laying in the quickly disappearing sun."Che, Ulqui, who cares? What says Urahara didn't let us have our powers back on purpose? There are too many questions and not enough answers. And I don't really care anyways." He stood and stretched, "Well, are we just going to just lounge around here while there's work to be done?" He demanded, eyes drawn to the menacing figures in white moving across the sky.

Tia stood up next, "Jaggerjacques' got a point. We've got our orders and a chance at redemption. Let's go." One-by-one they shed their respective gigai with ease, and then took off with _sonido_ in different directions, homing in on the reaitsu's of Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryuu, and Chad.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Soul Society, Soutaicho Yamamoto pondered the dilemma before him. What to do? There were only so many options, and he had to act quickly; time was of the essence after all. And if he got this over with and off his plate, he could move on to more important problems.

His fukutaicho waited patiently. "Taicho, what is your decision?"

"Hmm…."Soutaicho pondered a minute longer, stroking his beard pensively. Then decisively, "Oolong."

"Hai, taicho." His fukutaicho left to handle his order.

After all, decisions couldn't be made correctly until mid-afternoon tea had been had.

* * *

Orihime Inoue stepped out the shop, followed by her best friend Tatsuki Arisawa. They blinked in the bright sunlight, blinded momentarily. After adjusting to the natural light, they made their way towards Orihime's apartment.

"I can't believe that it's university vacation! I mean, it seems like the last break was so long ago. And Uryuu and Chad are off too! It's just like old times, except Ichigo isn't here. Maybe we can get him to take time off and come with us to the beach!" The cheerful girl babbled on, arms laden with bags.

A wave of power flooded the region, whipping the girls' belongings, hair, and clothes. Clouds rolled in from nowhere, blanketing the sky in grey.

Tatsuki yelled, "Did that feel like –?"

Orihime nodded, "Yeah, Arrancar." Both girls crouched lower to avoid the brunt of the gale force winds. But neither could rip their eyes away from the figures battling in the air over Karakura, or the two figures standing between them and the battle.

* * *

Across town, the three Soul Reapers were battling the Hollow infestation, and judging from the seven blocks (and counting) of property the battle had destroyed, they were getting served.

Karin scrambled out of the way of a Gillian cero. 'D ^#$ it, I can't do anything but dodge. And just barely at that,' she thought darkly. Matsumoto crashed into the house ahead of her.

"Matsumoto!"

"Karin? What are you doing? Don't worry abo – Look out! Growl, Hineko!" A storm of wind and dust blew past Karin attacking the Hollow behind her, a battered Rangiku unfurling from the rubble. "Don't just stand there, run!"

"But…."

"We're trained for this, and right now you're a sitting duck. Now go!" Her voice held a sharp note of authority, the hidden quality of fukutaicho she tried hard to hide. Rangiku turned back to the Gillian and dispatched it, before crossing blades with the Arrancar who was her original opponent.

Karin took off down the street again. A familiar scream rent the air behind her. She turned and skidded to a halt, "Yuzu!" Her heart clenched and plummeted to the pit of her stomach. Karin tasted terror in her throat, full of copper and primordial ooze. She sprinted for the Kurosaki clinic, seeing the Menos Grande that had demolished three-quarters of the building.

'_D^$#, what can I do? As a ghost, I'm easy pickings, not to mention I don't have anything to fight that thing with.' _She was an entire street length away.

_**'Not exactly,'**_ a dark voice echoed in her head, smoky and feminine.

_'Great, and now I'm hearing voices.'_

_**'Again, not exactly," **_ the voice chuckled, throaty and worldly and full, like the laugh of a rich lady on television but not as fake.

_'If I'm not going crazy, then what's going on?'_ Karin thought furiously. '_Jeez, I'm arguing with a voice in my head. Listen, lady, if you can't help me save Yuzu, then shut the h&^$ up!'_

_ **'So you don't know who I am? With all the time you spend around Shinigami, I think you would know the signs of meeting your zanpakto spirit by now.'**_

_'What are you talking about? I have no idea what you're talking about. What the h%#$ is a zanpakto?'_

The voice sighed heavily. _**'Well, this is not the time for a crash course, but I happen to be the spirit who resides in the sword you will wield as a Shinigami. What is called a zanpakto. I am a physical manifestation of your soul, and thusly, of you.'**_

_'Oh, well then, will you shut up? If you're actually part of my soul, then you'll help me protect Yuzu.' _ Karin thought as fiercely as she could.

The voice turned deadly and uncompromising, _**'Karin Kurosaki, I have already given you a great tool in protecting your little sister. So use my gift wisely, for I shall not be so foolish again.' **_ The last bit thundered ominously, and Karin prayed that her zanpak- whatever was able to use lightning. _**'It's zanpakto, and no, I do not harness lightning. Now, draw me out.'**_

_ 'How?'_ 100 meters and closing fast.

_**'Sweet Kami, look. In your hand. Now go slay us our first Menos.' **_ Karin glanced down and was startled to find a blade in its sheath clutched tightly in her right hand. Her eyes widened in surprise/

_'How?'_ Then feeling the voice receding, '_Wait! What's your name? And how do I use this?"_

_**'Sweet Kami in Heaven, you know how to use a sword. And you aren't ready for my name.' **_ The voice finally faded as Karin reached the demolished house.

The Gillian who had been attacking Yuzu turned to face her, roaring challenge. Karin steeled herself and then drew her swor – no, zanpakto – from its sheath and launch herself at the Hollow.

* * *

**A/N: To clear up possible confusion, Karin does know of what Hitsugaya and her brother and his friends do, and the existence of Shinigami, but not the details (Our short cold captain told her over the various chats they've had over the years – I'm assuming they've had an established friendship relationship for some time, so if you hate that sort of thing, oh well.)**

*(**A/N: This is a HitsuKarin fic, so Toshiro and Momo have a familial relationship. He's had to see his "older sister" lied to, brainwashed, betrayed, stabbed [multiple times], in a coma, and emotionally dead. So really, Ichigo was poking a sleeping dragon with a stick.)**

**A/N: So what did you think? Good, bad, indifferent, awful? Feel free to review, but you don't have to. If your review is to nitpick, feel free to PM me. Or actually, PM me if you absolutely hated it and want me to burn in the depths of Tartarus and just want me to know beforehand. Other than that, I will try to get around to posting chapter two soon. **


	2. In which Renji goes housewarming-gift sh

**A/N: Hello again! Here's Chapter two! If you want to read more of any particular part out of either chapter, just let me know, and I'll post a separate fic with the full story. Oh, later in the story, I will be posting separate fics with outtakes, to further develop story lines or a situation that I particularly like, so you can look forward to that! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This I swear. Please don't sue.**

* * *

Chapter 2: In which Renji goes housewarming-gift shopping, or Kenpachi gets lost

Toshiro Hitsugaya was as icy cold as his zanpakto, so people getting close to him, letting them worm their way into his frozen heart, was rare. These were the people her cared for, chose to protect, and he could count the number of these people on one hand. So when he noticed one of those people jumping straight at danger, his heart rate sped up, his eyes widened, but he restrained himself from yelling her name. Instead he curse Kurosaki hero-complexes (Are those even genetic?) and sheer lack of self-preservation instincts. Then he finished off his opponent in three exchanges in a fit of pique; because the child-prodigy was furious and didn't know why, which made him angrier still.

Somewhere, in his inner world, Hyorinmaru watched and wondered if Hineko and Tobiume were zanpakto willing to bet.

* * *

_Riiip_ "Ugh, really you pervert! Did you have to rip my _shihakusho_?" Rangiku shrieked as the Arrancar tore her blouse open. She may flaunt her assets, but that didn't mean she was a floozy. In fact, she'd only been with one person, and – no, she wasn't going there, not in the middle of battle, where drinking sake until you were drunk off your rocker was particularly frowned upon. Matsumoto grabbed her scarf off her shoulders, and then tied it in such a way that she was no longer exposed.

The Arrancar growled impatiently. "Old lady, you done yet? I ain't got all day."

"Hey, who are you calling old? And you're a pervert!" Rangiku sent her zanpakto at the Menos Grande, but he dodged and hit her with a massive fist. She went flying into the house next door to the Kurosaki's, knocking out an outside wall and crashing into a second. On her way, she saw Karin and the zanpakto gripped in her hand. Then a portion of the upper floor came crashing down and Rangiku couldn't see anything else due to the rubble in the way.

* * *

"So what do you think on the matter concerning Karin Kurosaki?" Soutaicho asked his fukutaicho.

He took a minute to consider, while pouring the Oolong into cups, "Taicho, she could be a great asset. We already know she has a great spirit pressure, and if Kurosaki taicho could develop his _shikai_ in ten days and _bankai_ in three, then with proper training this child could graduate faster than Hitsugaya –taicho."

Soutaicho took a steaming cup, sipped appreciatively, "So, you suggest collecting her via Senkaimon?"

'Hai, taicho."

"Then send a hell butterfly for her."

"Hai taicho." 1st Division's fukutaicho bowed, then glided out to complete his orders.

* * *

The two figures gripped their zanpakto's hilts as a new Garganta opened, and then entered their ready stances.

"S%$*#. Why are all these Hollows coming to the World of the Living? This can't be random." Grimmjow grumbled, his open jacket flapping in the rush of wind ripping through Karakura.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes as it began to rain, "Agreed. Something is happening." Rain traced the two scars running down his face, where his Arrancar tear tracks had been. His outfit's long double breasted coat clung to his body, tails flapping in the storm. Two studies in charcoal grey waiting for the onslaught.

* * *

Shuuhei Hisagi picked out notes on his guitar. He had gotten it back in his days as simply a ranked officer, on a mission in the World of the Living. It had been lying there, on a park bench, and he'd waited for hours to see if anyone would claim it. When no one did, he'd taken it as his own. He practiced often, and he was extremely talented at it (It had yet to be determined by the SWA if Hisagi taicho was simply amazing at playing naturally or because he practiced so often. However, they all agreed that it made him sexier and romantic at the same time).

The twilight was so peaceful. The work day was over, and everyone was going out for sake or home to relax. Shuuhei strummed the beginnings of a lullaby, but after a moment he realized he was playing the song he had written to show his taicho – ex-taicho, he corrected himself bitterly. Kaname Tosen was dead, and Shuuhei, like Kenpachi Zaraki, won the position by being the one who killed him. Sure, rules had been bent, but a year ago he had achieved bankai, so it wasn't like he really didn't fit deserve the position.

He ended the song with a resounding crash, dampening the noise and stilling the strings with a hand. It ate at him constantly, when he was in the office, when he slept, where ever he went. It was like Kaname Tosen haunted him, haunted his fukutaicho who was playing dress-up in his captain's haori. Shuuhei just wanted to ball up the blasted piece of white cloth and burn it, but he didn't know if he could. Ise fukutaicho would know, but she'd tell Kotesu fukutaicho who would feel compelled to tell Unohana taicho, who would quickly deduce everything, and then swiftly send him on his way to Kurosuchi taicho for psychiatric help. So he played on, making a conscious effort to ensure that the song he played never went close to that tune, and that his thoughts stayed well away from his long dead taicho.

* * *

Isshin pushed harder against the wall that had collapsed on top of him. Of all the times for Hollows to swarm, today would be the day. With a final grunt, he finally pushed the rubble out his way, just in time to see his freshly-dead daughter attacking a Gillian.

Engetsu smiled at Isshin's blossoming pride. **'You are so proud of your children, Isshin, although why I cannot fathom.'**

_'Because they will be great Shinigami, Engetsu, with such bravery. Greater than we can imagine.'_ He drew Engetsu, and easily slew the Arrancar that was hassling Matsumoto.

**'Hmph. Their stupidity and penchant for heroics will get them killed long before they achieve greatness.'**

Isshin laughed out loud, three cuts on his face bleeding into his mouth, staining his teeth red. He imagined he looked like a bloody demon from hell. '_Enny, why don't you shut up so we can have some real exercise in this fight?'_

**'That is the first sensible thing you've said all day,'**Engetsu rumbled. Then they launched themself at the new flood of Hollow.

* * *

Karin was thrown into the house across the street by a _cero_ blast the Menos had fired at her. She crashed completely through the home, and the air was completely knocked out of her. One eye was swelling shut and she was losing feeling in her left arm. Her sword arm.

'_S*$^%. If I don't end this soon, I won't have enough energy to fight this thing.'_

The Gillian took a step toward Karin, as she watched Yuzu escape out of the ruined building. As her younger twin ran toward Urahara's Shoten, she exhaled slowly and staggered to her feet. The Gillian, in the meantime, had begun charging up another _cero_. Karin realized this just as the blast was fired at her.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya was not prone to expressing feelings, at all. Like his zanpakto reflected, he was icy cold in appearance and temperament, but like all dragons, he was fiercely protective. So as he raged internally at Hyorinmaru about the sheer idiocity of his Karin Kurosaki, princess _of baka ona_ everywhere (fact: he never raged as violently or … colorfully before, or as long. Hyorinmau took the time to contemplate if Zangetsu would be a good person to lay a bet with, or if he'd be as explosive as his master when he lost.), part of him wondered if he was getting sick and needed to cut back on the office hours. Because he himself recognized that he was acting oddly, case in point: when had he started thinking of Karin as "his"?

Hyorinmaru growled, **'Master, somewhere between her attacking a Gillian-class Menos Grande and now.' **His tone rang with mirth.

_'Hyroinmaru, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're laughing at me.'_

**'Then I must be doing it wrong. Forgive me, I'll do it better next time.'** His voice faded

_'Wait, I can't rage properly unless you're here listening.'_

**'Well, Master, be as that may, but unless you want "your" Karin to die for the second time today, I would act fast.'**

Toshiro noticed that Menos preparing to fire a _cero_ at point blank range at Karin. He mumbled a curse under his breath as he flash stepped into action, one that Granny would wash his mouth out with soap for using, _shunpo'ing _to her side and lifting her out of the way.

* * *

Her eyes were practically sewn shut. She had seen that red light aimed right at her, and was sure that in another moment or two she'd be dead.

Waiting, waiting…. It felt like ages since she'd closed her eyes. All she felt was air rushing past – and she was certain that wasn't what a _cero _was supposed to feel like, something more scream inducing was what she was expecting – and then she felt strong arms lifting her princess style, cradling her to a chest that smelt of winter pines and frost. A scent she recognized after having borrowed his coat once. _'S%*#.'_Karin thought, and wished that the whole day was all a nightmare. Because of all today's events, this was the one she could never hope to forgive herself for.

His voice broke through the sounds of violence raging around them, hard and commanding, "Open your eyes, Karin." She opened her eyes.

His arms didn't unclench as she struggled to find her feet. "Toshiro, put me down!" She hated how she sounded like she was yelping in fear.

Toshiro slowly lowered her to the rooftop he stood on, bending at the waist to achieve it. '_When did he get that much taller than me?'_ Karin tilted her face up as she realized the height difference, 'When_ did that happen?'_ She turned to go, toward the edge of the rooftop.

"Wait," His eyes sparkled with rage, but instead of laying into her (fact: he wanted to yell at her and shake her and possibly toss her into Maggot's Nest until she learned common sense, but time would not permit such actions and Ichigo would probably kill him) he unwound his green scarf and then tied the sheath of her zanpakto across her back, diagonally. "How's movement? Comfortable? Too loose?"

"Fine, I guess."

He studied the makeshift sling. "It'll have to do. Go find Yuzu and then stay at Urahara's Shop until someone comes and tells you it's safe."

"You want me to get out of the way?" Karin's voice rang with outrage.

He rounded on her, snapping out his words like icy bullets, "Karin you're a complete novice. A greenhorn. Untrained. And you may be a Kurosaki with more reiatsu and lack of self-preservation instincts that you know what to do with but that doesn't mean you're ready to fight Hollows, let alone Menos Grande. What you're attempting to do is sheer suicide, and I'm hoping you don't want to die twice in one day."

If he had missed the signs of her rising temper, he couldn't miss them now. Her fists were clenched into tight fists, her knuckles white as rice paper, "Fine, but that isn't the final say _taicho,_" Somehow, only she could manage to make his title an insult. She began to walk away again, then pivoted and slapped him hard across the face. "Don't ever presume to carry me like that again, _baka_. I don't do princess lifts." Karin left then, her reiatsu spiking wildly.

* * *

His face burned with her handprint. _'D&$%. She's going to attract more Hollows. Baka ona.'_ He fumed, then called, "Rangiku, go after Karin." Then he went _bankai_ on the new wave of minor Hollow, chopping through them like a hot knife through butter.

* * *

Renji stared at the rows of stalls that compromised the Rukon district's largest market. _'Where the h#*% do I start looking for an "appropriate housewarming gift"?'_ He scratched his head as he watched the bustling stalls and vendors hawking their wares.

The Rukon girls watched him and giggled, eyeing the red-haired man covered in tribal tattoos. Renji didn't give them a second glance, instead searching for an elderly woman (preferably) in the market who might be able to give him some advice. He'd long ago decided to follow his ambitions, and thus given up on the childhood friend he'd long held feelings for. (A hard decision, but it was necessary. Given Rukia's Big-Brother Complex, if Renji beat Byakuya while trying to court her, things would go badly all around. It helped that she was obviously [well to everyone but herself and the object of her affections], obliviously in love with Ichigo. He couldn't wait to cash in all the bets he'd made in their favor – he was going to make a killing.)

As he meandered mindlessly (hopelessly), he ran into something – some_one_ – who ricocheted off him and to the ground like a rubber ball. Renji looked down, apologizing automatically, "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

The raven – haired woman graciously accepted the hand he offered to help her up. "It's quite alright Abarai fukutaicho, I wasn't paying quite as much attention as I should have been either." She blushed faintly as he helped her rise from her ungainly sprawl on the floor. She dusted off her miniskirt, and then smiled sweetly, "Thank you, Abarai fukutaicho."

As she left, a light turned on in Renji's head, and he called out after her, "Kurosuchi fukutaicho! Wait!" Nemu paused a few steps away, and he bowed at the waist before her, "Kurosuchi fukutaicho, could I beg a favor of you?"

* * *

Kurosuchi taicho glided down the heavily kido'd and guarded halls of the Soul Society's only prision, the Maggot's Nest. The special pass he'd ingested to get to this level parted the heavy spells around him, and then settled them back into place after he left as if undisturbed. He passed ever downwards, down into the very bowels of the pit that contained Aizen. Time to go check on the progress of his … _experiment_. Kurosuchi taicho giggled furiously, his mind rolling and running at the thought of having this lab rat – one he couldn't kill, and was thus able to experiment forever. Plus no one cared what he did to the traitor – his mind cut off as a long, white, chalky blade cut off his head.

"Tsk, Tsk, Mayuri. Pay more attention next time, you should have noticed how my reiatsu has been growing all this time even though you were actively suppressing it." Aizen murmured, his hand reforming. Then he strolled casually out into the darkness of the Maggot's Nest, disappearing out of the Soul Society.

It was only a few hours until the first guard patrol found the dead Mayuri Kurosuchi.

* * *

His body moved with all the grace of a lion, apex predator screaming in every movement of his heavily muscled body, the swing of a mane echoed in the river of motion in his hair. A fist heavily scarred, made contact with the lithe grace flashing around him, sending the black clad form crashing into a tree. Her white ribbon bound braids whipped around her, steel rings deadly with kinetic energy.

Kenpachi spoke conversationally, as if he wasn't bleeding profusely from a wound across his chest, "I think we need to change signals."

Soi Fon whipped out of the shadows, assassin's grace in every line of her body, the small blades she held in her hands pointing like claws between her fingers, scoring scratches down his back like lover's nails, "I agree. Explosions are getting harder to explain away." She darted away before his zanpakto could catch her.

Kenpachi barked a laugh, then smiled – all teeth. "D&$% straight." Then he returned his full attention to the petite figure darting about him like a yellow jacket, deadly grace and beauty with a hidden sting.

Not that either minded. It was why they sparred – melee'd if they were honest – in secret, ( a not-so-secret the Shinigami Rumor Mill had bastardized into a romantic forbidden love affair. The whole Soul Society might be smart enough to put one beat up killer and one destroyed assassin together and get two, but they might never understand the truth. It was easier that way) where they could let out the bloodlust boiling in their veins without repercussion.

They danced a fine line with insanity, with the addiction of killing and shedding weaknesses and pitting themselves against strength and coming out victorious – and when the need to paint themselves satin red roared too loudly, they called and beat it out of each other in equal measure, until their veins sang with satisfaction. Two killers, beating the lust that made them the best at what they do back from the edge of insanity they constantly flirted with. Nothing was held back, out of respect to each other's status as best. One does not go easy on the best, after all. One fights them until there's nothing left to give, then some more, until they have been driven to their knees in defeat. That was their agreement, unspoken yet understood.

She Sparta Kicked the giant back to the other side of the clearing, " the other day, Kusajishi fukutaicho asked me to be her kaa-san," and when his zanpakto swung forward, she lept up and ran along the edge toward his face. He easily swatted her aside, which she effortlessly turned into a flip over his head, finishing with a dismount worthy of an Olympic gymnast.

"She. D&$*% Unohana went an' put th' idea in 'er 'ead that she has a kaa-san out there."

"No, I think she's heard the rumors about us. And face it, she has a full family of oji-sans and oba-sans and she's made a tou-san out of you. She's missing a kaa-san to round out the picture."

"Che. Stupid f*#&!ing Shinigami rumor mill. Wha're they sayin' now?"

"According to a very drunk Nanao, that we're in a secret forbidden love affair. There's bets lined up on when the wedding announcements are coming out, or whether or not we'll do what Lady Yoruichi and Kiskue Urahara did."

He laughed, the sound rumbling through the demolished glade like thunder. They both stood still as that whole laugh rang like a gong throughthe forest. Soi Fon couldn't help but smirk at his mirth. "H*%^, jus' fer that, I say we make it all look real, screw wit' their heads and c=such." HE grinned wolfishly, blood running from a scratch above his eye down his face.

Soi Fon threw her head back, laughing herself. Her bob swung back to reveal the trickle of blood that emerged from her hairline and trickled down her neck and into her _shihakusho_. They both stood at ease, on some subconscious level understanding that their bloodlust had cooled to bearable levels. "Going to send me flowers and chocolate?"

"Dipped in blood and covered in poison."

Soi Fon sobered, "Do you think it's fair to lead Yachiru on in this game? She's your kid, and probably would be excited to finally have an okaa-san."

Kenpachi threw a roll of bandages at her, then motioned for her to him wrap his injuries. She ducked and weaved around his body in a bad pantomime of a kite in the wind. "Heh, 'chiru's strong. But, hey, can ya do me a favor?"

She looked up at him, his face miles away though he'd sat down on the remnants of a tree not long ago. " I know she's almost at th' age where little girls need their kaa-sans, for guidance and som' sh&% according to Unohana. Could ya stand in? As a role model or wha'ever?" He tried to play it off like he wasn't embarrassed about asking her, but he was.

She murmured quietly, knowing the cost of asking took on the proud Kenpachi, " I'm honored you'd ask me. I'll do the best I can." She finished tying the bandages with a quick hard tug.

"Thanks, It –it means a lot tha' ya agreed… I just want 'er to have someone like 'er to look up to is all…"

Soi Fon dropped the walls around her heart for a moment, meeting the demon-man's heartfelt gratitude with strong words of her own, "I think she'll always look up to you, her tou-san, and nothing will ever be able to replace you. " She shunpo'd to the edge of the clearing – "I'll be expecting those flowers!" – then took off back to the Sereitei.

Kenpachi mulled over her words for a moment, then shrugged into his haori. After a few moments, he too left the glade (in the wrong direction) and made his way back to the Sereitei.

* * *

Rangiku Matsumoto raced after the fleeing school girl. Strangely, the Hollows were not following Karin's reiatsu, instead staying near what remained of the Kurosaki clinic. The rubble she had been trapped in had been escaped with a little effort, but various minor scratches bled. The chain and ring around her neck had collected the blood, dripping it into her substantial cleavage. '_S&%^! Blood is going to stain my scarf, it's all I have left of G – '_ Matsumoto cut herself off. She jumped to a new rooftop, Hineko drawn, focusing in on the task at hand, instead of letting her mind wander to the man who would always be the love of her life.

They had just reached Urahara's Shoten when the message came in over her ear piece, " KRK – Matsumoto fukutaicho, the limit release had been approved due to the large number of Hollows in Karakura Town."

"I didn't request a limit release! And what about the hell butterfly I asked for?"

"KRK – That has also been approved by the Soutaicho, but something's preventing a Senkaimon from opening. The 12th Division doesn't know when they'll be able to get it open again, so you will just have to wait it out."

She sighed heavily, "Affirmative. I'll check if Urahara can get a Senkaimon open."

Karin was crouching by Yuzu inside the shop; Yuzu was bleeding badly from a cut across her cheek, and another across her back. The private sitting room was bustling with activity as Tessai and Ururu cleaned the cuts, trying to get out all the dirt and grime. Jinta wasn't making the process any easier, getting in the way more often than not and generally being useless. Yuzu's eyes were clenched closed as the antiseptic stung her cheek, black spots dancing about her.

Matsumoto's eyes fluttered, as she tried to clear the spots from her vision. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Karin reach out and grasp her younger sister's hand. Rangiku felt the floor sway beneath her feet; she again shook off the sensation. She was no greenhorn on her first field mission, she wasn't going to faint from a little blood loss. Her eyes fluttered again – why weren't the black spots receding? – and opened to see Yuzu look straight at her twin and ask, " Karin? I – I – I can see you?"

If you ask Matsumoto what happened next, she wouldn't be able to tell you what happened after that. Because her eyes closed once more, and she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Nanao Ise had no idea what time she stumbled into 8th Divison's headquarters, just that the sun was too bright, she had a migrane of epic proportions, and every single noise sounded like Soi Fon taicho practicing her _bankai_. She collapsed into her desk and groaned at the pile of paperwork in the inbox. Of all the days – Nanao swore profusely in her head, cursing everything from the sun to the lack of good coffee in the Sereitei. Then she thought of taking a sick day – which brightened her mood considerably – until she remembered she was trying to break the current record for working without taking a sick day. She was only four years away, Kami curse it, and no matter how bad she thought she had the flu, she was not going to let the last 106 years go to waste. Maybe a five minute nap would make her feel better…

More than an hour later, Nanao woke to the sound of training taking place in the courtyard outside her and Kyoraku taicho's office. And since it would not do for them to disturb her while she tried to work, she slid open the door and glared at the miscreants menacingly, no holds barred. Yes, that's right, she took off her glasses.

When Shunsui Kyoraku enterd the office several hours later, he found his beloved Nanao –chan curled into the fetal position on his couch – the pink monstrosity she had tried to get rid of humdreds of times over the years. He hadn't become taicho for nothing, so he immediately deduced something was wrong. As if his dead silent division hadn't tipped him off.

"Nanao-chan?" He spoke cautiously – he and Juushiro had long ago agreed that Shinigami women were highly dangerous when silent and /or calm. Best tread carefully around them always.

"Taicho, why are you screaming?" The response was muffled, but she raised her blood-shot eyes to glare at him.

"My humblest apologies, Nanao-chan." He dropped his voice to a whisper, " are you not feeling well?"

"No taicho. I have a migrane, and possibly the flu." She groaned, "At the Shinigami Women's Association meeting last night, I felt fine, this just came on so suddenly."

Shunsui was hit with a flash of enlightenment, "Nanao-chan, are you hungover?"

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki knew he wasn't the sharpest zanpakto out there – not by a long shot – but even he knew that Hollows, much less Menos Grande, didn't invade an area over captain class reiatsu. Nor did they suddenly retreat. No, Hollows didn't do such things, not without someone else calling the shots – someone like Aizen.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, Chapter 2! I'll try and put up Chapter 3 as soon as possible, but don't hold your breath! Review if you feel like it, flame me if you want. Feel free to as for explanations, or to give me constructive criticism. Until next chapter! **

**ModernArt2012  
**


	3. Of Omiai's, Plus Signs, and War

**A/N: Next chapter, hooray! I know I'm over two months late with this chapter, and I thank ya'll for being so patient. My university started on August 13th and planning and packing, and moving and just preparing, and getting used to school and tests and loads of uni work, it's been taking up all my time. Plus, I had a mini-break down when Byakuya "died". I refuse to believe he would die without thinking about Hisana, therefore he hasn't died. TITE, HE ISNT DEAD, YOU HEAR!? In any case, more of the story for ya'll. On with the tale.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Of Omiai's, Plus signs, and War or Yachiru learns Calligraphy.

Souske Aizen watched as his Hollow foot soldiers wreaked havoc on Ichigo Kurosaki's beloved Karakura Town. Revenge, they say, is a dish best served cold. Aizen knew that whoever they were, they were wrong. Revenge is best served by war.

* * *

Matsumoto woke up in the 4th Division, being tended carefully by Unohana taicho and Kotetsu fukutaicho. Hitsugaya taicho was conspicuously absent. "Un-Unohana taicho?" She sat up. " What – what happened?" Her scarf was clean and neatly folded over a new, fresh uniform.

Unohana gently pushed her back down onto the pallet. "Matsumoto fukutaicho, so good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I suppose. Slightly groggy. What happened to me? I've never passed out before."

Unohana sighed deeply. "Isane, will you go make some tea? A calming chamomile would be best, I think." Her fukutaicho left; clearly that was a dismissal. Unohana turned back to the reclined figure. "Matsumoto –san, what do you know of pregnancy in Soul Society?"

Rangiku thought back to the mandatory sex education course she had taken at the Academy. "It's really rare among people with high reiatsu, unless they're noble?"

Unohana smiled softly, "Close enough. It actually had a lot to do with the reiatsu levels of both parties, but that doesn't concern us at the moment."

A moment of confusion, "Unohana taicho, what does concern us? And why such a topic?"

It was as if Unohana hadn't heard her, "Pregnancy is rare, it's true, but what we do know is that it takes around five years for much of the basic development of reiastu, mostly unnoticeable, and it all begins to show within four or five months before birth."

Matsumoto stared at the captain in a state of confusion. Unohana smiled benignly, "Congratulations, Matsumoto fukutaicho! You're going to be a kaa-san!"

* * *

Yumichika Ayasegawa stared at the tins of paint in the center of fukutaicho's room. Ever since she had been forced into sleeping in her own bedroom by the Kenpachi, she had become more than a little preoccupied in designing her "quarters" (fact: it was a room and bathroom in Kenpachi's quarters). But this, this was too much for him to bear – he couldn't stand this completely un-beautiful act.

Ikkaku was already beginning to demarcate the walls. "Come on Yumi, if 'Chiru comes back and we haven't begun, she'll chew on my head and rip off your feathers."

Yumichika gasped , covering his precious feathers with one hand. "No way, Ikkaku. No way am I painting fukutaicho's room in hot pink and black stripes."

* * *

Yasutora "Chad" Sato walked carefully through the crowds, a silent giant. Veterinarian school had been a welcome break from paranormal goings on. Animals generally didn't become Hollows, or get attacked by them. He'd picked up new scars, sure, but it was worth it.

He was aware of the silent form in grey by his side as he walked into the coffee shop; he could tell from the looks that everyone thought they were a matched set. And it was true: tall, dark, silent, clearly able to take care of themselves. Like salt and pepper shakers. The vendor handed him their coffees ("You and your girlfriend have a nice day!"), and they returned to the bustling market streets.

He spoke first, "We need to get Yuzu a 'shadow'." He wasn't entirely sure what to call the roles the ex-Espada filled. "Bodyguard" suited them, but it was also demeaning. And they stuck to the shadows and acted as a second shadow as well, so it felt much more fitting.

Tia nodded, barely perceptible over the high collar of her jacket, "And I know just the right candidate." They walked on through the market, drinking coffee and the calm, they both knew, that resounded before the coming storm.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki secretly loved the half hour after noon when Yachiru Kusajishi came through his office window. She wasn't dumb, and could intelligently discuss division affairs, but she still had the innocence of a child. So he took it upon himself to acculturate Zaraki's child-fukutaicho, because it educated her into a well-rounded, well-socialized member of the Society, and he got a break from being taicho. It was such a well-kept secret, he was sure no one suspected, even Rukia.

He was pretending to grind an ink stick when she entered, breathless and smiling, "Byakushi! Guess what I discovered!"

He watched her coolly, internally smiling at her infectious enthusiasm, '_Hisana, if we had had children; this is what they would be like.'_ "What?"

She settled on a cushion across from him, frowning. "You're supposed to guess, Byakushi. It's no fun if you don't." She paused here, clearly too excited to wait for him to guess, "I discovered what Kenny does after the explosions! 'Cause he always disappears after and comes back looking like he's been fighting." She drummed her heels against the floor, sounding forlorn for a moment, "I wish he would take me, then we could have fun together." Her tone brightened again, giggling, "He goes and fights Braids! He really likes her. I wonder if they'll get married? Then I'll have a kaa-san." She finished triumphantly, grinning broadly.

The word 'married' knocked a thought loose from the mental pile he kept of the things he had to deal with, and he unconsciously frowned.

Yachiru noticed and leaned forward until her face was up close to his, "Byakushi, what's wrong?"

He sighed deeply, then poured some water into two ink bowls filled with ground ink dust. "Today, we will practice calligraphy. What word do you want to write?"

Yachiru was accustomed to his way of acting after so many years. She quietly accepted paper, ink, and brush, and settled calmly into an upright posture, thinking hard. "Patience." That always worked to make him unburden himself and he wouldn't do so if he had been prodded. They carefully went through the strokes, meticulous about pressure and form.

After a few moments, "The Kuchiki elders are pressuring me to marry a son-in-law in to continue the Kuchiki name. But I cannot force Rukia to marry. She would hate me forever. But the elders are becoming more and more insistent."

Yachiru nodded thoughtfully, the end of her sleeve dragging through the fresh marks. "Well, then find someone she knows and likes. Problem solved."

Byakuya sighed, "It's not that simple. He must be noble, willing to not be a leader or have much of a say in the Kuchiki clan, take orders from her, and he has to understand Rukia's role as Shinigami and fukutaicho. Not to mention, he must be someone of a stature that is worthy of becoming a Kuchiki."

Yachiru looked up from her completed piece, holding it out and scrunching up her nose while she squinted her eyes and titled her head this way and that, "Then find a Shinigami who fits those traits. But there would never be time for a wedding, since Shinigami have so many duties." The last bit was a statement.

They compared work; Yachiru and Byakuya's were both equally awful – and both overlooked the awfulness and studied them as if they were masterful works of art. He spoke, the calm even tone of his voice masking his inner delight at such an elegant solution, "Kushajishi- fukutaicho, that is a brilliant idea. Then we engage the two, but indefinitely put off the wedding, especially if he's Shinigami." Then he paused. "Who fits those particular characteristics?" From the way Yachiru grinned slyly, Byakuya knew she had an idea. He raised an eyebrow, and she giggled madly.

"You're not going to like it," She warned before she whispered a name into his ear.

She was right, he did not like it one bit.

* * *

When Karin first entered the mansion that was supposedly her's and Ichigo's, she felt a pang of homesickness for the western style building that wasn't anywhere near as grand but was infinitely friendlier. She already missed Yuzu and if pressed she would have (reluctantly) admitted to missing Isshin as well. They would've known how to deal with the countless servants who stared and whispered behind hands, or the housekeeper who ordered her to not move a single finger, not to do anything. She hated not doing anything; sitting still in the middle of the flurry of activity near about killed her again. Was this the way she was supposed to live, sitting around drinking tea?

Her musings were cut short when a maid entered, ushering a tall, middle aged woman dressed in a fine silk kimono. "Lady Satsuki Kuchiki." Karin stood up and bowed deeply.

The lady smiled and bowed as well. "Well, at least one Kurosaki knows manners. Your brother tried to shake my hand." They both settled onto the cushions arranged around the low table, allowing the maids to bustle in and out with various bolts of cloth.

Karin broke the silence first, "What's with all the cloth?" She had watched the many bolts all go into one of the many rooms.

Lady Satsuki flicked open her fan, hiding her smile. "We have to outfit you with clothing befitting a lady, especially if you want to bring honor to our family and make a good match."

Karin whipped her head around to stare at the lady sipping green tea across from her. "What? Lady Satsuki, with all due respect, I am only sixteen. I'm far too young to get married." The lady's eyebrows rose, the only sign she was astonished by this information (whether she was astonished by Karin's age or lack of want to wed, we shall never know.) Karin continued, "On top of that, I'm going to be attending the Shino Academy in five months, making some huge expensive wardrobe won't be useful at all."

The fan flicked closed, "Kurosaki-chan, may I call you that? Kurosaki-chan, you will still need formal clothing for ceremonial events and such. And I hear there will be some of those quite soon. And you will need yukata for sleeping an everyday wear." She stood as a seamstress bustled in, "Now, shall we being? I think we ought to start with polished cotton sleeping yukata, those are most necessary."

And with that, the horde of cloth, needles and pins descended.

* * *

He was leaning against the wall outside Matsumoto's room. That was his preferred occupation in 4th: not to be in the hospital room, but waiting patiently on Unohana taicho to come out and tell him how bad it was. It was inevitably bad, but he wasn't able to bring himself to enter such a sterile place, not for his sister, not for his lieutenant.

One of the fourth division members approached him, carrying bandages, "Oh, hello Hitsugaya taicho. Still waiting on Unohana taicho?" The black haired guy (Hitsugaya was sure he had met him before, what was his name? Hana – well clearly it wasn't memorable or important, why should he waste time learning the names of Shinigami not in his division?), paused then sighed, "Well, I'm sure she'll be out soon." He started to walk away, then turned back after he had walked past the silent captain, "My name is Hanatoro Yamada, since you clearly don't remember."

Hitsugaya said nothing, silently fuming. At least whoever that guy was was gone. Now if only he could figure out why in the name of all Kami he was getting pricked all over.

* * *

Izuru Kira, acting Captain of the 3rd Division, stood on top of the same telephone pole as he had since he had started this assignment. It was late afternoon, and he knew the young brunette would be going home soon. She usually had a gaggle of friends, and a particular girl always went all the way home with her, black-hair tied up in a ponytail. But both girls were missing for a few days. Izuru had brushed it off as a possible illness, after all it was clear that the girls were close and thus could have shared the illness. He watched the flood of students leaving the school, looking for the mortal girl with the strawberry hair ties. He felt like a pervert, a closet pedophile watching what were to him infants so obsessively. But the brunette seemed so alive, and he was so lonely. No one around 3rd smiled anymore or laughed. It felt like a century since their Captain's betrayal-that-wasn't. First he had been horrified to learn of Ichimaru taicho's treachery, but infinitely more destroyed by the truth. His captain hadn't trusted him, hadn't let anyone know. It was nice to be reminded that there were still good things in life.

The light brown haired girl exited last, unflanked by her usual group of friends or the pony-tailed girl. She carried a box of things marked "Kurosaki Karin", her uniform sleeves decorated with wide white bands on the upper arm. Izuru felt sorry for her loss, clearly she had lost her sister. The girl did not go directly home, instead walking in the opposite direction, stopping to buy flowers. She continued on, going silently uphill. When she reached the gates of the graveyard, Izuru turned away, ashamed. He might be a perverted Death God, but watching little girls visit the grave of loved one was too creepy.

* * *

"Oi! Ichigo!" Rukia called over her shoulder at the tall strawberry. He looked away from where Rose and Love were scouring the rubble for injured humans.

"Yeah?"

She paused and looked up at him, then surveyed the expanse of destruction around them. "I don't think we can blame this on a gas explosion."

He stretched, as Rukia watched him. He looked like a slightly older teenager, but a very handsome one. "You're probably right – maybe an earthquake would be more likely." In the distance Rukia watched as Hiyori threw a sandal at Shinji. Clearly the arm of the Gotei that was permanently stationed in the World of the Living was the same as ever, and judging by the faces of the Shinigami from the 5th, just as notorious. She heard him sigh behind her, "Things don't seem to have changed too much since the last time we were here – Hiyori beating people with sandals, destruction on a grand scale, you and me and the peaceful Karakura life, eh?" He smiled down at her, lopsided and familiar. Her heart skipped a beat.

She smiled back, this was familiar and normal and this was the camaraderie built upon trust and war and the red string of fate that had tied them together since the very beginning. "Reminds me of the old times – you being an idiot, me sleeping in your closet, Hollow slaying duo that we were. How time flies." They were both internally rewinding the tape of time, remembering the start of a life time.

"Did I ever thank you?" Rukia cocked her head; her third seats bickered about who, exactly, was more helpful. "I owe you – for all the times you've saved my a**, for the times you've taught me, for everything. Really, it all comes back to you, everything that I am now. But what I'm most grateful for is that I can call you my friend."  
Rukia slapped him upside the head, "Baka, what the heck brought that on? Quit being so melancholy."

Ichigo glared at her, "Melancholy? I was being deeply reflective on my life and how I've lived it! Baka chibi." He ruffled her hair, and the members of 5th watched with eyes wide open. Every Division had its own betting pool, but this particular one was the ultimate, all-consuming bet, across all divisions. There were all kinds of romantic pairing bets – some were twisted, some were completely insane, some were plausible (but only barely), and others were so obvious that bookies rolled their eyes at certain bets (Ukitake and Unohana, Shunsui and Nanao, Hiyori and Shinji). There were surreptitious glances and sly exchanges of smirks. Oh, was this exchange going to be repeated at every pub across the Sereitei when they all got home!

Ichigo and Rukia stood watching the divisions work around them, standing in the epicenter of the damage. "You know, you really ought to learnt to control yourself better in fights – I don't know how your division handles the cost you bring them with all these damages." Rukia sounded like she was a superior reprimanding a new recruit. In the background, the entirety of the 5th Division collapsed, dumbstruck.

Ichigo shrugged and sighed, "Rukia – ", simply accepting her rebuttal. And across the space, all of 5th Division felt their pride in their leader, their captain, their hero, suddenly drop to close to nil.

* * *

Deep in the bowels of 4th, three different people patiently waited for the results of a tiny stick in a cup. Elsewhere, a fourth person peevishly waited, desperate to keep himself occupied – any topic but the newest member of the Soul Society. Unohana smiled benignly, "Rangiku, are you feeling alright? You look more than a little sick."

Rangiku stared at the woman, bleary eyed. "Unohana, taicho, how exactly did you deduce that -?" She struggled to make that dreaded word pass from her lips, failing miserably.

Unonhana tilted her head and smiled her signature smile, "Matsumoto, that is a wonderful question. While checking you for injuries, I felt a second reiatsu forming within your own. At first I thought you might have been subjected to one of Kurosuchi taicho's experiments, but Isane had a much more plausible idea."

Isane interjected, "Although we're not entirely sure, which is why we're using a human pregnancy test to check. " She looked at the watch on her arm, "Actually, it ought to be done now. Would you like me to check?" One head bobbed miserably, the other nodded calmly.

There was a slim to none chance that a captain was wrong, Matsumoto knew, but no one wants to think that there was a possibility that there might be some terrifying unknown future that they have to face. Isane, held out the test and the instructions on how to read it to Unohana. "Matsumoto, it seems Isane was right. Once again congratulations! "At this Matsumoto, already a bit green, darted for the restroom.

Isane held up the plastic test strip with the pink plus sign emblazoned in the reading space. "Do you think she'll want to keep this?"

* * *

"Hello?! Hello?!"

"Yes, hello. This is Urahara Kiskue of Urahara Shoten, how may we help you today?"

"Unohana taicho! This is an urgent message from 11th!"

"Excuse me, I think you have the wrong extension."

"Taicho, what are you talking about? No, I will not take that injection! Besides, isn't it illegal to experiment on your people?! Didn't Kurosuchi-fukutaicho make that rule after you nearly killed all of us?!"

"I really think I'm not the person you're looking for."

"Unohana taicho! It looks like 11th and 12th have taken heavy damages, and so we request that 4th Division please accept us for treatment!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M NOT UNOHANA RESTU, I'M URAHARA KISKUE! NEXT TIME, GET THE NAME RIGHT!" With a crash, the telephone line disconnected. The perplexed scientist stared at the phone in his hand.

Kiskue trembled with rage, and he ranted at Yoruichi, "Why on earth can't they get it straight? Unohana is completely different from Urahara! This is the fiftieth call in the last month!"

* * *

The dojo rang with the sounds of hits and grunts and heavy breathing. The lone participants practically flew from stack to attack, moving at a speed barely human. The man, long blue hair swaying and flowing behind him, ran forward, quickly jabbing the woman he was sparring with multiple times in the ribs. "Baby, you gotta keep your guard up – if I had my zanpakto with me, you'd be dead."

Tatsuki whirled her leg around, aiming for Grimmjow's head. "Shut up!" The attack was parried easily, but he failed to dodge her right leg, as the knee landed in his gut.

He smiled, spitting out some bloody saliva. "A few inches lower, honey, and you'd have maimed your favorite part of me." He winked, then ran at her.

"Shut up you pervert! I hate everything about you!" Tatsuki ducked under his guard, smashing her fist into his face. "And you're going to clean up all the dojo if you keep trashing it." A second fist to the face, the sharp crack of a nose popping, and as he stumbled back, she kicked up and hard into his groin. He went down.

He writhed on the tatami mats. Tatsuki grabbed her towel and wiped her brow, "Honestly, I don't know why Arrancar and Shinigami and everyother group out there are so against groin shots. Why get beat up so badly if you can solve the problems faster."

Grimmjow glared at her, hatred in his eyes, "Doll, for one, we have honor. Groin shots are low. Second, if you're going against a stronger opponent, then you're not going to get close enough for such an attack."

Tatsuki glared down at him, "Oh, I'm not condoning it either don't mistake me. But think about how much of a burden you're being if you get injured and keep fighting. No one wants to be a burden on their comrades." She turned her back on him.

Grimmjow turned and crouched low to ground, much like the jaguar that he was at heart. Within moments, she was pounced upon, pinned to the ground, struggling to free herself from his four point pin. "No fair! You can't use Judo in Karate!"

"Girlie, haven't you heard? Everything's fair in love and war. And if you are a burden on your comrades – "His voice dropped to a whisper, long hair tickling her face, "Then, that's why in battle you'd die. You're too weak to be any use." Tatsuki froze, her secret fears bubbling up to the forefront of her mind.

Grimmjow sprung back and helped the frozen girl up. He fell back into his ready stance, "Which, girlie, is why we train. To become stronger, to not be burdens. Again." She shook off the fear, _My friends need me to be strong, I will be strong, I will not fail. I WILL NOT FAIL._

* * *

Ukitake taicho glanced surreptitiously down the hall of the 13th divisions barracks. He couldn't be too careful – it was almost impossible to be careful enough. With imported items such as these, where the items were worth their weight in diamonds, one had to be terribly careful. He checked one last time, then hurriedly entered the secret combination to the storeroom. Only Shunsui had the combination besides him, because that's where he stored all his sake bottles from Nanao. But Ukitake wasn't here for the sake – that was strictly Shunsui's. No, he was here to satisfy his inner child – the mountains of sweets from the World of the Living, the colorful packing and the cute stylization of the snacks. Ukitake nearly collapsed in delight. He heard Sentaro and Kiyone arguing as they passed in the hallway, and was glad they couldn't find him. They would only aggravate his illness, and then bother him even more. It was a comedy of errors, but he wasn't sure who exactly was the comedian, or if he was allowed to find it funny – he was, after all, part of the comedy himself. He pulled out a box of Pocky – strawberry – and began munching on the thin sticks. He worried that if his two third seats would find him missing from his quarters, they would start arguing loudly about who had displeased him so much that he had disappeared, or some other nonsense. He really couldn't handle another noise complaint from 12th. Or 2nd. He sighed happily, then bit into a red bean bun – sticky with honey, a wonderfully warm. The microwave beeped cheerfully, the second red bean bun done.

"Hey, what is that beeping sound? Did Twelfth build a bomb underground again? You know, we ought to go give them a piece of our minds!" He heard his third seats rage, as they stomped away. He sighed heavily. Now he had yet another thing to do on his already full list.

* * *

Sasakibe fukutaicho glided into Twelfth - "Kurotsuchi fukutaichi! Soutaicho requests your immediately." The foot soldiers of first flanking him betrayed the fact that this was no request. Nemu put down the clipboard she was reviewing – strange reiatsu signatures in the Maggot's Nest, large fluctuations, if the data was to be believed.

She demurely stared at the ground, "Please let me put on a clean uniform before we go?" She didn't wait for a response, simply left through a doorway. She returned moments later, looking the same as before. Nemu turned towards the third seat, "Akon, please take care of everyone until I or Master Kurotsuchi return."

The horned man nodded, " Hai, Kurotsuchi fukutaicho." The divison clattered with sounds as the troop left, silent to the bone.

* * *

Isshin stared at the phone in his hand. The last person he ever wanted calling was calling him right now. Dear Kami, what the h#$% was he supposed to do? Just pick up like it was no f^%&#ing big deal that some twerp was calling him? It's not like he had to answer. But the kid would know. The kid always knew. Somehow. "ARGH!"

The phone stopped ringing. Behind him, a phone clicked shut. "Isshin." The doctor whipped around, startled. "How did I know that you would try to ignore me." The monotone was calm, collected, an immaculate black suit hung on the lean frame. "Are you not going to be hospitable to family?"

Isshin dropped his idiot act, "Byakuya. Why have you come here?" He stood confident and tall, the Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads that was rarely seen.

Byakuya sighed, "Isshin, I have come to ask for your help." And in an instant Isshin crumpled, crosslegged to the floor and all attention. Byakuya followed suit, settling regally into the wooden floors. "You've probably guessed why I have come."

Isshin sighed heavily, "I can guess. It was inevitable."

Byakuya inclined his head, "It is inevitable. But that doesn't mean I like it."

"Then how on earth did you come up with the idea."

"Yachiru Kusajishi." That was explanation enough, apparently, though it did little to explain anything. "Isshin, will you help me?" Byakuya stared straight ahead at the older man.

* * *

Karin stood stock still, staring at the sea of fabrics that now descended upon her – every color and texture and pattern ever imaginable. She had been through every type of yukata possible, for every situation and season, but now a formal kimono? She'd been still for hours, when every part of her screamed to move, to find someone who didn't waste time being stuck with pins and being positioned and measured and scrutinized. How on earth did Rukia –nee-chan do this? She sighed heavily, arms leaden but held aloft while a seamstress hung different bolts of silk from her, something hideously pink and delicate and something blindingly orange and just as offensive. She heard Lady Satsuki flip open her fan from in front of her, facing the doorway, "Oh, my, hello Hitsugaya taicho. I didn't expect you here. If you're looking for Kurosaki taicho, I'm afraid he's not here."

Karin turned her head, "Oh, Toshiro! Hey, what's up?" She was rewarded with a quick hit to the back of her head, courtesy of Lady Satsuki's fan.

"Oh, Hitsugaya taicho, please forgive my younger cousin, she's still getting used to life in the Seireitei. Please, have some tea."

The white haired captain looked away, indifferent, "My apologies, Kuchiki-sama, but I am actually here for Kurosaki-chan." There was a pregnant pause, but when it became evident that he wasn't going to offer anything more by way of explanation, Lady Satsuki sighed.

"Pack up all the supplies, and make everything that I ordered. Yukata first, but be sure to make them well." The fan snapped shut, the jade pendant dancing in its string tie to the base. "Kurosaki chan, you are free to go. " The stately woman swept out of the room, trailing stumbling maids burdened with bolts of cloth and bundles of fabrics.

Karin turned to Toshiro fully, "Oh thank kami, you got my S.O.S?"

He sighed, clicking him cellphone shut, "Yes, I did, but you do know that here, a 'save our souls' message would cause havoc because everyone would think that there was a Hollow attacking?"

Karin ignored him, gesticulating with her cellphone, "The thing is, how do we still get service in the afterlife?"

"It's a Twelfth Division thing. So, why was it so important that you get out of being fitted for clothes?" The vein throbbed in his temple, pulsing almost comically.

Karin glared at him, peeking out from behind the screen from where she was dressing, "Because it's been hours and you know that I hate standing still like that for large amounts of time. Second, I need to go visit Matsumoto-san. She's in the hospital, right? And she got hurt taking care of me and Yuzu. I can't just stand around being frivolous and getting fussed over without going and checking myself that she's alright." She stepped out, quickly tying the sash to her yukata closed. "Come on, I want to go visit Matsumoto san."

Toshiro glared at her, "Why on earth do you want to go to a hospital?"

Karin touched his shoulder, "Toshiro, please, it's something that I want to do. No other reason than that. Please help me?"

His gaze softened, marginally. "Karin, no one knows what's going on there except maybe Matsumoto and Unohana taicho. You'll probably be waiting around for hours like me, and then maybe some more. Why would you want to do that?"

Karin stepped past him. "Toshiro, just shut up and guide me. You're not going to change my mind and you're certainly not stupid so you won't even bother to try and stop me."

For a moment, he saw her like the clouds parting around the sun, and much like her brother, she was brutal and clever and strong and loyal. Familial traits for the Kurosaki's, but he found them endearing, qualities that he was attracted to. He took a few steps forward, until he was even with her, and then reached out and hugged her. She smelt of clean cotton and spices, with a hint of citrus, like New Years. He spoke, "Thank, Karin, for caring about someone for no other reason than because you do, because that is your nature. Not many people do after so very long in the Seireitei, and I hope that you stay that way. It's not a weakness, it's a strength, and I most like that quality about you." He let go of her, returning to the face of a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. She was staring at him, slightly pink and bewildered. He stepped off onto the grass outside the door, into the inner courtyard. "Come on, are we going or not?"

* * *

Renji came across Nemu, surrounded by empty sake bottles, sitting sprawled out on the courtyard of Twelfth Division. "Kurosuchi fukutaicho?"

She looked up, eyes rimmed red, "Ah, Abarai fukutaicho. Are you having a good day?" She took a large gulp directly from the bottle, it sounded half empty. She smiled, eye lashes wet with tears, "Won't you come join me?"

He jumped off the roof, from where he was traveling to his quarters, and landed in the courtyard gracefully. "Nemu-san, what's wrong? " She was clearly drunk, and over half the sake bottles were empty. He sat in his usual manner, slumped but cross legged, pretending not to pay attention while she guzzled the thirteenth bottle. She weaved and bobbed, but she was seated, and suddenly slumped forward, head in her hands.

"Abarai fukutaicho –"

"Please, just Renji."

She coughed, chest heaving, "Renji, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

Nemu looked up again, this time fresh tears racing down her cheeks. "Mayuri Kurosuchi is dead. He is dead and I don't know whether to be happy or sad." She burst into sobs, coughing sobs that racked her thin frame, "Soutaicho told me today, when he called to talk to me. He was beheaded – something that even he couldn't stop from killing him, it seems. And thought it sounds terrible, I can't help but cry for joy at his death. Is there something wrong with me?"

Renji moved over to where Nemu was hunched over, placing a hand on her shoulder and rubbing her back. "I'm sure you have your reasons for being happy with his death, and truth be told, I too have such conflicting feelings. I admired him greatly because he was a captain and good at what he did, but he was also cruel and unusual, without ethics or morals."

She clutched his sleeve, bringing his ear closer to her, "But that's not all. He was … _worse_, when there was no one else around. More heartless, _terrible_." She grasped a new bottle, drank deeply, and the shoulder of her uniform slipped low, revealing a raw, angry long scar running across her chest, amid a flurry of other injuries, of many different . "He was capable of a great many terrible things, Renji, and I'm torn whether to remember him as a good captain or as my father, the monster." The tears ran on, and Renji, though his heart broke with grief for Nemu and rage at a dead man's actions, all he could do was hold the weeping form and try and comfort her.

* * *

The first time Yuzu met Lilinette, she didn't know who the elementary school girl was who was sitting in her room. She didn't look normal, but her outfit made it seem like she was a normal human being. The green haired girl opened her closed eyes and stared at her. "Finally awake, are you? It was difficult to watch you when I have no idea why I need to watch you at all. Really I want to squeeze the rest of your life out of your fragile human body, and then trample your soul and eat it. But I can't."

Yuzu sat up slowly, recognizing the surroundings as her and Karin's bedroom. _Not Karin's anymore,_ she thought sadly. She brushed away her grief, "I'm Yuzu Kurosaki, who are you?" She bowed from where she was in bed, and held out her hand.

The girl ignored it. "I don't know why Starkk told me to protect you. You're just a stupid human, even if you're a Kurosaki. It's all your older brother's fault, by the way. I'd kill him, but I can't fit my hands around his neck. So then, I'd kill you, but Starkk says I can't. He's always overdoing it, being nice." She sighed heavily, talking dedicatedly to the far wall, completely ignoring the light brown haired girl in the bed. " I still don't know why the researchers in the Soul Society decided to revive me. I was gone and very happily so. But some good-for-nothing captain decided to try and 'do the impossible.' If I could get my hands on him, I'd kill him for sure!" She curled her hands as if strangling an imaginary person, a strange malicious glee wrought on her features.

Yuzu was strangely reminded of her siblings and their strange friends, and she smiled benignly at the younger girl. "Who exactly are you?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so new chapter! I hope you liked it. I know it's nowhere near as long as the other chapters, but considering that I wrote this in five hours, you have to cut me some slack. Also, my updates to this particular story will probably be just as infrequent as they have been, so I apologize for that. Like I said earlier, my uni started and I've been busy with that. It doesn't help that I've misplaced my plot outline, so I've hit a road block there. Plus Byakuya *might* have died, and so I *may* absolutely hate **_**Bleach **_**forever now – seriously, Kubo just created a whole can of worms that he needs to fix by killing off Byakuya, which I why I can't believe he's dead and refuse to believe so until another 100 chapters go by and he's remained dead. Until that point, he's only MIA. So, in closing, if the particular chapter sucks goose eggs, I totally believe you and feel free to throw rotten vegetables and other things at me. Or if you have interactions you want to see. OR if you want to send a particularly threatening review/ PM, feel free to do so. Until next chapter.**

**ModernArt2012**


	4. Breaking(Broken) or the Weaponization of

**A/N: Everyone ought to be excited, clearly I found my plot outline! And Byakuya and Kenpachi aren't dead! AND OMG UNOHANA?! This calls for celebration, or a new chapter. You're getting the new chapter, I'm too lazy to throw a party. I apologise for the chapter's general lateness, but I guess it's the way I work. I'm sure you all have absolutely no idea why I've got so many characters showing up with so many different interactions, I promise, they are all necessary and a part of the overall plot/ important for me to write the ending I want to this particular piece. Just bear with me! While you're at it, here's the next chapter:**

**Disclaimer: My dear sweetings, I own nothing except that OC I mentioned once in the very first chapter. Any other OC's mentioned are also mine, along with plot. The plot is mine. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Breaking/ Broken or the Weaponization of a School Uniform

Yuzu wasn't quite sure what to make of the young-looking non-Human ("Ar-ran-car. Arrancar. Does that mean 'little girl', or 'Lilinette-chan'? No that means 'not a lousy human', so don't treat me like one!"), who was apparently considerably older than her and also way more capable at fighting. She stared at the girl who followed her around, currently watching a sumo match on the television. Her friend leaned over and whispered to her, "Yuzu-chan, who is that little girl?"

Yuzu scrambled for a plausible explanation, but the light green head popped up at her elbow, "Yuzu-nee-chan is my cousin. My parents are away because they got jobs overseas and so I came to live here." Gone was the bossy, attitude filled Lilinette that Yuzu knew, replaced with the guise of a young child, middle school at least. The younger looking Arrancar gazed up at the two girls currently in front of her. "Kaa-san said that I have to be good and keep Yuzu-nee-chan from being sad, because now she's all alone with Ichi-nii-kun and Karin-nee-chan and oba-san all gone to Heaven. That's my job, to protect Yuzu-nee-chan." Kaede looked down in a startled manner at the Arrancar, taken aback by the tone and style of this small speech coming from wide eyes gazing at her adoringly. She left a few minutes later, having to go to her part-time job, but she told Yuzu that she thought Lilinette was absolutely adorable and how luck she was to have such a sweet cousin.

When Yuzu returned into the house after seeing Kaede off, she wasn't at all surprised to find that Lilinette was sewing a hidden sheath for a knife into her skirt and two gun hostlers lay waiting to be added into her uniform jacket. "First thing tomorrow after school, we're going to start lessons with Tessai and Ururu." Lilinette didn't even bother to look up, she simply told Yuzu what she wanted. That happened a lot, from food preferences to what she wanted to watch on television or anything actually. Absolutely adorable indeed.

* * *

"So how are we going to deal with this?"

"Well, Kurosaki said he's abstaining from this. Something about knowing better."

"I agree, this is a poor judgement on everyone's part."

"Komamura taicho, does that mean you are abstaining as well?"

"Of course, this is a silly proposition. What do you expect from this girl?"

"Ukitake taicho? Since we're sincerely deciding on order and all."

"Now, now, I think we're all expecting too much from the Kurosaki family. Honestly, I think I'll sit this one out with Komamura and Ichigo."

Soi Fon sighed heavily, "Then the only ones left are Second, Third, Sixth, Eighth, Ninth, and Eleventh. Tenth was unable to be reached, so it is presumed that they are not participating."

Kenpachi laughed pupils dilated in blood lust, "So how are we going to do this? I say, we just all throw in and see if the kid makes it out alive."

"Yay Ken-chan!"

Ukitake smiled in an exasperated manner, "Well, how about we draw straws instead to see who gets to try training Karin first? If she has some talent in any area, then it is decided where she will be placed and trained for the time being." This was met with agreement, and the participating captains set about drawing straws from Komamura's paw.

Ichigo snorted derisively into his drink, "Karin's not going to like this in the slightest, you know."

Ukitake nodded, "Yes, I believe that what you say is true, if she's anything like you. Plus, if Kiskue and Yourichi are to be believed, you had training yourself before you invaded in Sereitei."

"Yeah, that's true. Though it could be that Karin is actually a prodigy or something."

"It's certainly possible, with Kurosaki's involved."

* * *

Rukia sighed and buried her tekko into her pockets, reaching for her cellphone to check the time. The Senkaimon opened before her again, and Ichigo stepped out. As he walked past her, she turned and joined him, easily keeping pace after all the years, "How was the Captain's Meeting?"

"A waste of my time as usual. I drank more tea than I ever thought I would in my life, and it disintegrated into drawing straws from Komamura's paw. I can't believe that the captains treat people like such –" He clenched his jaw, unable to go on.

"Ichigo, while it's true that some captains treat their men as simply tools, it's also true that not all captains do so. You know each and every one of your men's names, and train individually with each one at least once a week, encouraging them and helping them. Ukitake taicho is much the same."

He smiled at the small figure by his side, "Thanks Rukia. It still makes me furious, they're only doing it because of me!"

Rukia punched him swiftly, "And you can't expect them not to. They have to try and train up the best Shinigami that they can, and if it means that Karin is treated differently, then they are merely trying to do what's best for the Soul Society. That's why they decided to let you skip the Academy, you know."

They shunpo'd around the rubble, stopping at worksites to check in with the workers who were clearing and searching for the tiny hollow that inhabited such places. As they traveled, Ichigo spoke again, "I hope she's doing okay, even with all the pressure they placed on her to be the next great or whatever."

"Karin is strong, she'll endure. Besides, even if she doesn't, I'll train her myself. I didn't such a bad job the first time, after all." Rukia smiled arrogantly.

"Midget –" Rukia held up a finger as they stopped, her cell phone ringing.

"Hello, Nii-san? Yes, I'm in the World of the Living. Yes, yes." A long pause as Byakuya spoke on the opposite end, then, "I will meet you at the mansion for dinner, then."

Ichigo's rage was gone, "What did Byakuya want now?"

Rukia kicked him in the shin, "First off, address Nii-san respectfully. Even if you're both captains, that doesn't mean you can be rude. Second, he said he has something important to speak to me about." Rukia upturned her face so that she could look him in the eye. "I wonder …"

* * *

Ikkaku stared at the official document in his hands. "Yumi, Unohana says that we can't drink with Matsumoto anymore. Go check with Shuuhei and Izuru if this is right. I'm going to go check with Renji and Kyoraku taicho."

Yumichika stared at the bald man, "And why would I do that? It's too hot to move, and I don't want to."

"Because otherwise Rangiku won't come and drink with you and then how are you going to get her beauty secrets!"

"Fine, fine, I'll go just to get you to shut up. Silence is the most beautiful thing you know." Then he popped his head back in, "AND I DON'T REALLY NEED HER BEAUTY SECRETS!"

* * *

Yachiru stared at the koi fish in the Kuchiki compound, and the way they swam so elegantly. It was midday, and Byakuya wasn't in the office. She was sad, she wanted to hear the rest of the fairy tale he had been telling her, but Ren-chan had let her braid his hair, but only after she hit him several times. That was fun.

"Yachiru? What are you doing here?"

Yachiru bounced up from where she had been squatting. "Ah! Rukia! I was looking for Byakushi, but he's hiding. So I came here to watch the fish!"

Rukia smiled, "So you're looking for Nii-san too? Well, let's go look for him together!"

Yachiru grinned childishly, "Yay! So we're playing Hide-and-Go-Seek! Rukia, you take the far side of the mansion, I'll take this side!"

Several hours later, Yachiru was found to be sleeping on the rooftops of 7th divison.

* * *

Karin trudged up the large hill before her, towards the top of a cliff. It reminded her of home, which was comforting after the horror of the day she had had. In the beginning, she had been able to manage pretty well for a beginner thrown headfirst into advanced training, but the day kept dragging on and on and soon she had fell prey to ineptitude and everything had gone downhill from there. She was sore, battered and bruised unlike any she had experienced before, and she felt none the better for it. If she was being honest, she barely made it out alive from that mad woman's training, much less the menacing guy with an eye patch who just started fighting her. And the voice hadn't spoken a single word since that time with the Hollows.

She stopped at the top, taking in the sunset. There were what looked to be graves, so Karin bowed to them first, and then she settled cross legged at the edge, easing her aching body down. She wished Toshiro was there, or someone to cheer her on as the trials and tribulations of the day caught up to her. _'Mom, I wish you were here. It wouldn't help much, since we're practically strangers, but it would be nice to know you. Maybe you'd have words of comfort for me?'_ She was shaken from her thoughts by a gust of wind, familiar by now to her as a byproduct of shunpo. "Toshiro, why me, of all people?" She drew her knees towards her chest, leaning back to ease the tension in her shoulders.

"Toshiro? Oh, you mean Hitsugaya taicho. Well, if it helps, I'm not him." Karin jumped at the sound of the strange male voice, instinctively turning to face the speaker. "Oh, you're the new Kurosaki. I heard a lot about you from my lieutenant." He looked like someone out of a punk band, including the suggestive tattoos and spikey hair, and Karin took an immediate dislike to him.

She bristled, livid, "Yeah, I'm the 'new Kurosaki' as you so eloquently put it. What's it to you?"

The man had the audacity to laugh , "Well, Ichigo is my friend, so getting along with his sister is supposed to be important." He settled himself cross-legged beside her breezily, "In any case, shouldn't you be more polite to a captain?"

Karin itched to punch his aggressive face to the opposite side of the Sereitei. "I couldn't give a crap who's a captain at this point, I just want to bludgeon all of them and be done with it."

"After a day like yours, I wouldn't blame you. No one would, to be honest." He stared out over the nearly endless rooftops. "No one would blame you if you quit now and were just another Shinigami either."

Karin turned to face him, fists clenched, "I never said anything about giving up or quitting. I didn't quit today, I won't quit tomorrow or the day after that!" Her voice rose until the end, and then she tucked herself into a ball, knees drawn up again. "But I do wish they'd start with the basics. After all, everyone can't be a prodigy and everyone has to start with the basics." Her temper flared again, "They just tossed me into impossible situations and expected me to win! I barely survived."

The tattooed man barked out a harsh laugh, "And what do you think we Shinigami do half the time? We barely survive, and only because of your brother do we win. But we always barely survive. Remember that, because if you're actually not like your brother, then the harshest thing you'll expect is to always win. That doesn't happen. We win rarely in this line of work, especially since your brother came." He turned his face slightly to address Karin, the harsh scars on his face deepening with shadows. "Karin Kurosaki, don't fool yourself into thinking you're normal –anyone who can feel spiritual pressure knows you have the potential to be great like Ichigo. Potentiality is not actuality, however, just like justice is very different for each person. Find your strengths and build on them to achieve your actuality. Those who attempt to be Shinigami and don't have the strength to do so die painful deaths in battle. Do what you must to become stronger, if this is the path that you intend to follow."

Karin stared at the man in the white haori as he walked away, the character for nine emblazoned on the back. His words were startling, and as much as they angered her for repeating what she already knew, somehow it was comforting. Someone believed in her enough to warn her, give her advice and try and guide her. She jerked out of her thoughts once again, "Wait, I don't know your name!"

The captain called back, "Shuuhei Hisagi, I'm Shuuhei Hisagi." He waved a hand nonchalantly back, "It's nice to finally meet you, Karin Kurosaki. Feel free to stop by my office whenever. I look forward to seeing your actuality one day."

She called back, "Arigato, Hisagi sensei." She settled back to watch the sunset, much more at ease knowing that there was at least one person who was cheering for her. _'Though I wish **he **were here__, to make this just like before.'_ She shook off that last thought fingers tangled in teal fringe that crossed her chest, relaxing into the peace of memories of Karakura sunsets that looked so much like this one.

* * *

Momo took a sip from her tea cup, letting the fragrant steam billow and fade into the blotchy smoky darkness of the room. Izuru sat on one side of the curved table, she knew that much from knowing his reiatsu, but she couldn't see his face in the darkness. She knew Shuuhei was late because she couldn't feel him.

"Momo?" His voice was distorted through the heavy smoke, barely recognizable as his voice, "Do you think that there are others who would want to come and join us?"

"Maybe, but how do we know who to extend membership to?"

"They say that the ones who have experienced the most pain are the ones who smile the most."

"I can't say that it's true, just look at us. You and Shuuhei don't smile all that often, if you think about it."

"Around our friends we do. We smile a lot."

"That is true." She paused, letting the smoke from the incense wave and float and fill the silence. "I've been feeling better lately."

"Yes. Talking about the hurt to people who know helps make it not hurt quite so much."

"We should try and find more people who need to talk. There are probably dozens of Shinigami who hurt and just want someone who listens."

"Shuuhei probably has a few ideas of who to bring."

"Okay, when he comes, let's ask."

* * *

"Kiyone's late for dinner. She's never late for family dinner!" Isane looked up from the kitchen in their family's home, stirring the bubbling stew and watching the clock. "Okaa-san, what do you suppose is holding her up?"

Their mother spoke softly from where she sat at the low table, "Does it really matter, Isane? What if Kiyone is with a boy? Do you really want to interrupt her?"

"N-no, not really," Isane looked down, perplexed. "But she's never mentioned a guy to me before."

"Isane, kaa-san knows about these things. Yes, young love is truly in the air! Tou-san, prepare to meet Kiyone's future husband!" Their mother shoved her head into the kitchen, "Isane, why can't you be like your younger sister and meet a nice boy?"

* * *

Toshiro stood at the precept of the incline that led to the cliff where the Sokyoku execution stand had once been. He had been there for a while, watching Shuuhei and Karin together. As loathe as he was to admit it, he was basically spying on the two, which had begun with spying on Karin and trying to convince himself that the best thing to do was to go over and talk to her. She was his best friend after all. And then Shuuhei had shown up and stolen the limelight by playing into the trope of the older mysterious guy who looks like a bad boy but looks out for everyone and turns out to be a genuinely nice person.

He watched them in the fading sunlight and he had to admit there was a certain irony to Shuuhei and Karin. They looked alike, were extremely combative and were exceptionally loyal. Karin was the kind of tough girl who would get a tattoo as well. Maybe even several piercings. She was gruff and protective and kind once you got to know her, and probably many people had been scared off by her harshness, probably exactly like Shuuhei.

And maybe that's why Shuuhei was the best person to talk to her. He had a healthy dislike of most authority figures and believed in personal honor and justice and most other ideals that seemed to fuel Kurosakis. Try as Toshiro might, he wasn't able to sell himself on anything he had just thought; Shuuhei was constantly at odds with his zanpakto – kami alone knows how he managed shikai, much less bankai – whereas Karin was self-assured and confident, and always rushing into danger without any heed to self-preservation, while Shuuhei was a strategist who employed speed rather than brute strength . Yes, though Shuuhei was similar to Karin in the most basic ways, he would never get Karin.

_'_**Yet that still does not quiet your anger, now does it?**_' _

_ 'Hyorinmaru, that is not helpful in the least. If you're not going to be helpful, be quiet.'_

**'Well, I can't help but comment if something is bothering you. Not much does, so this is particularly interesting.'**

_'This doesn't bother me at all. It's just friendly advice, from a superior to a novice. Encouragement. I do it all the time.'_

**'If you say so…'**

The dragon's voice faded into a distant rumble, but the uneasiness didn't. And if Toshiro was being completely honest to himself, he knew what the feeling was. Jealousy. And try as he might, he could not stop himself from wanting to go over there and push Shuuhei over the edge and have done with it. Which really wasn't charitable on his part, since he liked to spar with Shuuhei.

"If you're going to get caught up in your thoughts, don't do it in such a conspicuous place, Hitsugaya taicho." Shuuhei stopped in front of the slightly shorter captain. "I noticed that your division didn't indicate any interest in Kurosaki-san."

Toshiro gazed back evenly, "Hisagi taicho, well, I don't need to see her skills, I know them already. I understand her limitations and weaknesses, so why would I try and probe for them?" He crossed his arms, "So what is a journalist's department interest in a melee fighter?"

Shuuhei smiled, "Just scoping new talent of course, same as everyone else. Though this Kurosaki definitely has great potential just like Ichigo, considering how long she lasted during the exercise periods. But you already knew that." He clapped a hand on Toshiro's shoulder, then leaned in closer, "And don't worry, I don't make it a point to fool around with a younger girl's heart, especially when I know a colleague is interested. Besides, I already have someone."

Toshiro clenched his jaw and spoke through gritted teeth, a vein bulging in his forehead, "I don't think I like what you're insinuating, Hisagi taicho. Karin is just my friend."

Shuuhei laughed as he walked away, "I think the appropriate phrase here is 'keep telling yourself that.'"

* * *

Renji struggled against the urge to ask Kuchiki taicho what was the matter. It wasn't as if he'd be told. In fact, it almost was as if neither of them had gotten any work done because the first was lost in his own thoughts and would space out for minutes on end – something completely out of character for Kuchiki taicho, and the second because he was so worried about the first doing things out of character that he kept turning the issue over and over in his head and thus got no work done. He'd been so worried, he didn't even notice his taicho leave, much less when Yachiru entered during the lunch break to search for Byakuya and instead wound up braiding his hair. He blew the strands that had fallen out of the braid off his forehead, _'Although, she did a pretty good job for a young kid, considering she's barely had any practice.' _He shook his head, _'THAT'S NOT THE POINT AT ALL!'_

His zanpakto chimed in lazily, **'Well, it makes no sense to keep worrying. Besides, won't he just get mad at you for not doing your work?' **The snake chimed in, _**'Yeah right! Besides, he's so busy daydreaming it's not like he's done much anyways.'**_

Renji studiously ignored them, instead catching sight of the clock, "Taicho! It's been three hours since the end of the work day!"

Byakuya looked up, "You are right. I suppose it is time to go home then." The captain stood up, "Good work for the day, fukutaicho."

Renji stared after the retreating back of his captain, astonished. **'Now you can start worring.' **Snake chimed in,_** 'Yup! Now you really ought to be worried.'**_

* * *

Nanao unearthed herself from the pile of paperwork in front of her. She hadn't made a dent in the backlog since the time she had been sick, and it was really starting to get to her. She was tired and frustrated and she sincerely wished she could burn the stack and forget it ever existed. She had before, once, but it was mostly the Division sake budget forms from the in between period when taicho had done them himself and done them badly. These forms were far more important, they were the division members' pay, and she was currently balancing the budget in order to ensure that everything ran smoothly. She let her head fall and land against the pile of papers, and groaned softly to herself. There was simply too much work and only so much of her.

Deft fingers landed at the top of her shoulders and began gently pushing in with small circular movements. She tensed and tried to reach for her zanpakto, but a tan hand stopped her, "Pretty Nanao, you look so tired I just had to give you a back massage. Won't you let me?" She gave in to the soothing feeling radiating from the top of her shoulders, nodding her head as she relaxed into the sensation.

She was fast asleep when Shunsui carried her out of the office and into her quarters, tucking her fully clothed into bed, "Good night, Nanao." He gently kissed her forehead and wondered how much longer they could keep from the Gotei how bad things were going to get.

* * *

Rangiku stared at the mess that was her quarters. She had sorted everything into suitcases, mostly under clothes and other necessities that she would need in 4th. She just had to go and speak with Toshiro about needing a leave of absence, which wouldn't go over well, since she planned on not telling him any of the reasons that she needed to stay in 4th for such an extended time. Rangiku eyed the cleaning rag in her hand; she'd cleaned everything since tonight was her last night in this place. A place full of memories, something she never wanted to let go of, yet somehow had led to her being in this precarious position. _'Oh, why me?'_ A choked sob escaped her lips, and she crumpled into the pool of moonlight in the middle of the floor. She didn't hear the sound of her front door opening over her tears.

A voice cut harshly through the air, rough yet soft, "Were you planning on leaving without telling me?"

Rangiku whirled to face the intruder, eyes rimmed with red from the tears she had been holding in, "Captain – !"

Toshiro gazed at her, razor focused and calm, arms crossed as he leaned in the door jam, ending the tense silence, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How am I supposed to tell anyone about this? I work so hard to pretend like everything's fine in my bubbly life, faking being an airhead. Everything really isn't fine this time."

Toshiro's voice snarled out, "At least tell your captain before leaving!" He sighed and finally entered the room, and with a gentler tone, "Matsumoto, are you going to be okay?" He held out his handkerchief, standing a few feet away.

She nodded, wiping the last of the tears, "Promise you won't visit, or let anyone visit? This isn't something I want anyone to see."

He glared at her, "I won't promise you that. Afterall, who else will bring you the paperwork?"

Matsumoto looked away, "Unohana taicho said that I won't really feel up to doing paperwork once it all starts. I think she might be right, based on what I've read."

Toshiro watched her from the corner of his eye, his guard up. "It's Gin's isn't it." He swore when she nodded, and turned away, "How long?"

"Have I known or -?"

"How long will I have to have a replacement do your paperwork?"

"Four to five months. Give or take." She paused, worrying the edge of the cleaning rag, "Taicho, why are you taking this so well?"

"Because I know very well why you don't want anyone finding out about this. And I agree with your reasoning. There isn't anything else I can do."

"Thank you taicho."

"Be sure to return. It's not easy to train a replacement, and I don't want to get stuck with a replacement forever."

Rangiku watched as he left, disappearing into the growing night.

* * *

**A/N: So fourth chapter finished, and not quite as much going on as before. I wanted to try it out if I expanded the interactions with fewer characters and made the slices longer. What do you think? Better or worse or do you not care? As per usual, review if you feel like it, don't if you don't. ? For those of you who celebrate Christmas, have a Very Merry Christmas, and to everyone have a Happy New Year!**

**Until next time,**

**ModernArt2012**


	5. Secrets(Midnight) or The Rise of a Tatto

**A/N: There isn't much to say here, except that I was bored on break and got started on this right away. So, here's Chapter 5. **

**Disclaimer: Same as usual. I don't anything except the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Secrets/Midnight or The Rise of a Tattoo Parlor

If Hitsugaya noticed the incredulous stares of the Shinigami around him, he gave no indication. It wasn't like he was committing a crime, just walking around the Seireitei. Granted, captains usually never walked, and Hitsugaya was rarely seen outside the office by the laypeople, and especially not at night. The Shinigami who weren't that drunk yet peered out of the windows and doorways of bars and pubs as the white haired captain walked past, and several who were well on their way to perdition wondered if Hitsugaya was going to drink since Matsumoto had been forbidden to drink, or if someone had done the unthinkable and gone against Unohana taicho and given Matsumoto sake and Hitsugaya was here to end their existence. (It made better sense in their heads, of course, since they were tipsy, but the consensus was reached that the Apocalypse was coming and they all better bow down to the Boar Overlords who were coming any minute to take over.)

In reality, Hitsugaya was deep in thought, so it is likely he never saw any of the red faces which watched him nor heard any of the loudly whispered conversations about his role in the Apocalypse. Which was all well and good, since afterhours use of bankai necessitated hours of paperwork and he was in no mood to complete more paperwork. He was primarily worried about Matsumoto, because it was a foreign sensation to be worried about his fukutaicho. She generally cared for him and all the division members, and was capable when it counted that he'd never had to worry about her.

**'Toshiro, it is fine to worry about subordinates, but isn't this worry excessive?'**

_'Not if the records are to be believed. In the entire record of the Soul Society pregnancy, birth has taken both the mother and child's life, if they last that far. There are only three cases of pregnancies making it that far, with another 6 where the mother's reiatsu was so depleted by the forming infant that they both perished.'_

**'Does Matsumoto know?'**

_'Telling her won't help the situation; Unohana hasn't even mentioned it to her and warned me to be careful to do the same. All I can do is worry.'_

**'You're also worried about finding a replacement to do the paperwork. You end up doing the paperwork yourself, don't you?'**

_'Which is all well and good, but Matsumoto was effective in keeping the records and members in line. I never had to worry about any of that. Her memory was sharp and she had a knack for figuring people out. Which reminds me –' _He let that train of thought go, it wasn't one he wanted to discuss with Hyorinmaru.

**'Of Karin?'** D*$&%, d&$^%, d*$&ity d*%&^, Hitsugaya swore creatively under his breath.

_'No, not in the slightest. Where did you get such an idea?'_

**'Toshiro, quit trying to lie to your soul. It's rather impossible.'**

_'Kami help me, why did I get such a sarcastic soul?'_

**'Quit avoiding the issue. You're worried about her. Which is why you've unconsciously come here.'**

Toshiro looked up, and saw the walls of the Kurosaki residence at the end of the lane, with the name plaque freshly redone. _'Perhaps I should check on her. Just to make sure she's okay.'_

There was no response, just a rumble from the dragon that was neither agreement or disagreement.

* * *

Isshin stared at the board game in front of him, concentrating on the pieces. Shogi was a mind game after all, and his opponent had been the Grand Master of Shogi in the Seireitei for nearly 500 years prior to this. A slim black cat napped in the corner, neatly tucked into a ball over several pillows.

He slid a piece forward. He really wasn't any good with this game, so he knew that his piece would get captured within the next few moves anyway. Besides, he was mostly here because Kiskue called, and when Kiskue calls, it generally means he's plotting. Or he's bored.

Kiskue looked up from under the rim of his hat. "Isshin, have you heard the latest?"

Isshin stared at the board, stroking his goatee. "Mhm?"

"Aizen escaped."

That caught his attention. "Is that so? What are they planning on doing about this?"

"The news hasn't gotten out past a handful of captains, but it probably will soon. They haven't decided on what to do yet."

Isshin's considerable calm broke with a thought, "Wait. Last time, they let Ichigo destroy his spiritual energy to stop Aizen. This time he can't just return to the World of the Living, this time it might actually destroy him forever."

Yourichi yawned, "I have no doubt that they expect it from Ichigo again."

Kiskue flicked open his fan as he pushed a piece into place, "I don't think we'll need Ichigo to do such a drastic thing this time. Maybe. I'll have to begin at once, just in case." He tapped his nose with the end of his fan, then spoke again, "Isshin, I believe that this is the end of this particular game."

Isshin didn't bother to look at the board. "Kiskue, whatever you do, figure out a way to end it this time for good. I don't ever want to hear of my children destroying themselves just to stop a monster ever again."

* * *

Ikkaku dragged the sake container to his mouth, watching the starry night that was clean and clear. He had heard firsthand the rumors and he still wasn't sure what to believe. All he could be sure of was that everything carried an undercurrent of something more, something that wasn't right, something that called for alertness and vigilance. He took another long drink from the bottle, then felt a huge spike in reiatsu from somewhere in the distance. He immediately straightened and put a hand to the top of his zanpakto. It wasn't familiar, and such an uncontrolled spike was dangerous. The only two people who were so undisciplined were Ichigo and the Kenpachi, but this reiatsu wasn't either of them.

Yumichika landed gracefully beside him, his own hand on the hilt of his zanpakto. "You feel it too, Yumi? Do you think that we ought to go and check it out?"

Yumichika tossed his head, "No, not yet. It's just a flare, might just be a student losing their temper, since it's from the same direction as the Academy."

Ikkaku spat onto the roof tiles, "_Baka_, scaring everyone like that. Someone ought to go reprimand them."

Yumichika instead lightly rapped him on the head, "Hey, hey, forget about some stupid student. It's your turn to read to Yachiru."

Ikkaku left the roof, but Yumichika didn't move, hand still on his hilt. _'That was no student. Students with reiatsu like that are taught until they rarely spike, that was someone untrained still. What is Central thinking?'_

* * *

Orihime stirred the pot on the burner, inhaling the steam on what looked to be a particularly unappetizing stew. She tasted the concoction, and thought for a moment. She muttered to herself, "Needs more red bean paste and maybe some teriyaki?" She added both ingredients and stirred vigorously.

Tatsuki exited the bathroom, towel drying her hair. "Orihime-chan, what exactly are you making tonight?"

Orihime chirpily replied from the kitchen, "Curry! Will you be joining me Tatsuki-chan?"

Tatsuki grimaced and tried to keep her stomach from rolling, "No, sorry Orihime, my stomach is too delicate for your famous Red Bean Paste- Wasabi-Teriyaki Curry. I'm just going to go get some take out." She turned to ask the two grey forms on the living room couch. "Either of you interested?"

Grimmjow looked up , "Girlie, you're missing out. Orihime-dono's cooking is fantastic. A symphony of tastes!"

Tatsuki forced a laugh, "Ulquiorra? How about you?"

He sighed from the far end of the couch, turning another page of the magazine, before closing it, "I have a healthy respect for Orihime's cooking, and much rather be alive, woman. I will be going with you to get take out. "

Grimmjow snorted, "You're not man enough to handle it, Ulqui. Go run away from real food to that pansy concoction that you call food."

There was no response except the click of the door behind the pair. Orihime lifted the pot, and placed it on the table. "Grimmjow! Let's eat!"

* * *

The meeting began with the sound of a gong. Momo knew, because she rang the gong once a week at 10 pm on the dot. There was a new shadow in the darkness, and Momo sincerely wondered who it was who had come to talk.

Her voice intoned first, "The Broken meeting has opened. This is a safe place to talk about your hurts and pains without fear of it being discussed elsewhere or leaving the room. Everyone here is the same, there is no difference between a seated officer or a captain or a regular division member. Everyone here has a great hurt to unburden themselves with, and everyone here will listen impartially and will not interrupt. By virtue of you entering this room, everyone present has already agreed to these terms and conditions, and the kido placed around this room will prevent anyone from listening in or anyone in the room from speaking about anything said within these walls." She paused, and turned her head from face to face, "Who would like to begin?"

A soft voice started from the far corner, "Let me, Chairwoman." There was the sound of someone inhaling deeply, "On my last trip to the World of the Living, I watched her again. The brown haired girl with the pigtails. She wasn't quite as alive as before, in fact she seemed more grim and alone more than anything. It reminded me of here, how everything is bright white and pure, but everything how everyone has their zanpakto and their comrades, but how everyone is ultimately alone. I wonder if that's the meaning of life, to realize how we all become fragile broken things. Am I wrong to think that?" The voice sighed, "Or is it that we are all born broken and we have to put together the pieces in our lives? Or was the Great Betrayal the thing that undid all my hard work in forming bonds with everyone around me, and left me alone? But then, she smiled. She smiled, and it was a pained smile, but she smiled anyways. I have to wonder, was it a forced smile because everyone expected it from her, or was she honestly trying to find happiness again? Do I go through the motions everyday just because everyone expects me to? Or am I going through the motions just to try and find happiness in life again? I have to wonder if it's all worth it at the end of the day. I mean, having someone you looked up to betray you multiple times makes me question if I'm actually trustworthy, or if that person did it all to protect someone." The voice quit speaking.

Momo waited the customary 30 seconds before addressing the room again, "Who wants to speak next? No one here is under any obligation to speak."

A feminine voice spoke, "I want to speak." The tone was somber, "I, too, was twice betrayed. By the love of my life. But I just found out something that brings all the memories back from every moment I've spent with him and without him. I can't help but miss him, and I've tried everything to forget him, but it's like just as I was starting to be okay, I was blindsided by this great revelation and everything's been turned upside down again and I wish he were here so that I could show him what he's done to me. He's ruined me over and over and over again, and I can't help but love him so much. I've cried so many tears about him, but somehow this feels like he's coming back to me and at the same time drifting farther away. I'm unprepared to deal with this, with everything." There the shuffle of cloth against cloth, "Yet, I know if that person were here, he'd be the exact same and acting like he's invincible and like this would only make him more so. I feel like I've made myself so open and vulnerable because of him that I don't know if everything that felt so right about that person was real, or if I have any right to wish he were here with me tonight. I don't think I can ever let anyone get that close to me again. I just want the hurt to go away and find a way to move forward. It's not like I can forget someone who changed my life so much, who still continues to change my life."

"Chairwoman, let me go next." This voice was male, rough and quiet, "I met someone today who reminded me of myself with the person I used to look up to. They were fierce and determined and they spoke about right and wrong and what was right and how they would continue on their chosen path and I was thrown back into the past. I could practically see that person's spirit in front of my face having the same conversation with me what seems like a lifetime ago. And it feels like that person shows up wherever I look to frown down on me and say something that makes me wonder if I'm actually working towards what my goal is or if I'm destined to follow their path. I can't decide if I'm haunted by what that person did to help me develop my skills and beliefs, or if they were here today that they'd actually believe in what I'm doing and wholeheartedly support me like they used to. Yet, I can't help but honor their memory and what they believed in because it wasn't what they believed that was wrong, it was the way they went about trying to achieve their beliefs."

Outside, the time rang midnight, and Momo rang the gong again. "That's all for tonight. Thank you all for coming. We will meet again next week at the same time and place. Have a good night."

As they all left without looking back, Momo wondered what she would say if she'd had the chance to speak tonight. She had nothing to face these people with, her betrayer was still alive and somehow she couldn't say she hated him for making her so much stronger, but she hated what she did to everyone. She accepted that he had destroyed her, but she had started rebuilding herself to be stronger, so she thanked him for that. But seeing the evidence of his treachery, the ripple effect of his charisma and charm and ability to use people, she burned with rage at him once again. "Somethings will never change, will they? Will I always burn with rage at seeing what you created, you who I admired more than anyone ought to admire a person? Or will there come a time when I make my peace with everything and forgive you because you are you and the past is the past and there is no way to undo what has been done? Will there come a time when I am less broken than I am now, when I am less broken than in the beginning? Will there come a day when you see what you've done with your own eyes and repent? Probably not the last, and maybe not the one before that too, but I hope for the formers, because maybe then everything will have been forgotten and everyone can rest in peace." Then she too left .

* * *

Rukia knew this day would come one day; she was no fool and she knew about the pressure that the elders put on Nii-san. She had mentally prepared herself, she had figured that was the best way to deal with such situations. She just hadn't expected it this side of the century. She stared at the file of photos in front of her. "Nii-san, may I go through these photos?"

Byakuya tilted his head, "Before you do that, Rukia, know that this is not by my free will that I do this. The Kuchiki Elders have given me the choice to either present you with these matches, or to let them choose. In either case, I have already tried to filter the choices you are presented with. And for having to put you in such a position, I wish you would forgive us all."

Rukia nodded, "Hai, Nii-san." She opened the folder, and began looking at the pictures. It was a slim folder, so she didn't have many hopes going in. But this was too much. At the top were three Omaeda's, almost unidentifiable from one another. Then there were other minor nobles, and the list just kept getting worse. Some of the men were ancient, almost as old as some of the elders. None of them reminded her of what she was looking for in a husband, not the loyalty or strength or determination – she cut herself off, because there wasn't anyone in this pile that would live up to those expectations. She hadn't prepared herself for anything like this. She averted her eyes in a swift motion and closed the folder and pushed it away from her. "Nii-san –"

Byakuya held up a hand to stop her, "Rukia, there is one more that is my personal choice to include, one that would be more favorable to you and would be a good political match, but it is one that will be a hard sell to the elders." He passed her a photo, face down.

Rukia picked it up and with baited breath turned it over gently. Her breath caught, and then she found her voice, "Nii-san, what is the meaning of this!"

* * *

Karin tossed and turned in her futon, trapped in a waking nightmare. The landscape was rocky and bare, the ruins of what looked to be a castle, almost volcanic and shrouded with fog. As she walked through the dry, hot landscape she started to see an outcropping develop on the horizon, the steady rise of the land betraying the mountain that lay in the dense fog ahead. As she traveled onwards, there were some plants, poking up between stone pavers or marble flagstone, surreally vivid against the landscape.

**"Karin –"**

"That voice! Who are you? Where am I?" Karin spun looking through the fog to see who was there. "Show yourself!"

There was a rush of wind, then a figure loomed over Karin. **"Karin, wake up – "**

"I can't hear you!" Karin called back, somehow desperate. "What's your name?" She tried to get closer, but the figure backtracked. She could see the faint outline of a sakkat and what looked to be gauzy veils hanging off the hat, almost to the floor, shrouding everything about the figure in shadows.

The figure spoke again, **"Karin, you must wake up! Karin – !"**

Suddenly Karin jolted awake. "Kurosaki sama!" It was a shrill scream from outdoors, where the inner courtyard was. Karin vaguely recognized it as one of the maids. "Kurosaki sama is still inside that room!" The room was stifling hot, terribly dry and she was beaded with sweat; it felt like someone had started a fire in the room. Then she saw the leaping ribbons of yellow and red and orange; there really was a fire in the room.

"What –?" She scrambled backwards, away from the doorway to the courtyard which the fire had blocked, noting the heat that pressed in on the other side of the screen doors leading further into the building. She grabbed the vase sitting on the low table in the corner, then judged the amount of water it contained and the size of the flames. She decided that it wasn't worth the risk trying to put out the flames, and splashed it over herself, thanking the kami that it was a large enough vase to wet down all of her clothes. Then she readied herself, taking a deep breath, trying not to cough at the density of the smoke. She closed her eyes and then ran straight at the flames, crossing her sopping sleeves over her face as she crashed through the flaming panels.

The maids screamed when she fell out onto the night dewed grass. Several fainted, but a handful gathered their wits once they saw it was Karin, bearing down with more water to put out any flames and a blanket. She stood, waving off the blanket, and brushed herself off, surreptiously checking for burns as she coughed out the last of the smoke in her lungs, but the damage was relegated to the edges of her yukata. More of the maids were trying to put out the fire.

Karin visually identified the housekeeper, and caught the end of her sleeve, "Kasei-fu sama, is there anyone left inside? Has anyone been hurt?"

The housekeeper shook her head, "No, Kurosaki sama –"

Ichigo ran over, and caught her by the shoulders, "Karin! Are you okay? Were you hurt? Dammit, why didn't any of the captains realize - ?" He draped his haori over her shoulders.

Hitsugaya landed at the edge of the yard, sending a icy blast to put out the last of the flames, "Ichigo, why on earth is there a fire blazing in your house at midnight?" He did a double take when he saw the sooty Karin, "Kurosaki?" He was rewarded with a stealthy foot stomp.

"Didn't I tell you, call me Karin?" Her voice was hoarse from the smoke, but her glare was just as dangerous as ever.

Ichigo broke in, "Toshiro, do you think that this could be Karin's zanpakto manifesting itself?"

He considered this for a moment, "It's a possibility. If that is the case, then she needs to undergo extensive training immediately." He turned to address Karin, who was patiently watching the exchange completely lost, "I'm sorry, I was hoping that this wouldn't become necessary."

Karin finally lost her temper, "Would someone please explain what's going on?"

One of the maids appeared at her brother's elbow, "Kurosaki dono?" Ichigo turned to look at the trembling maid, surprised; she dropped to the grass in a deep bow, "Kurosaki dono! It's my fault!"

* * *

Kiyone pushed against the door that trapped her in a small dark place with the sometimes bane of her exsistence. "This is bad, this is very bad. What will everyone think?!"

Senshiro , who was squished into the corner tried to speak, but between the way Kiyone was struggling and how little room there was in the closet in general, he had ended up with his face pressed firmly between his contorted arms and movement was pretty much impossible. Kiyone gave up struggling against the storerooms' deadbolt, and slumped against the other wall. Senshiro unglued himself from the wall, and sat himself in the far corner of the closet. He spoke, noting how he couldn't see her in the darkness, "Kiyone, are you okay?"

Her voice sounded closer than her thought, "No, I'm not. Tonight was my night off. Me and Isane were going to go home and eat with our family and play with our nieces and nephews." Her voice was muffled now, "Oh, man, Kaa-san is going to be ballistic, thinking I'm with a guy, and she's probably already convincing Tou-san that he's got to meet said guy."

Senshiro didn't exactly follow the train of thought, "Well, you are with a guy at the moment. Technically."

Kiyone's punch was surprisingly accurate, "Wrong 'with'. If you ever meet her, never ever say the words 'take responsibility' – actually, just never meet her. Run away first."

Senshiro pounded on his leg, "_Chikso_, how the h#$& did searching for a bomb end up with us locked in a closet?!"

Kiyone responded, "You know, this is going to feed the rumor mill, when they open this closet tomorrow morning. It's going to be bad."

Senshiro looked to where he knew the door was, "Kiyone, how good are you at kido? We still haven't tried that."

Kiyone's tone brightened, "That's a good idea. Let's try it."

Needless to say, kido didn't work. After all, the secret entrance to Ukitake's snack vault was essentially impregnable.

* * *

Shuuhei leaned against the tattoo artist's chair, feeling the sting of the needle against his ribcage. Maybe doing this tipsy wasn't the best idea, but it was something to get his mind off everything. He relaxed, focusing on the hum of the machine and the sounds that existed outside the parlor. It was the normal sounds of the night, the sounds of hundreds of Shinigami relaxing and unwinding. Of course, he had no idea what he was getting tattooed, it had looked like something powerfully tribal and harsh, but not like Renji's, less harsh lines and more curves and swirls, but dark black. Sleep would come easily tonight. Focusing on the burn blooming across his ribs would ensure that he wouldn't wake up from a nightmare, that he'd get a peaceful rest, almost the same as having a warm body share his bed would. Though he had quit with the hookers, they were never close to the person he actually wanted in his bed.

* * *

Her shoulders shook, but she stayed bowed low on the grass. Ichigo responded, incredulous, "What are you talking about, Reika san?"

"I thought that maybe Kurosaki sama would wake up and be afraid to find herself in a different place than normal, so I put a lit lamp in her room just in case. I thought it would be safe because it was metal and there were very small holes that the light would come through. It must have been knocked over, and the oil must have caught and started the fire. Please forgive me!"

Ichigo looked at the fire, which was mostly put out by this time, then he knelt to her level, grasping her shoulders and drawing her to her feet. "Reika san, there is nothing to forgive. You tried to do something kind with good intentions, and though those intentions didn't work out as you had expected, thank you for coming forward and explaining the truth. On the bright side, I actually wanted to redo that particular wing, it seemed to be a fire hazard, as this has demonstrated, so you've given me the perfect excuse. So in truth, we have a lot to thank you for, Reika san." He smiled, before calling to everyone, "The fire ought to be out by now, so please, everyone return to sleep, this can be left until the morning."

* * *

Matsumoto was glad for the sleeping pills Unohana had given her, she had taken one less than 5 minutes ago and she was already sleepy. She trudged to her futon, and snuggled deeply under the cover. Within moments she was asleep, falling through the gossamer layers of darkness.

She woke up in a meadow, similar to how she had spent her afternoons off with Gin. Somehow, he always had managed to wrangle the schedule so that they had the same times off, and he'd once managed a full three week vacation in the World of the Living. That was Gin, always doing the impossible. Matsumoto was sure it was the drugs, but she could practically see him lying next to her. The way he'd twine his fingers through her hair, and the way he'd kiss her sneakily, each one lasting an eternity yet never quite long enough. The way he'd open his eyes, just for her, and they'd be filled with some emotion that she never cared to name because she'd never had to.

If he were here, lying curled around her like her self-proclaimed knight, what would she tell him? If she said, "I love you, always and forever," he'd probably laugh and tell her that he already knew that.

If she asked, "Why?" He'd reply that he was doing it for her, to protect her.

And if she told him she was pregnant with his child? He'd probably snake his arms out and run them over her stomach, cooing words to a soul that didn't understand him, about how he'd protect that tiny soul, how he hoped that it looked like their okaa-san, because she was so beautiful she put all the stars and the sun to shame with her beauty, how he was waiting to meet that soul and how he could barely wait until he could hold them and how he'd be the best otou-san ever. Then he'd tilt his face up to watch her and kiss her until the moon rose or until they sent out a search party. (The series of events that had followed that action had left them laughing until their sides hurt.) She closed her eyes and let the tears she rarely let out flow unchecked. Centuries together had imprinted everything about him into her; she knew him like she knew the feel of her zanpakto.

_'Gin, I miss you. I miss you and I don't know what I'm doing on my own. I'm having your child and I'm keeping it because somehow I can't help but feel that it's one of my last tethers to you besides memories and that if this is the legacy that you're leaving in my care, then I hope that I can do a good job making the bits of us that came together to form this soul into something spectacular. Because everyone will want to know, and everyone will watch and wait and I don't think I'm strong enough to do this by myself. I wish you were here, and that you had never left me.' _

She could practically feel his arms around her, holding her close, her protector, '_Ran-chan, I never really left you. And you'll be spectacular as an okaa-san, because it's you. I'm glad it's you, because you are the strongest person I know, you are the one I love. Be sure to show our child my picture, and tell them about me.'_

She curled tightly into a ball, and pretended that he was there one more time, because she needed his cocky attitude more than ever.

* * *

Renji hoped that this was the right move; it felt like she'd been wallowing for so long it would consume her completely. She was leaning in the corner, surrounded by empty alcohol bottles, and a series on empty vials. He wasn't sure what exactly as in those bottles, but he knew that that many vials in a 12 hour period wasn't good. He carefully draped her in a cloak, and lifted her; Nemu weighed less than a butterfly, it felt like he was carrying a brittle mess of bones.

He left the 12th Division barracks soundlessly. Renji hadn't come of his own volition, not really, he felt like he was responsible for her. That was duty, not choice, right? But he cared for his peer, in a professional way. She was the best tie breaker in the fukutaicho meetings, and was always capable. Lieutenants had to look out for one another. He kept a steady grip on her wrist, keeping an eye on her rapidly weakening pulse, and sent a quick prayer to whatever benevolent god was listening that this wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

* * *

Karin turned to reenter the undamaged part of the house at the tail end of the procession of maids and assorted servants, but was stopped by a strong hold on the edge of her sleeve. "Toshiro, what do you want? It's late, I'm tired, and the crazy assassin lady made it seem like I've got to go through hell tomorrow as well." She rubbed her eyes tiredly, "And I'm covered in soot, to top it all off."

Toshiro tugged her sleeve a bit harder, and she turned to face him, "I haven't gotten the chance to ask yet, are you alright?" His eyes crinkled as he inspected her slumped form. "Though I guess I just got my answer. Do you want to talk about it?"

Karin grinned at him, tired but willing. "Yeah." Suddenly the sleepiness vanished from her countenance, "Wait, what are you doing in this part of the Seireitei? The 10th Division is on the far side of this place."

Toshiro looked away, "I felt your reiatsu spike, and I got worried. You generally have pretty good control." Not necessarily a lie, but not the whole truth.

Karin settled on the edge of the hallway that opened into the garden, patting the place next to her , "Well, you look like h$%*, wanna talk about it?" She stared at the captain who stood stock still under the stars.

He didn't exactly know if he ought to. The maids would talk. But there wasn't anything that he wanted more in that particular moment than to sit there and talk with Karin. Hyorinmaru rumbled deep within him, but he wasn't really sure if his zanpakto was in agreement or just telling him to hurry up and make up his mind. She took the choice out of his hands, reaching out to take his hand and drag him onto the ledge. "Now, spill."

He took a deep breath, before looking up at the stars. "Well I found out that I need to find a replacement lieutenant for the next four to five months. Which none of my division members are capable of doing it as smoothly as Matsumoto." He turned to face her, "And before you ask, she's fine, she's undergoing a battery of tests in 4th and will be perfectly fine."

Karin raised a slim eyebrow, "That sounds like you never actually appreciated what Rangiku did for you. Maybe you should do something nice for her." She burrowed herself deeply into haori around her shoulders, feeling for the fringed fabric that she had bound around her neck. "But that sounds safer than my day, practically tame in comparison."

He replied, "Who knows? Maybe I'm editing out certain parts."

Karin considered, "You could be. I'd never know. Maybe it's something that I don't need to know, like a state secret of the Seireitei." She smiled, trying to stifle her laugh.

Toshiro eyed her cooly, "Something like that." There was no way he was ever going to tell her about earlier on the Sokyoku hill. Not yet. "So come, on, let's hear about your day."

Karin sighed, "Well, it was hell. I think I need someone to teach me the really basic things and then move forward. Just throwing me in wasn't useful to anyone. I was like a bumbling idiot."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, "Maybe, but maybe you were better than what you think?"

She collapsed in a fit of giggles, "Toshiro, now is not the time to get in touch with your humorous side for the first time." She sobered, "No, I just felt like a giant disappointment to everyone's expectations. Like they expected me to be exactly like Ichi-nii."

Toshiro considered watching the still garden and the dark sky full of more stars than you could see in Karakura. The two figures sitting at the edge of the hallway were silent a long time, just watching the stars, and no one knew when they drifted off into sleep, leaning against one another.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm updating really quickly. I'm not sure if I like this style of writing more than a just a little blurb – to be honest this style is spoiling me, I just want to keep going until the end, and that would take forever. Suprisingly, juggling so many character appearances isn't as hard as I thought it would be. Either that or I'm becoming one of those writers who drops plots midway through... So mostly fluff, but fluff is good every now and again. I don't really have anything important to say, so Merry Christmas (yes, this was an update as a special thank you present for readers.) I hope you enjoyed it, and if you have any feedback ,feel free to contact me or review if you feel like it. **

**Until the next chapter.**

**ModernArt2012**


	6. What comes next or The Plot Thickens (Yo

**A/N: I've come to a realization – I think I've gone from something that was planned to be light to something that feels pretty heavy. Maybe that's a good thing? I can't tell, to be honest. It wasn't my intention, not in the slightest, but I can't decide whether that was a good mistake or not. The downside is that I might be drowning people in angst. The upside is I'm drowning in ideas for some more Hitskarin fics, so there'll be another one once this one ends, and another one after that – though I have no idea when that'll be. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything but the plot. And maybe a single OC, who made a 2 second appearance in the first chapter. But if you want my OC, feel free to just go ahead and take her. I kind of hated her anyways…**

* * *

Chapter 6: What comes next or The Plot Thickens (You have no idea how long I've waited to say that)

Karin woke to the light of the rising sun streaming onto her face, blinding her momentarily. There were sounds from further inside the house, the soft sounds of feet shush-shushing over the tatami mats, and Karin was momentarily dazed. Once she had regained her bearings, she spotted the destruction relegated to the opposite wing of the house. The events of the previous night came flooding back to her. She quickly looked around, "To –?" Her eyes landed on what had been serving as her pillow, a white haori with the numeral 'ten' facing outward, slightly sooty. Some part of her heart warmed at the gesture, and she smiled softly, before quickly checking that no one had seen. Maybe if she were Yuzu she would have 'aww'ed and snuggled her face into the cloth, trying to catch the elusive combination of winter pine and frost that no one else seemed to have. Instead, she picked up the coat, quickly shrugging out of Ichigo's, and called into the house, "Hiroko-san, could please have this washed and ironed for me please?" She left the two haori in the maid's care before leaving to eat, and it wasn't lost on her that she had his scarf round her neck or the fact that she couldn't stop smiling for the longest time.

* * *

The first thing he noticed when his captain walked in was that he had seemed to age 50 years overnight. 50 years in the Seireitei, so maybe a few months human time, but it was still shocking. Not that he could have expressed his shock if he had tried; his own night had been a trial. If neither 4th nor 12th had any idea what was in mysterious vials, nor could testing determine what the contents were, then – Renji shook himself and resumed focusing on his paperwork. He checked the clock, he had an hour and a half until he had to lead the training exercises with the regular division members, and after lunch he was going to work with some promising seated officers on achieving bankai. He quickly signed his name on the bottom of the form he had just finished filling out, before moving on to the division's internal inventory, noting what needed to be restocked.

His thoughts were interrupted by his captain, "Renji, there is a meeting in 1st that we must attend this afternoon. Be sure your schedule is clear, I fear that this meeting is going to take some time."

"Hai, taicho." Renji returned to the work laying on his table, wishing his muddled thoughts weren't running at shunpo speeds round his head.

* * *

Nemu's eyes were glazed over, lifelessly vacant and the only real indication that she was alive was the beeping of the electrocardiogram, its steady rhythm mated with the rise of the cotton blankets tucked neatly around the unnaturally still form. Rangiku wasn't sure what to make of the doll propped in the bed; it didn't seem like the Nemu she remembered from the fukutaicho meetings, it seemed like her gigai. She stood in the doorway, one arm round her IV drip, holding her steady. She didn't really know Nemu, but they were the same weren't they? Fukutaichos for captains who were terribly hard to understand, each stuck with misunderstood geniuses for leaders. They always followed their captain, no matter what the reason. Yes, they were the same, and Rangiku was pained with the unsettling knowledge that Nemu, too, was in the Intensive Care Unit in 4th, except with far more tubes and machines plugged into the still form's body.

She entered the room, taking care to dodge the maze of cords and wires and tubes that formed the black haired woman's life line. She settled herself onto the chair that had been placed beside the bed. It was hard not to recall the way Momo had lain in a similar bed in nearly the same way. She remembered how Unohana had said that it would be good for the person in the hospital bed to hear a person's voice. "Hello, Nemu-san, it's Rangiku Matsumoto. I feel silly, talking to you even though I barely know you outside of the Women's Association or from the Fukutaicho meetings. But I'm in the Intensive Care Unit too, so I figured it'd be nice to have someone to talk to about everything, who's pretty much always here. That's pretty selfish of me, huh? I guess I can afford to be selfish, cause I'm stuck here for the foreseeable future." She paused, trying to remember if Unohana had mentioned if people who were like this would remember what people told them. She decided to wait until she could ask, "This is probably nosy of me, but I want to know why you're in here. I'm here because – well, let's leave that for a later time, because it's a complicated issue, and we've got plenty of time to go over the mess that is me. I'm going to go now, because I'm not really sure I'm supposed to be here. I'll stop by to see you soon, Nemu-san." She stood to go, and turned back before fully exiting the room. It looked like no one had entered the space, a frozen piece of time.

* * *

Rukia wished she hadn't seen that picture. She really wished she hadn't. But she couldn't find fault with her brother's reasoning; as usual, it was flawless. She had found herself agreeing with his reasoning, and that frightened her. She considered him her best friend, but living with that guy for several months didn't mean much. Heck, people in the world of the living did it all the time, and it didn't mean lifelong commitment. And sure, they operated well together, and their strengths were well matched, but it didn't mean anything about themselves and their personalities. She was sure he just brought out the worst in her, since they fought often, which would reflect badly on the Kuchiki's in general. Really, there were so many cons to this - !

She hadn't really taken the time to think about why her heart had jumped with what she wanted to say was surprise but knew was more like elation and fear and a warped mix of happiness and horror. She was a woman with a one track mind, and that currently meant finding the other person in the picture and explaining the situation. Which knowing him, wouldn't go over well at all.

* * *

Yachiru wriggled off the Kenpachi's shoulder, patting him on the head as her goodbye. He would find her when he was done with taking care of the Hollows that were swarming the current area where they were posted. "Have fun, Ken-chan!"

She exited the World of the Living, skipping through the Senkaimon, ignoring the two Shinigami who saluted her. She looked around the vast holdings of the Seireitei and couldn't decide where to go. Not that she really wanted to go anywhere, but she was bored, and very few people could entertain her. Baldy was busy, and so was Feathers, and Boobies was missing. Shorty wouldn't be good to bother, he never was, plus Boobies said that he was acting weird lately. Plus Rukia and Strawberry were super busy still, and she'd already seen Bya-bya today. He didn't look well, so she was going to leave him alone until she could bring something to cheer him up. She skipped over the rooftops, heading towards the one place where she knew she could find something to cheer him up. She just hoped it wouldn't make him sad. That would be bad. Then she was going to 13th to visit Ukki and Shun-shun. Nana would be there too, and there would be lots of sweets.

* * *

Yamamoto inhaled deeply, not showing any outward distress at the week's events. But it was something that seemed too much like the previous War's events. He suspected that it all had been orchestrated by Aizen, and he wouldn't be surprised if it turned out that Aizen had manipulated everything from the beginning. His lieutenant was busy preparing for the meeting that would take place later today, but he was troubled by the singular development that could be said to have begun all the others – the death of the younger Kurosaki. He was wracking his brains trying to discover how the events unfolding in front of him were going to benefit the ex- Shinigami, and what the handsome man's end goal really was. He ignored the sounds ringing over the Seireitei, trying to imagine the destruction that the still healing Seireitei was going to undergo in this War.

* * *

Karin flattened herself against the wall on the far side of the Kurosaki compound, peeking around the corner to watch the platoon of Shinigami who were banging on the gate to try and enter the Kurosaki mansion. She knew who they were there for, and there was no way that she was going to have the same day as the nightmarish one she had had yesterday. Plus, she had to deliver Toshiro's haori back to him, and it would be rude to send a servant. She'd had one of the maids draw her a map to get her to his office, currently tucked into the pocket she'd secretly stitched into her yukata's sleeves. She peeked once more to check that the group wouldn't notice her, then she darted away in the direction that the maid had indicated.

Unfortunately, 2nd had anticipated that Karin would try to escape their clutches, and had sent a second platoon to set up stops in strategic places around the Seireitei. Karin had run into three such teams, and had barely avoided two of them. The third was currently chasing after her, but she had put the years of sprinting across a soccer field to use, and had entered a crowd and then slipped into the nearest gate. Which would have been a great escape, if she hadn't run face first into a person.

She fell back onto her tailbone, rubbing the forming lump on her head. "Oww, watch where you're going – !" She glared up at the figure who had crouched in the time it had taken her to look at him, "Ichi-nii?" She stared bewilderedly at him, "What are you doing here?"

He stared at her, "That's my question. I was just told to apprehend someone who was running from justice or something. I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the message." He looked her over, from her messy hair to the scrapes on her hands and heels. His eyes widened with realization, "Wait a minute – "

A dark haired girl with her hair held by a clip and an armband bearing the symbol of "5" on a wooden badge held out her hand, "Hello there, I'm Momo Hinamori, Kurosaki taicho's lieutenant. You must be Karin! It's nice to meet you!" She smiled pleasantly.

Karin graciously accepted the hand, "Thanks. It's nice to meet you as well, though Ichi-nii didn't say much about you."

Ichigo burst in, "HOLD ON A MINUTE! KARIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING -?"

Karin postured the same as him, facing off against him, "What do you think I'm doing, idiot?! Now lower your voice before I'm caught!"

Ichigo glowered at her, "Why are you running from Shinigami anyway?"

Karin glared at him, "They're trying to make me undergo 'training' or something, but it's no good. They keep expecting me to be like you."

Ichigo recoiled, alarmed, "What? That's not – "

Momo cut him off, holding up the freshly cleaned and ironed haori, the packaging undone around the front, "Oh! You have Shiro-chan's haori?" She turned to face Karin.

Ichigo stared at her as well, "Why do you have Toshiro's haori?" His tone was suspicious.

Then Momo tapped his shoulder, "Taicho? The regular division members are staring, and the Shinigami from 2nd are still looking for Karin, maybe we ought to go inside? I'm sure it would be more comfortable."

She led them both into the spare office, and then left, sliding the door closed slowly. Ichigo glared at his sister over the table. "Now, why on earth do you have Toshiro's haori?"

Karin glared right back, "Why are you making it into such a big deal? I don't get why I should get the inquisition over having a haori."

Ichigo growled, "Because captains don't take off their haori so easily. So, I have to wonder, what exactly is going on?" He punctuated his annoyance by slamming his hand on the table, leaning forward menacingly.

Karin recoiled, surprised, "What do you mean, captains don't take off their haori? Didn't you take yours off and give it to me?"

Ichigo clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes closed, letting the vein in his forehead throb, "That's an entirely different situation, Karin. You're my sister, it's May and it's cold at night, and you were soaking wet." He clenched his fists, "But, Shinigami love gossip, so you'd be ground through the rumor mill with someone who has so many rumors spread about him, no matter what you did, everyone would think you'd only achieved anything because you were with … **him**." He looked away, unable to meet Karin's eyes. "He's got a reputation for being a heartbreaker, and though I'm sure he's not, letting you get dragged through the mud just because of him pisses me off."

Karin stared at him, mildly pissed, "Ichi-nii, I've dealt with worse than a little rumor mill. Let me handle myself, besides, would you rather everyone think that I run to my brother with my problems? It'll be just as bad." She eyed him, "Now, can I go finish my errand? I'm sure you've got better things to do than sit around accomplishing nothing."

Ichigo cursed, "$%&#. Fine, do as you want. Just don't blame me if I start hurting people on your behalf."

Karin glared at him from the doorway, "Ichi-nii, if you do, you will officially be the lamest brother ever." Then she stared across the courtyard, then returned to look at Ichigo, "Rukia-nee is coming over here and she looks really mad. What did you do?" She left the door open behind her, calling to Rukia, "Good morning Rukia-nee!"

* * *

Shuuhei wondered if he ought to pinch himself, but the pain of the still fresh tattoo on his rib cage informed him that he was very much awake. He pretended to be busy editing the layout of the paper, but half of his attention was focused on the figure proofreading the articles with a bright orange pen. She was nibbling the end of the pen, letting the front end of her bob fall forward to cover the side of her face, but he knew the look of utter concentration on her face.

"Hey, Shuuhei-kun?" She spoke up.

He looked up, "Yeah?"

"These op eds aren't recent enough to hold anyone's attention. Plus, there always seems to be so much spare space in the paper. Do you want me to write something to take up the extra space on page 10?"

"You want to write an opinion editorial? But you usually do a short story series."

She smiled softly, and he almost forgot that she was the one who wrote tragic stories that never had a happy ending. He was the only one who knew, because she used an assumed name, but having her write an opinion editorial? He cleared his throat, "I mean, what would you write about?"

She giggled, "Well, I would write about the rumor mill. I mean, everyone who we know has pretty much been a victim of it at one point or another, so why don't I write about it? I can condemn it because people don't know who I am besides another Shinigami, and if it comes from a normal person, then they'll think twice about rumors and stuff. Plus, if no one can officially do anything, if someone says something, then everyone will think twice about the rumor mill."

He almost smiled, but knew better, "So you're doing it as a public service?"

She shook her head, "No, I have other reasons. Personal ones. But someone ought to, after so long." She got up, rearranging the papers she had proofread. "I'll send it over tomorrow morning, first thing. Bye, Shuuhei-kun." She smiled the same soft smile as earlier and he lost his senses for a minute.

The door shut before he could gather his senses enough to respond, "Bye, Momo."

* * *

Uryu stared at the prone form still sleeping soundly on his futon. He wondered if he should be irate with Urahara for giving him such a lazy bodyguard, but the man did his job well, and was extremely useful, when he was awake that is. And he made such an excellent model.

He was about to dump a bucket of water on Starkk when the person in question sat up on his own. "Good morning, Uryu." He yawned sleepily, rubbing at his permanent 5 o'clock shadow. "What are we going to do tonight, Brain?"

Uryu tried to keep his eyebrow from twitching at the reference to the American children's cartoon. Actually, it was a terrible comparison. Starkk was just as good as a Brain himself, but he claimed to prefer the role of Pinkie, and Uryu wasn't going to try and dissuade him, since the last time had ended with Starkk fast asleep on the floor and Uryu with an injured back from trying to carry Starkk to his futon.

He pushed up his glasses. "Urahara called us all together later today. Seems like something is going on in the Soul Society, and from what I can infer, it's not good."

Starkk opened his eyes, all traces of weariness gone, "How bad do you think?"

Uryu stared down at his third flatmate, "Bad enough that I think we're going to need to step up training. Tia and Chad are already waiting outside."

Starkk was already getting ready, "So we're on high alert. Things could – "

Uryu stuffed a slice of toast into his mouth. "Whatever you do, don't finish that sentence. Last time I got involved with something like this and someone said that, things magically managed to do just the opposite." They exited the flat, leaving the silent room empty and bare, not a home and not anything important to return to.

* * *

Soi Fon stared at the reports, eyes blurring with fatigue. How could a single, clearly untalented girl avoid her trained ninjas, some of which had been training for hundreds of years! There was no trace of one Karin Kurosaki. She smiled savagely. Maybe she had been too quick to judge the slip of a girl who had managed to evade everything Soi Fon sent out to get her. She wondered if Ichigo would be terribly furious if his sister turned into one of her ninja; she clearly had the most talent for it, even more than her current idiotic lieutenant. Then Soi Fon decided that she didn't really care what Ichigo thought, because his sister, though she was leakier than a sieve about her reiatsu, was the most promising recruit she had seen in so long and she was salivating over being able to train such a strong student. She looked at the Onmitsukido Corp member who was waiting for her orders. "Find the girl. She is important, make sure you do everything to capture her unharmed."

* * *

Karin stood at the entrance to the 10th Division, standing unobtrusively just inside the gate, panting heavily. Escaping those ninja had taken most of her considerable endurance, and she was close to exhaustion. It was nearly midday, and her stomach was growling like a lion roars. She straightened and looked around, trying to decide where the best place to look for Toshiro was. She started across the yard, only to be stopped by a man with severe facial hair. "You there! What are you doing!"

'_SH$^%.'_ She swore creatively in her head. She turned around, putting on her most Yuzu-like smile. "Why, hello there. I'm looking for To – I mean, Histugaya –taicho's office. I - I was sent to deliver this package to him." She looked up in her best imitation of an innocent flirtatious glance, trying to peer up from under her eyelashes. Apparently, it worked, because the Shinigami looked mollified and was blushing furiously.

"Of – of course, miss! Right this way." He continued to blush furiously, shortening his strides to walk right alongside her. Karin tried to pretend that she was looking straight forward, but she saw the way the Shinigami looked at her. She wanted to be disgusted and to kick him where it hurt, but she was playing a part and breaking the act would do no one any good.

She was thankful when they reached a building in the center of the complex. "Here you are miss. Let me just announce you." He stared at her expectantly.

She didn't know what to say to that, but didn't have to. He leaned out onto the porch, his shirt hanging around his waist, glaring menacingly at the Shinigami, "Thank you, Seventh Seat Takezoe." He vaulted over the railing and landed lightly on the ground in front of Karin, gently grabbing hold of her wrist and pulling her flush against his bare chest, settling his head neatly on top of hers, "That will be all." It was not lost on any of the people present that Toshiro had his zanpakto in his free hand. What wasn't lost on two of the people was that dainty rose that flushed across her face as her head collided with Toshiro's collarbone. The Shinigami beat a hasty retreat as he tugged her into his office.

Once safely inside, he cursed once, before staring at her, "You do realize he's going to go to a bar and start telling people –"

Karin held up a hand and stopped him midsentence, "Ichi-nii just gave me the same talk. So, before this becomes more of a hassle than it's worth." She thrust out the package in her hands. "Here, you left it –" She looked away, unable to complete her sentence.

He stared at the package, surprised. "Thanks."

She crossed her arms, "You're welcome." She punctuated the sentence with a bright smile. "Just don't do it ever do it again. I swear, the maids are already planning a winter wedding for – "She knew she was blathering, but someone had to fill the silence, because she didn't want to think about whether or not he had noticed her blush. Or how nice he had smelt so nice, even with the hint of sweat. No, she wasn't going to let her mind stray there.

He was glad that she kept talk, because that kept his mind strictly on what she was saying, not how nice she looked even after the near miss last night, or how much she had gone through to get this back to him, or how mad he had been (irrationally so) at how his 7th seat had been looking at her. No, now the only danger was staring at her too long. Because he was going to notice the little details that made her breathtakingly gorgeous. Though he hadn't just thought that. No, no one was ever going to find out that he had just thought Karin Kurosaki was breathtakingly gorgeous . "What? What did you just say?" She was looking at him in askance. He looked away, crossing his arms as well.

He cleared his throat, "Thanks for returning my haori. Luckily, no one noticed that I was missing it." He took her elbow, "Thank you, Karin." He let her out onto the porch and walked her out through the gate. "I've got a meeting tonight, but tomorrow, will you come and train with me?" The offer just slipped out. But in hindsight, it was the perfect solution.

Karin looked at him, then realization dawned. "That's perfect! I can get out that demon woman's training, and I'll actually be trained!" Her smile lost some of its brilliance, "But you're not getting anything out of it." He wanted to beg to differ, but wasn't quite sure what he was begging to differ about. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms behind her head. Then she opened one eye to look at him, "I've got it. I'll do Rangiku's paperwork." He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off with a swift kick to his shin. "No, no arguments."

He tried to open his mouth again, but she kicked him again. She stepped out into the streets, then smiled at him, "I'll see you tomorrow, Toshiro!" Then she was gone.

* * *

Ukitake stood confidently next to the Kenpachi, facing towards the spot where Mayuri ought have been standing, and behind in the blank space behind that, where Nemu also ought to have been. He frowned unconsciously; there seemed to be many missing from the meeting. He scanned the room quickly, noting that Matsumoto wasn't at the meeting either, and that Histugaya didn't look too upset about that fact. More worrisome was that both the Kenpachi and Yachiru had made it before the meeting's start time. He tried not to think too much of it, after all, miracles were allowed to occur.

He cleared his expression as the Soutaicho and his lieutenant entered the room, settling themselves at the head of the room. He listened attentively, because whatever was so important that everyone was asked to gather was on par with finding out that Ryoka were invading or that Aizen had betrayed them. But he hadn't expected this, "There is a lot of bad news, I am afraid. Recently, we found Mayuri Kurotsuchi dead deep within the Maggot's Nest. Nemu Kurotsuchi is presently being treated in 4th and will not be able to continue her duties at this time. From my understanding, Rangiku Matsumoto is also going to be undergoing a long term treatment in 4th." A smattering of anxious exclamations, but Soutaicho held up a hand, "However, this is not the worst of the news that I have to tell you. Aizen has escaped his prison, and at such a time when we are not at full fighting capability." Ukitake felt like his heart had stopped.

"Soutaicho! You can't mean – "

Ichigo stepped out of the two orderly lines, his hand clutching the hilt of Zangetsu, his haori flapping around him as his spiritual pressure rose. "Are you kidding me?! You can't expect me to do what I did last time! I can't just go back to the World of The Living – " His face was enraged yet pale.

Ukitake was vaguely aware of the horror written across everyone's faces. Everyone had scattered out of the rows, even Zaraki wasn't expressing his usual bloodlust. Byakyua's considerable calm had broken, and he was pale faced and had taken a step back. Suddenly what had begun as a good day took a downhill plunge.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year's! **** I hope that everyone has a good one. There's not much left to say. I like writing characters who are completely clueless. I also imagine Karin to be tsundere in that sort of situation. Can't say why, but she seems like the type. Have a wonderful 2013! **


	7. Paperwork and Small-Weighty Talks or The

**A/N: And I figure that there ought to be some sort of heads up for everyone. My university started again on the 7****th****, so I'll be back to sporadic updates until I get another long break. I'll try to update as often as possible. And on to the next!**

***If you're uncomfortable with implied sexual situations, here is your forewarning.***

**Disclaimer: The usual. I have no rights to any of the intellectual property as given here, expect the plot. Everything else cannot be attributed to me, and I make no claim that I am the person to which these can be attributed.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Paperwork and Small/Weighty Talks or The Six Times Ichigo Died in the Entirety of His Existence.

Rukia didn't know how pale she looked. Or how terrified she was, terrified that even the Kuchiki in her broke. She couldn't remember the discussion that had gone one after Soutaicho had made his announcements, she could only remember the tears welling up in Momo's eyes, the way the color had drained out of Ichigo's face, the way Nii-sama's calm had broken, and how Renji looked awfully angry. She stared down at her hands, only to see them trembling. Pretending to work on paperwork was the only thing that was keeping her going. She hadn't seen her captain; he'd disappeared with Kyoraku immediately after the meeting. But she was glad he wasn't here to see her like this – he'd be understandably worried and try and ask what was wrong. And Rukia wouldn't know where to start, because there was so much wrong.

She'd tried to track down Ichigo yesterday, but she hadn't been able to catch him alone. She had eventually talked herself out of speaking to him, but now the sixth sense that generally applied to him was telling her to go to him now. Not in a few minutes, but now. It was a gripping compulsion, and she knew she'd get nowhere until she went. She didn't bother to clean-up the mess on her desk, everyone would understand.

* * *

Unohana sat in the dark, empty room, trying to bury her unease in the solitude of the silence that surrounded her. She knew that her division was already hard at work stocking up on medical supplies and mixing more potent medicines and antiseptics.

She reached out and touched her zanpakto, wondering if she ought to go out and fight herself. All the other captains would be fighting, but was it right for her to do so?

She vaguely heard the shoji door slide open, and the brush of reiatsu that told her that Isane was sitting beside her, and the scent of salt. And she knew that she'd be staying back in 4th, tending to the wounded to the best of her abilities. Because that was expected of her.

* * *

Toshiro's veins normally ran cold, but he felt as if he has ice for blood and had since the meeting. He was scrambling for rationality, for something to latch onto – he'd been training through the night, unable to sleep, and unable to burn away the energy that thrummed through him. His every move was sloppy, and he couldn't seem to conquer his muscles into obeying him. Hyorinmaru roared inside him. **'THIS ISN'T THE TIME, MASTER! WE MUST PREPARE!'**

_'I KNOW THAT! I just – I just have no idea what to do. You know how great a price we paid last time? Can we honestly fight knowing that the cost will be higher?'_

The dragon roared, baring its massive teeth at him, **'OF COURSE! THAT IS WHAT IT IS TO BE A DRAGON! A SHINIGAMI! THINK OF WHAT YOU DESIRE MOST – YOUR TRESURE AND FIGHT TO KEEP IT!'**

_'I have my friends and comrades! Isn't that enough?'_

The wind whipped around him in his inner world, and the dragon leaned over him one giant eye at facing him, a thunderous growl reverberating through the air, **'If that were true, then, we wouldn't be having this conversation.'** The wind howled and whirled around him, blinding him in a covering of snow, and Toshiro opened his eyes to face the tranquil façade that of the 10th Division's dojo.

_'What I want to protect most – ?'_

* * *

Rangiku couldn't read medical charts, but whatever was on the clipboard on the end of her bed couldn't be good. She had felt fine yesterday, and had fallen into a deep sleep almost instantly. She'd slept until the late morning, something she rarely indulged herself in, even if she'd been up late drinking. But she woke up lethargically when Isane had opened her door, terribly weak and unable to walk a handful of steps.

Unohana opened the door, stepping into the room, filling the space with her reiatsu. Rangiku felt it pressing down onto her, almost suffocating her, and she knew things were worse than she'd thought – a captain class reiatsu shouldn't do this to her. Unohana took one look at her, and then clamped down on her reiatsu, allowing Rangiku to breathe normally.

The captain's cool hands went through the check-up efficiently. Suddenly, the captain ghosted her hands over her abdomen again, frowning as she focused a tiny bit more reiatsu into her hands. Rangiku didn't know what to make of the action. "Unohana taicho, what is it?"

The captain looked up, squarely facing her. "The soul is forming far more quickly than expected. The tiredness is a side-effect, because the reiatsu is using your body to form its own, and to sustain the change, your body is using your reiatsu to keep itself stabilized. You can already feel the beginning of the bump." She took one of Rangiku's free hands, and passed it over the barely visible bump in her front.

Rangiku wanted to cradle the curve, stare in wonder at the proof that none of this was a nightmare, but Unohana shook her out of it, "Matsumoto –fukutaicho, there is a downside to this accelerated growth, besides the toll it's taking on your body and your reiatsu. Your body isn't mean to deal with such abrupt changes. In the World of the Living, on a normal person, it would mean stretch marks, but here, it will simply be pain as your body tries to create more mass and still contain it…"

She caught on to what the captain was trying to say, the thousands of words caught in a single sentence trailing off, "There's nothing you can do, is there?" She wanted to let herself drop into the fear that she felt welling up inside her, but she had spent decades building up her personal strength, as a fukutaicho and as a person, and letting such a task defeat her wasn't part of her nature. She heard her voice turn flinty, and barely registered that she was speaking. "Captain, you say that my reiatsu is being depleted. If I were to work towards achieving bankai, which would increase my spiritual pressure, would that stave off some of the worst of the effects?"

Unohana looked up from where she was filling out the medical charts. Rangiku was struck by the fatigue that hadn't been there before. In the harsh white lights, she seemed positively ancient. "Matsumoto fukutaicho, I have no answer. It just might. It might not do anything but exhaust you further. I can't see how it would hurt to try, if you feel that it is a risk you're willing to take."

Rangiku hardened her resolve. "I will be trying for bankai." The captain nodded, and looked as if she was going to speak, but a soft voice from the open doorway spoke first.

"Matsumoto-san, I will work with you."

* * *

The Kenpachi was a hard person to get drunk. Ikakku was a harder person to get drunk. Even Yumichika could hold his own with the rest of 11th, like Renji and Shuuhei and Izuru and Matsumoto. But no one ever expected that the tiny figure of Soi Fon would be found in a bar, tossing back sake like it was water. That had been the scene last night, drinking almost the entirety of 11th under the table, her ninja and the Onmitsukido Corp passed out well before her. She was still wide awake, after trying to find solace in the best sake the Soul Society had to offer, not even the least bit hung-over. She darted around the practice yard, faster than the speeds that her best division members could track, hitting them with her zanpakto and feeling more and more tense with every passing moment.

She wasn't paying much attention, just going through the motions while her mind ran through the myriad possibilities for the future. She reached out her zanpakto to strike the next unsuspecting victim, only to have it parried. A thick hand reached out and grabbed her forearm, stopping her dead in her tracks. "What - ?!"

She wasn't surprised to find herself looking down the Kenpachi's lengthy arm. He grinned feraly, all teeth and a bloody promise. "Che, littl' ninja lady. What say you that we have ourselves a fight?"

She wasn't surprised to find herself actually glad that someone was on the same wavelength as her. She struck a swift kick to his torso, pushing herself out of his grasp and propelling herself to the far side of the practice yard. She wasn't surprised to find the rooftops populated by the members of both of their divisions. She smiled, a smile that promised a bloodbath, a spat the two words that started it all, "Bring it."

* * *

Karin was surprised when she was able to exit the main gate without running across any Shinigami. The streets were eerily deserted, and there was a new feeling in the air, expectation, but not the good kind. She was able to slip unnoticed through the entirety of the Seireitei right to the doors of the 10th division's offices. She peeked into the office, only to find he wasn't in.

She went to the next logical place, heading towards the large building that could only be the dojo. She knocked, but she was sure that he couldn't hear her over the sounds of his exertion. She slipped off her sandals and entered the room quietly, unwilling to interrupt his concentration. What she hadn't counted on was tripping on the edge of her hakama, stumbling onto the tatami mats. He whirled around, almost faster than her eyes could track, and she found herself pressed against the wall, the blade of his zanpakto tilted up across across her throat and his face inches from hers. Her heart stuttered a handful of beats, dark eyes wide. His face was twisted in aggression, mouth curled into a snarl. Her heart thudded in her ears, and she felt how his forearm pressed hard against her chest, the reverse grip forcing the muscles in his arm to stand in relief. She blushed, tomato red, and tried to wriggle a little more room between them. He instinctively pressed his advantage, closing the distance, until she turned her head away, "Toshiro?" That seemed to snap him out of his reverie, and he backpedaled as if he was on fire. She stared after him, trying to find a way to bridge the awkward chasm that had opened between them. She tried to fake a smile, tucking a stray bang that wouldn't fit into her ponytail behind an ear, "Guess that ought to teach me about interrupting a master swordsman's training, huh?"

Toshiro sighed, and smiled wanly as well, "I'm sorry. I wasn't all here." He looked her over, noting that she was dressed appropriately for training with a curt nod. "Good, someone thought to give you clothes to train in. Though, clearly, the hem of the hakama need to be taken up."

She took it as a sign that things were okay between them, that his random attack was simply a slip up of his careful control. "I'll take care of it immediately, the first chance I get."

He drew two bokken from the wall. "We probably ought to start with the extreme basics, just to set the foundation. Though you already have some skills with a sword." He tossed one to her, "Take the ready stance." He demonstrated, then corrected her form with gentle nudges with the end of his bokken or demonstrating the grip. Karin was glad that he wasn't trying to touch her again, because all the places where their skin came into contact burned. She ignored it, focusing instead on perfecting the motions of the bokken and the right way to move her body through the first form. She also steadfastly ignored the turquoise of his eyes and the fluid grace with which he handled his bokken.

* * *

He was watching her, because he couldn't get her out of his head. She had taken his – _outburst_ well, and at the time he had wanted to lose himself in the moment, because the thought of her was currently battling the idea of Aizen returning, and she was sure to make him forget for a little while. But that felt like he was using her and she was his best friend and that sort of thing wasn't what best friends were for. He kept up his poker face, something that was on par with Kuchiki taicho's, and then taught her the next set of movements. He wasn't going to tell her, but she was clever about the forms, and instinctively mimicked the moves correctly or very close. He was glad for her fit physique, to an unfit person, the exertion of the first form alone would have them ready to quit.

She kept at it with a one track mind, and he expected that the training session would continue in silence, but she surprised him during a break, "What's wrong?"

"What?"

"I said, 'What's wrong?' You've been brooding this whole time, and I've never seen you get like – _that _before, so I figured something must be wrong. Come on, out with it." She took a swallow of water.

Toshiro hardened his gaze and leveled it at her, "I don't think – "

Karin pounced on top of him, sending him tumbling flat onto his back on the mats. Her hands pushed his shoulders down, and she was straddling him, "Toshiro, you can't lie to me. Something is going on, I know it. Ichi-nii came back last night and shut himself up in his room and didn't come out. And – "She shook her head, "Toshiro, you're the only one whose never tried to beat around the bush. Don't start now. Something's wrong, so you need to get it off your mind. Talk to me."

He noticed something that he was sure was completely accidental; the front of her shihakusho hanging open at the collar, clearly revealing the length of linen bound across her front. He averted his gaze, feeling like a perverted old man, "Karin, get off me."

She stuck her face closer to his, "Not until you promise to talk to me."

He worked hard on not blushing, studying the mats he was now eye level with, "Fine. Aizen's escaped and it's almost certain that he's going to attack. Last time, it took Ichigo destroying all of his spiritual pressure to defeat Aizen, but not before we took heavy losses." He looked up into her eyes, "I don't know if we can win this time."

Her eyes widened, and she rocked onto her heels. He sat up and drew up the leg she wasn't crouched over. He tentatively reached out to touch her, "Karin – "

She dropped to her knees, and thrust out both her hands, catching his shoulders in her firm grip. "Toshiro, thank you for telling me exactly how bad things are. But don't say that you're not sure if the Shinigami will win." She lifted her head up and stared him in the eye, "I believe you'll win this time too."

Toshiro's breath caught in the back of his throat and he wanted nothing more than for the moment to never end. He wanted to hug her, but she'd probably quip something about how he was becoming like a Westerner with the skinship. He settled for grabbing the end of one the bokken and sliding it quickly so that it lay across her neck once more. Staring into her eyes, he said seriously, "Never drop your guard."

As she blustered about unfair tactics, trying to dodge his next attacks, he was reminded of what Hyorinmaru had told him, _'What I want to protect most – '_

* * *

Rukia had been the cause of almost all of Ichigo's 'deaths', the ending of some old him, the end of a stage in his past, he realized somewhere in the middle of training. She had 'killed' the earliest incarnation of him, the kid who wanted to protect but had no way to do so – she'd given him the power to protect what was most important to him. She also had been the reason he had lost those powers, because if he'd never had those powers then there would have nothing to lose, and thus she had been behind his second death, the second turning point of his life, the second irreversible turn in his life. She'd given him back his powers, slaying the days after losing his powers with a second stick with a sword. She'd also been the cause of his 4th death inadvertently (because getting shot while buying ice cream together wasn't really anyone's fault, but she'd wanted ice cream; they'd bickered about whose fault it was for the next four months until Renji had bashed their heads together and told them to drop the subject or else), leaving his body permanently to join the Shinigami for the rest of his afterlife. His latest death came from hearing Aizen had escaped, which also inadvertently led back to Rukia, because of all the past 'deaths' all led back to her, and it would lead back to her because she was the reason he was here, no matter which way you looked at it. He saw the expanding rectangle of light, and the shadow of the figure that stood in the newly opened doorway. He stopped.

Of course it was Rukia, she was the only one in the Seireitei who was comfortable with interrupting his training. "Oi, what are you doing Midget?" He looked at her with his perma-scowl in place.

She crossed her arms, standing in the dojo as if it was perfectly natural, though she'd never been to 5th's specially made dojo that could withstand a Hollowfied Ichigo in bankai having a field day in it. "Ichigo, we need to talk."

He took several steps toward her, all his energy focused on her; she could practically feel his worry emanating off of him. "Rukia – "

She held up a hand, "Ichigo, just let me speak." She took a deep breath, "Remember when Nii-sama called while we were in the World of the Living? Well, when we met, he told me that the Kuchiki elders were pushing for Nii-sama to marry in a son, and had given him a series of options, and told him to choose or they would choose."

Ichigo growled, reaching for Zangetsu, "F&%^ those stick-up-their- #% b#$% s, I'll go teach them a lesson – "

Rukia flash stepped to right in front of him. "Ichigo! Let me finish. Nii-sama extended the choice to me. He said that he's been keeping them at bay for a long time, but this time the elders have the upper hand. But Nii-sama, he – "She paused, taking a shaky breath, "Well, the choices weren't anything that are something to be excited about." She tried to smile, but it faltered. He could feel his heartbeat jumping.

Rukia turned away, going to stand in the pool of light from the doorway, watching the goings on outside the dojo. "There was one picture, though, that Nii-sama gave me himself, saying that it would be the best choice, and that it was all arranged with the other person's parent and all I needed to do was agree and for the other person to agree as well. If the other person doesn't agree, then it'll probably end up being an Omaeda or another disgusting noble." She shuddered.

Ichigo looked at her small figure, hugging herself as she stood in the afternoon light. His mouth was dry, but he formed the words anyways, "Rukia, for you, I'll do it."

She looked at him sharply, "What makes you think that I'm talking about you?"

Ichigo released the breath he was holding, "I'm not thinking, I know. Early this morning, Dad sent a missive telling me that he'd agreed for me to get engaged to a noble and as head of the family, he was ordering me to go to an omiai. I figure that this is it." He joined her in the doorway, watching the dead silence that echoed across the Seireitei. "If you've come to ask, then for you I'll do whatever you need." And here she was again, at a new turning point, a new 'death' – engagement, the promise of marriage, the death of bachelorhood.

She didn't bother to look at him, "Why?"

Ichigo didn't bother to look at her either, "Because you didn't use terrible pictures to explain." She glared at him, clearly telling him not to continue to try and bridge the gap between them, and he sobered, and she could tell what he was thinking, both knowing that if he said any of it aloud she'd probably kick him in the shin. _You're the herald of change in my life, you've always been the one who has nearly had to sacrifice everything for me, hell you even gave me part of your soul when we first met. You're my best friend, a mentor and someone who has always been at my side when I needed it most. If I can do something to protect you, then I will._ He placed a hand on her shoulder, and he dropped his voice so that she was the only one who would be able to hear him, "I figure Byakuya has a plan. Am I right?" Rukia nodded. "Then everything will turn out fine. It'll be for the best."

She caught the almost unnoticeable note in his voice, and knew something that chilled her to her bones. He heard her voice again, the same subdued tone, but stiffened at the topic, "Ichigo, don't lie to me. Aizen … he's coming and you're preparing yourself to do what you did last time. You don't expect yourself to be able to hold up this - _agreement._ Otherwise you would have gone and intimidated the Elders and Nii-sama."

Ichigo didn't respond – he didn't need to –she knew the truth just as much as he did.

* * *

Ikkaku stared down at the fight going on in 2nd's training yard. It was a hard battle, and both warriors were doing their titles justice, but something was off about the entire exchange. Both the Kenpachi and Soi Fon were too invested, too stiff and too engaged and the whole flurry of exchanged blows was some kind of farce. Ikkaku took a drink from his sake bottle, and commented to Yumichika, "Eh, Yumi, does this seem too - ?"

"Unbeautiful? Yes, it does Ikkaku. There is something off about this fight."

Ikkaku took another swig from the bottle, "It's almost like they're trying to – "

Yumichika finished the thought, "Kill each other. It's exactly like they're trying to kill each other." It should have worried them, but it didn't. It scared them instead – if they were looking to kill someone, especially a Shinigami, especially a captain, then one or the both of them were seriously shaken by Aizen's escape.

Yumichika reached down and took Ikkaku's sake bottle, risking the wrath of the one person you didn't want to take sake from without permission, gulping down the bottle's contents. Ikkaku didn't mind, he'd given up on Yumichika's bad habit of stealing his sake. The feather-decorated man wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve before giving Ikkaku a sidelong smirk, "Shall we engage in some serious training ourselves?"

Ikkaku grinned back, a giant sh^%-eating grin. "Of course." They launched themselves at nearby 2nd Division Shinigami, sparking the brawl that took four different squads to stop yet caused no real lasting damages.

* * *

Yachiru stared at Byakuya's face, watching the play of emotions as he gazed sorrowfully at the picture clasped in his hand. She raised her childish face to face him, chin high, "She remembered me from somewhere, as she told the guy she called Onii-san."

His soft, cultured voice spoke in a tone that was barely above a whisper, "She looks just like she used to." A finger traced the contours of the face.

"Her name's 'Maou' now, the kanji is pretty. Look it reads, 'cherry blossom dance'. It's fitting for Hisana-nee."

"Thank you, Yachiru. This is a wonderful gift."

Yachiru sipped the green tea in front of her. "She's not married, you know. She was talking to her Onii-san, when she didn't know that I was listening. She said that she was looking for someone, but no one she came across seemed right." She stared into the cup. "Since she kinda remembered me, maybe she remembers you, Byakushi." The silence grew between them, like an ocean was rising to fill the void and swallowing them whole.

She got up to go, "I'm sorry for making you sadder, Byakushi. I really wasn't trying to. I miss Hisana-nee lots too, and I thought – " She wiped her eyes, sniffing her nose. "I'm going to go now." She raced off into the afternoon sunlight, her small form speeding over rooftops.

Byakuya stared at the photo, the likeness to Hisana startling. "You look to be about the same age as when you left me. How long has it been, Hisana? 50 years at least." He stood, taking his soul pager as he closed the office behind him. "Urahara? Prepare my gigai."

* * *

Izuru didn't know why he came here after finding out. But he liked it here. It was nice. Peaceful and bright and full of life. There was no Aizen, there was no war coming. There was simply the flow of human time and mortal trials and tribulations. He didn't notice the girl in the pigtails until she had stopped completely in front of him, "Hello, Mr. Shinigami –san?" She was now trailed by a middle school student with green hair, who was glaring daggers at him. The girl who had initially addressed him, "Hello, I'm Yuzu Kurosaki. How are you?"

The blonde haired Shinigami responded politely, "I'm Izuru Kira." He recognized the girl as the girl he'd watched previously, and also realized that this must be Ichigo's second sister. He'd have to be sure that Ichigo never found out about how he'd stalked his baby sister…

Yuzu smiled at him, "Well Kira-san, please come back with us. I'm sure you'd like some tea since it's so cold out. Don't protest, we – I – do this for all the Shinigami in Karakura. It's nice to be able to talk to Ichi-nii's friends." She turned to go, and looked back at the frozen Acting Captain. "Come on now. I promise we don't bite." She looked down at the green haired child as the strange pair walked away, "Lilinette-chan, don't bite him. Or threaten him. Or attack him. Or try to poison him." Suddenly, Izuru wasn't as terrified of the possibility of Ichigo going bankai on him as he was of the child accompanying the youngest Kurosaki.

* * *

Nanao traced her fingers over the spines of the tomes, searching for something, _anything_, that would help. She could hear Ukitake taicho and Kyoraku taicho deeper in the vault, but knew better than to go searching for them. There were countless kido spells layered over the vault, and still more that prevented anyone from finding the place. It was suicide for her to go further into the vault, even if she could already tell from her own proficiency at kido.

A hand settled on her shoulder, but it didn't worry her. She'd felt his reiatsu coming. "Nanao, any luck?" As she shook her head no, she was surprised at how he pretended to be so self-absorbed when he was incredibly quick witted. He sighed and scratched his beard. "Juushiro think he might have found something, but he's not sure. I may have found something to help as well, but it's something that only someone who is extremely proficient at kido could even begin to comprehend, let alone perform."

She knew where this was going, because she could imagine the look in his eyes. It was the same look that had women fawning over him and doing whatever he asked, the famous Kyoraku I-want-to-go-to-bed-with-you eyes. The famous eyes that had never worked on her. Nanao reached up her sleeve and flicked out her tessen, whacking him over the head swiftly. "Taicho, you shouldn't beat around the bush. And you know I can't go any further than this shelf of books." She pushed up the bridge of her glasses, before looking at him straight in the eye.

He smiled good-naturedly, "I made a copy," waving a sheaf of papers in the air.

She whacked him once more for good measure, sighing heavily. "Taicho – " He swooped in and kissed her cheek.

"Arigato, Nanao." He winked deviously before disappearing back into the stacks, leaving her unamused and holding a thick stack of papers.

* * *

She sat in the tranquil courtyard, zanpakto across her lap as she sat in the Lotus pose, breathing deeply and evenly. She was glad for the old textbooks left lying around the house, they were informative if a little bland and old. She inhaled once more, trying to clear her mind of the events whirling round her head. She'd come back to the house - she couldn't call it her home, when she was so out of place here - and had taken up the hem of the hakama, as well as sewing a tie to the two sides of the shihaksho, closing the collar tighter at one of the maid's suggestion, who'd heard about female students having wardrobe malfunctions during hand-to-hand training. She tried to clear her mind again, but was failing miserably. She heard the door slide open, but didn't open her eyes to look, straining her senses to try and feel who it was. Not that she had to try too hard, but it was still an exercise the book recommended. The strongest reiatsu was directly behind her, and as she reached out further, she could feel the low reiatsu of the maids and of the other nearby residents. Further still and she could just get the sensation of other strong reiatsu, which was a little bit more than what she could do previously. She wondered whose reiatsu was whose, and if she'd ever be able to tell from just a quick peek.

"Karin. What are you doing?"

She opened an eye to glare at her brother, "Ichi-nii, I'm trying to contact my zanpakto spirit so I can learn her name."

He was sitting in the Lotus position as well, legs crossed in front of him, the tip of his zanpakto buried in the earth directly in front of his right elbow, staring at the strange scene in front of him. "Why?"

Karin pointed to the book that lay open on a nearby rock, "Because that book there says that's the hardest step, and if I can overcome the hardest step, then the rest will be easy." A thought occurred to her,"Wait, how did you contact your zanpakto's spirit?"

Ichigo scratched his head,"Oh, um, I had to fight off my inner Hollow spirit from taking me over completely while battling my zanpakto to learn his name. Or was that how I achieved bankai?"

Karin raised an eyebrow incredulously. "You can't remember?"

He raised his voice a little, "It wasn't the biggest priority at the time! And, it's not like I have to remember specifically, since Zangetsu is always in shikai." He unearthed his zanpakto, leveling it across both his hands, "Come to think of it, do you know how Dad's zanpakto is? Is it also always in shikai?"

"Dad's got a zanpakto?"

"Yeah, he used to be the captain of the 10th a hundred years back or something. You didn't know?"

"No. But why are you comparing your zanpakto?"

"Because I use the same attacks as Dad, or so Urahara tells me. So I figure you might too, since there seems to be a theme."

"A theme?"

"Dad's zanpakto is called 'Engetsu'. Mine is 'Zangetsu'. It all follows from there."

"So you're saying my zanpakto is going to have something to do with the moon?"

"I'm saying it might. It looks like a good possibility."

She sighed, "Well, if I just guess its name, can I call it and use," she consulted the book, "Shikai?"

He shrugged, "Heck if I know."

She sighed and let her shoulders droop. "And you're supposed to be a captain."

Ichigo shrugged again, "I never said I was a good one. I never did any of the book learning, I was trained by fighting." He scrubbed his chin, "If you need help, go talk to Urahara. He'll fast track you the same way as me."

Karin shuddered, "If I'm desperate. I may go talk to Matsumoto-san, or Rukia-nee." She caught Ichigo stiffen momentarily, and turned to face him. "What?"

* * *

Momo watched the newest recruits train, and thought about how unprepared they were. Most of them didn't even have their first deployment under their belt; they were greenhorns and arrogantly confident in their abilities, boasting about how they could probably beat Aizen's battle force blindfolded. Momo sighed, calling for a new set of exercises. She could count in a breath the number who had achieved shikai. They didn't stand a chance, and most of them would be dead before the end of the first battle. Fifth was still rebuilding, having had many Shinigami from there turning in transfer requests, much like 9th and 3rd . She sighed, crossing her arms to hide her rubbing the start of her scar on her collarbone as she directed the training, wondering what the aftermath would be this time.

* * *

Nemu breathed in deeply, glad she had removed all the unnecessary life support apparati. She'd gone through worse when her father had experimented on her. A little memory suppressant wasn't going to kill her, the dosage hadn't been anywhere near high enough. She sunk easily into her inner world, calling upon her zanpakto, a thing she rarely did since there never seemed to be a need. She suspected that her father had been keeping it a secret as a backup plan if anything ever went wrong; she didn't expect anything less from him. She twirled the lengthened katana around her body, going through the first form of Crane. As she warmed up her muscles with the steady rhythm of the forms, she estimated the remaining area of the courtyard, and found it large enough to fit her bankai.

She called forth the bankai that she knew everyone in Seireitei would see; it was hard to miss unless someone had lost their glasses or had recently put out their eyes. Though that sort of thing was common among Shinigami, much more common than anyone would think. She also didn't need to watch Matsumoto's eyes widen at the monstrosity filling up the courtyard or the way Unohana's gaze closed fractionally at the sight. She'd proven that she'd done it, and that she'd done it without anyone knowing. "So, Matsumoto –san, when would you like to begin?"

* * *

Ulquiorra stared straight ahead, unpeturbed by the chaos of training. Starrk was sleeping while Uryu shot thousands of arrows at moving targets. Tia and Chad seemed to be seriously sparring, though they were discussing the various ways in which to treat a horse for hoof rot. Tatsuki and Grimmjow were more of the same, though Ulquiorra wasn't sure if he should feel pity for his comrade for the repeated abuse he sustained to his crotch. He watched semi-impassively as the blue haired Arrancar took the twelfth groin kick of the last hour, inwardly flinching. He saw a flash of orange in the corner of his eye, and a sweet voice, "I wonder if he's an M?" Though he showed no outward signs of his distress at hearing his innocent Hime-chan use such language, since he was more than used to it by now, he took a strange and perverse pleasure in the way that everyone stopped and stared at Orihime, flabbergasted. Even Starkk sat up and looked astonished. He took extreme pleasure in Uryu misfiring at Orihime's query, never much liking the spectacled boy, and finding his mistakes gratifying. Orihime smiled up at the stony Arrancar, "What do you think, Ulquiorra? Maybe I ought to heal him after everytime? Since Tatsuki-chan isn't going easy on him."

Ulquiorra smiled softly at his charge, "Hime, whatever you feel is best." He bowed slightly, letting the outraged cries of Uryu asking when exactly they had gotten to a first name basis wash over him. Because only he knew what Orihime was really asking, _'Should I work on increasing my stamina by using my powers more often?'_ Though he hated his answer with a burning passion, he knew that the only answer had to be '_yes._'

* * *

**A/N: So, my university began again. I'm going to be MIA for a while again, since this semester is harder than last semester, so I made this super long. I'll update ASAP though. Review if you feel like it, don't if you don't, no pressure. Personally, this wasn't my best work. I have no excuse for the shoddy quality, though, so I won't make one to you the reader, except to beg your forgiveness. Until next time!**

**ModernArt2012**


	8. In Which Nothing Particularly Interestin

**A/N: So I'm finally back to writing ****VE****! School and life have been unrelenting recently, mostly because I'm a terrible procrastinator, but now university is on summer holiday and I'm free to write again! I've had most of this prepared for a while, but then somehow the flashdrive that I keep all my stuff on ended up with my roommate who lives across the country from me; somehow we managed to end up with each other's things when we moved out of our dorm room… so it's pretty late considering that I've been out of classes for nearly a month. But hopefully it lives up to what you're expecting! For a moment of selfish self-promotion: I have a HitsuKarin fic up, called "He-She: A Character Study", it's a oneshot, but if you're into this, then you should like HSACS. Check it out. Also, this is an SOS for a beta reader. I want someone familiar enough with the storyline so far that can remind me if I drop an "event" and leave characters hanging in limbo or never got around to addressing what happened next in a chain of events – for example, Kiyone and Sentaro… I left them in a closet thre to four chapters ago and completely forgot – or tell me when I write too much. I've decided to give you readers first dibbs, then I'll go try and find someone else. No other qualifications necessary or needed, besides being able to read and write English. Thanks in advance!**

**Disclaimer: If I were Tite Kubo, clearly HitsuKarin would be cannon by now. Since it's not cannon, I must not be Kubo. Therefore I don't own the characters, but rather the intellectual property that comes after that.**

* * *

Chapter 8: In Which Nothing Particularly Interesting Happens or Filler, But Mildly Important Filler

He had never been entirely sure why, but none of them had ever been able to actually sleep. Sleep with dreams and relaxing and such. Ulquiorra wasn't even sure how Starkk managed it, but he wasn't about to ask trash that. He perched on the well-worn leather couch, Grimmjow splayed over the love seat like a full trash bag that had exploded. Ulquoirra returned to ignoring the trash surrounding him, instead flipping the page of the book he was reading. Which was decidedly not trash, considering he had read it at least three times. He briefly pondered how human trash created something that wasn't trash, but then decided such a vein of inquiry was irrelevant.

He was now decidedly ignoring Grimmjow chasing the disco laser light around the room because the idiot looked like an overgrown kitten on crack cocaine. He tensed up in the middle of the page, eyes quickly darting to the hallway that lead to the bedrooms, senses on high alert. He was half-way across the room when Orihime burst out of her bedroom, covered in sweat and sobbing, throwing herself into his arms. He instinctively tightened his arms around her, letting her cry into his chest. The garish disco laser lights kept twirling around the room, the only light in the dark room. He tentatively stroked the top of her head; Tatsuki-san had done so and that seemed to calm down her before. He lifted his eyes to meet Grimmjow's in a silent conversation. _It's getting worse._

_And Urahara's planning something. Do you think – _

_He probably already knows – probably always knew that she'd develop these powers._

_There's nothing we can do at this moment can we?_

_No. _

She lifted her head from his chest to speak, cutting off any further communication, "This time – t-th-t-this time… I saw Kurosaki-kun die. And Rukia-chan. Everyone coated in blood… so much blood…. so much blood, lying dead in an ocean of red. And I couldn't reject – I just knew I couldn't reject. I _wouldn't _reject." His hand faltered, brushing past the hair pins that never left her head, as she resumed sobbing, clutching at the lapels of his coat. He wished he could take a little of her pain, rid her of this premontionary ability, but he couldn't. All he could do was this, hold her when the dreams came and hope like a piece of trash she was wrong.

* * *

Ururu ran her fingers over the cannon of her bazooka, trailing through the dust and over the scuff marks from years of use. It was too small now, ironic considering how short she still was. She had graduated from the missile systems nearly half a year ago, instead focusing on learning what she could from Tessai. She was better at kido, it turned out. She had already progressed to the point of being able to perform complex spells without the incantation, the simpler ones without even the name, just the number. Jinta was still having the simplest spells blow up in his face. She half suspected it was on purpose, since Yuzu was always willing to patch him back up with bandages and kisses.

She experimentally hefted the equipment to her shoulder, feeling the familiar weight settle onto her collarbone and balance. The trigger housing was as far extended as it could go over the shoulder piece, and it still pressed uncomfortably close to her shoulder for her to be able to reach it with minimal discomfort. She idly wondered who had found a pint-sized missile launcher, or even dreamed up making one for children. Perhaps it was only Kiskue Urahara who figured children would need such devices, or plan ahead to train children to use dangerous weaponry. She decided she couldn't disabuse herself of the idea, since it was entirely possible. Any other person would have been frantic with panic, but she took it stoically. She exited the storeroom, not even bothering to check the time, and padded over the floorboards to the well-hidden inner courtyard of the store. The one you had to use advanced kido to find and enter, meaning Ichigo still had yet to even sense that it was even there. She mildly wondered at the fact that the Shinigami captain was supposed to be highly intelligent, if he had never wondered at what lay behind the other doors in the building since he'd only ever seen less than a handful and Urahara sold such a variety of things that would show up to anyone that had spiritual pressure. But the ex-Substitute Shinigami was painfully slow about things that had nothing to do with protecting or fighting, so it didn't really make sense for it to register that there were more than 3-4 rooms in the whole of Urahara Shoten.

She slid open the door and entered the tranquil traditional garden. Tessai was waiting, and there was a tiny child-like Arrancar and Yuzu-chan, smiling brightly and waving at her. So it'd be tai chi first. Thankfully Jinta was stuck in detention today, maybe they'd actually get something done.

* * *

Renji curled his fingers around the rim of the sake saucer, letting the uncomfortable heat soak through the porcelain of the dish-like serving cup and into his fingers, a burning reminder that he was wide awake. He wasn't sure why he needed to be reminded that this was reality, that he wasn't dreaming, but he had a list going and he was d$%#ed sure that it was something on that list. He sipped the fine alcohol tentatively, knowing he'd passed his limit about 5 cups ago. He tended to get existential after the sixth or seventh extra cup, and nobody wanted to be near a philosophical lieutenant especially now. A sleek hand trailed up his bicep in a simple indication of the presence of another person. Actually, it told Renji a lot of who was sitting beside him as he was throwing off a dark aura –only someone from Eleventh would come and join someone who was being moody and didn't want to be messed with. It was one of the unspoken rules of the division or something. Which was why it would be stupid to growl and/or beat the person senseless. Especially drunk. Because Eleventh is the only reason he knows how to fight drunk, but that's an entirely different story altogether and is best left for hung-over musings, not drunk musings.

"You're not fooling me, Renji. I know that face of yours." It might just have been the alcohol talking at this point, but that hand was feeling more or less sexual and Renji mildly considered the implications of said hand that slid up his arm to rest lightly but firmly on his collarbone. This led to him taking a long draught of sake and contemplating the exact magnitude of the beating he'd be sure to get at a later date. It was pretty much assured now, this was the pub that pretty much every Shinigami frequented at some point or the other during their day, and the barkeep was on the SWA's payroll. So, yeah, Renji knew he was screwed. Only metaphorically at the moment though, which apparently could be quickly remedied, if that's what the body attached to the hand wanted. He was under no delusions that the carefully manicured hand who take what it wanted and then some if allowed.

"Yumichika, what do you want?" He was definitely drunk enough to forget to be at least a little polite. Ah, the deeply ingrained social skills of Eleventh –even years in 6th with the Byakuya Kuchiki couldn't truly get rid of them. There was a tinkling laugh, feminine in a rather masculine tone, and then there was a hand stroking over his hair and through his pony tail like that was okay to do on such a familiar basis. Renji batted the hand away, "Cut that out!"

"My, my, someone's grumpy." Renji felt rather than heard the hair tie being pulled out of his hair and was going to turn around and kill Yumichika when the kido hit and he was paralyzed. "How many times have I told you that you really ought to keep your hair better? A pony tail is just unbeautiful." Renji would have ground his teeth together, if he could have, but the effeminate man's fingers were talented at massaging his scalp without making it look like he was massaging someone publically. There was probably some minor healing kido in there, kami knew Yumichika was rather talented at getting rid of tension and stress. The deft fingers darted through his hair easily, finally ending with the tie reappearing around the edge of the freshly done braid that was carelessly tossed over his shoulder. "There, now you look much better than any random delinquent from the Rugonkai, like a proper member of the Gotei. Don't ever say I didn't do anything for you." And then the effeminate man sauntered off, undoing the kido with a snap of his fingers.

Renji irately blew the created bangs out of his face – the shorter pieces that wouldn't make it into the loose, artfully sloppy-on-purpose braid that currently curved over his collarbone like a bright red ribbon and pointedly ignored the speculative faces now openly appraising him; he was sure a photo spread of him with a braid would end up in the next edition of whatever merchandise the SWA was going to sell, and then he'd be back to getting random addresses and propositions in his personal mail. Though that probably was the cool 5th Seats intention, to point out better uses for his time. If only it weren't more or less noon, Renji would have taken the advice seriously. Though the secret massage did loosen out his muscles, left him a little less stressed – maybe he'd go work on his bankai a little.

* * *

Momo wasn't the sharpest zanpakto out there – Tobiume liked to remind her of the fact regularly, especially when she said or did something particularly naïve, something too much like her old self – and she hated that was probably why Aizen had chosen her to be his lieutenant, because she wasn't the most intelligent or clever, but because she was the most easily manipulated. But she had gotten better at listening to her gut feelings rather than her rational mind, unless the two happened to agree upon something, which was rarer than seeing Matsumoto in something that didn't show off her boobs. So when the two non-corporeal things recoiled at seeing her not so perfect taicho mindlessly doing paperwork like a drone during his lunch hour like he hadn't moved an inch since she'd left at 8 to direct training, she kept part of her ready to fire kido while she tried to pick up what exactly caused this extreme change.

She zero'd in on the rather impressive stack of paperwork on either side of the captain's desk – on one side there were at least three stacks that nearly touched the ceiling and appeared to be completed. Than certainly wasn't normal. Kurosaki taicho also hadn't noticed her enter, and while he wasn't the best at noticing spiritual pressure, he'd certainly notice someone not so quietly entering the office. She resumed scanning the office, then paused as the ringing silence around them registered in her mind. Everyone should have been back already from their lunch hour, but the division was still midnight silent. She checked that Tobiume was loose in her sheath, then dared to speak, "Taicho, what's going on?" Alarm bells were ringing in her ears, urging her to flee.

"Ah, Hinamori fukutaicho, how was lunch?" And there was the final straw – Kurosaki taicho would never call her by her last name and rank so formally. She tried to think of a good way to politely ask her taicho what was wrong without being as threatening as she felt was appropriate to the level of strange that wouldn't get her thrown into Maggot's Nest. "Momo? Is everything alright?"

Momo steeled herself, "No, Kurosaki taicho, everything is not alright. I am seriously suspecting that you are not the Ichigo Kurosaki that is my captain." She shunpo'd to a spot where her back was pressed into a corner and blocking the path to Zangetsu, her own hands glued to Tobiume's hilt and body settling into her preferred defense stance, knowing that if it actually came down to fight that she'd both capably defended her flank as well as boxed herself in. "Who are you and what have you done with my captain?!"

* * *

Jinta strolled away from the school gates, secure in the knowledge that no one would see him. He'd wanted to be inconspicuous, because Jinta alone meant his fan club – a real school club devoted to him – would swarm him and then he'd never get to where he wanted to go peacefully. But it had come at a cost to his pride; literally begging the teachers to give him detention had wounded his pride, even if only Yuzu understood why he did it. He strolled casually past a black cat that he wasn't sure was Yoruichi-san or not, but didn't care. He was still kinda pissed that the teachers hadn't believed him at first when he asked for a detention.

There was a flower stall on the next street corner over, and he bought gladiolus. Her favorite, though she'd probably kick him if she knew that he visited the grave that was merely a formality. He slowly walked up the hill to where the cemetery was, slowly trekking because neither party was in any real hurry at the moment; if Jinta was a grim man with a morbid sense of humor, he'd probably quip about how she was permanently in a state of relaxation. A part of him recoiled at that thought, mostly because it was Karin, she never relaxed, not really, there was always some part of her that was running running _running_. He stopped in front of the headstone, brushing away that curled over one half of the headstone to reveal where someone (probably Isshin, who was surprisingly traditional about somethings) had had carved a second name and had left it filled with white instead of red, matching Ichigo's headstone, though probably none of the parties involved in either case knew or the headstones would not be still standing. A ghost groom for a ghost bride – a tradition that wasn't even Japanese, but was ironic in the given circumstances.

He lit incense and arranged the gladiolus next to the bouquet of lily-of-the-valley someone had left earlier, trying not to inhale the saccharine sweet scent from the small white flowers. He knelt and offered a quick prayer not to the spirit of Karin, because kami knew that she'd probably get a kick out of it and probably refuse just to be difficult, but rather to her headstone partner, _'Please keep each other safe.' _He thought better of asking anymore, because even asking that much might be too much, "Ah, Karin-kun, you're probably wondering why I'm here, since we weren't ever the best of friends ever, but I bet you feel pretty pissed that you're not here for Yuzu-chan, and I know you always thought first of protecting her before yourself. I just wanted to tell you that I'll take up the reigns since you can't be here anymore. Least I can do for a fellow Karakura Superhero, eh?"

"Is that what she was? A Karakura Superhero? Is that what killed her?"

"Explains a lot doesn't it? Being ditched randomly, why she hung out with people she couldn't explain, why she ran out of soccer games huh?"

And all Jinta could think was ,_'S%&^.'_

* * *

He took a deep, barely impeded breath, a good day then. The division was buzzing with activity, pleasant and almost relaxing. He couldn't even hear Kiyone or Sentaro, so that meant he was being treated to peace and quiet like never before. He mildly wondered if they had done something about the UST between themselves, which is why they were late. He doesn't mind, it's been centuries and it's gotten to be more than a little ridiculous at this point. He sipped at the green tea in front of him, letting the fresh flavor roll across his tongue. This was the luxury of life, indeed. He wanted to check his schedule because he felt like he should be somewhere doing something because Aizen had escaped and everything was, as Shunsui liked to quote human military movies, "FUBAR'd." He still didn't know what that exactly meant, but from the way Leiutenant Ise wacked him with her fan, he wasn't sure he wanted to. He sipped some more tea.

There was a stream of thumping feet rushing by his office door, trying to be carefully silent because his division tried to be mice around his office for some reason. And there were few things that could cause his division to run around like that, and since he knew he wasn't having an attack, there weren't any enemies attacking the Seireitei directly, it must be the next thing on the list.

Rukia 'dancing'.

Sode no Shirayuki was the most beautiful zanpakto in the whole of Soul Society, and that was just in shikai. There were murmured rumors that it'd be absolutely breath-taking in bankai, because Rukia had taken several years as an unseated officer to complete her shikai to a level of perfection that most never bothered to achieve. She and her zanpakto were practically one, and when they danced it was like watching pure magic. Only no one knew that when Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki danced together, it was more like bankai training.

Shunsui lifted his hat off of his face, peering blearily at Ukitake, "What's with all the hustle?" Spending the entire night at the library had mostly exhausted Shunsui and Nanao, since Unohana had come and smiled at Ukitake and insinuated that he had better get some rest tonight. The 'or else' was mostly subtext. Shunsui checked his faithful lieutenant, who was currently buried under his pink haori and still blissfully asleep, then settled back into his slouch. "Whatever it is, can you tell them to knock it off?"

Ukitake shrugged, "Lieutenant Kuchki is training for bankai. The division likes to watch."

Nanao unfurled the sleeve that had somehow draped itself over her face, "Watching something so … personal? Doesn't Rukia mind?" Shunsui leveled his best, 'I'd kill you for waking my subordinate but then she'd kill me and it's not worth it,' look at Ukitake, but he brushed it off.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant Ise, and no, not at all. If you'd like, you could watch her yourself." He ignored the flush of scarlet across the dainty bridge of her nose. "It's fine, Rukia doesn't exactly notice anyone else at times like this."

The tiny group drowsily walked across the hall to where it opened into the (supposedly) private courtyard shared by the highest ranking officers. He could barely make out the whirl of the ribbon as it flowed sinuously around the smaller form of Rukia's body, curling and ducking and weaving with a life almost its own. There was a purer beauty to it, the lithe lines and the aesthetic symmetry to every movement, the easy grace that never revealed even a moment of the inner turmoil that his lieutenant was undergoing, her eyes glassed over and unseeing.

Then, there, the flash of light that caught at all the wrong angle. If Ukitake didn't know better, he'd think that it'd been a mental misstep, maybe she'd stumbled internally. But now that he had seen the first sign that this wasn't just a normal training session, he couldn't help but notice the other signs; the way her hands weren't as steady or sure as usual, the way her feet stomped the ground every time they came down and the steady thrum of her reiatsu, the unyielding control that kept it as steady as her nii-sama's – impossible during bankai training. The division members, even their guests, none of them knew what exactly was the matter. It made sense that none of them would catch the tiny flaws of what was just a recital of steps, more like communing with one's zanpakto than anything else. He furrowed his brows and watched, wondering what exactly had his usually unflappable lieutenant so upset.

* * *

His hands were clever.

Karin wanted to shake her head and dislodge the strange thought that was about the one person who was unarguably her best friend. What in the name of all that was good possessed her to think about his hands? She tried to concentrate on perfecting the overhead strike- and-pivot that she hated with a burning passion. He tossed another fruit at her, and she missed by a few centimeters, the two hand hold somehow becoming a single hand hold that had the bokken skittering across the floor of the dojo. She swore creatively, abusing the fruit and all it stood for.

He lifted an eyebrow at her sardonically, "How is a fruit a 'mewling quim'?"

She frowned at him as she retrieved the bokken, pertly informing him, "Because it simply is. Being creative about the insults you use doesn't mean that they have to be literally applicable to the subject."

If Karin hadn't been looking, she'd have missed the upward quirk of his lips that belied the smile she knew he was fighting. She was about to return to her starting spot when his arm stopped her, eyes serious, "Your grasp is all wrong." His hands picked at her fingers, rearranging them with some unfathomable dexterity completely at odds with what a soldier should be able to do. "There." Karin resolutely tried not to think about how that had seemed to take an eternity, and the way her heart beat like a hummingbird's wings. "Do you want to just try the movement without the target?"

She shook her head emphatically, her ponytail waving behind her like a black flag, "No, I've got the movement down, you said so." She crouched into the ready stance, "Hit me with your best shot, fruit boy."

Toshiro stopped tossing the peach up he'd been holding, "I don't think you're ready for my best shot." If that wasn't a sh**-eating smirk, Karin really had to reevaluate her entire smirking abilities. She fought off a snort of amusement, because her stupid stupid stupid heart did this stutter beat since Toshiro couldn't help looking like a million stars decided to fall into his being. She hoped she didn't look like one of the girls in her class who looked star struck every time their boyfriend walked past. Which no, because he wasn't her boyfriend, at least not the contraction form, but rather a boy who was her friend and thus a boy friend. "In any case, it's late and neither of us have gotten any division work done yet. Or had lunch."

The last bit sounded nonchalant enough for her not to read into it. Not that the voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Yuzu listened anyways. "Lunch sounds great. I'm starved."

"There's a restaurant close by, if you'd like to join me?" There it was again, the half missed heartbeat, like when she caught a soccer ball with her chest when it was going far too fast for it to be entirely safe. "It's something most captains and their lieutenants do, at least the ones that get along but mostly the ones that need to keep an eye on one or the other." That deflated the feeling plenty, okay. She could definitely agree now without worrying about making a fool of herself over her malfunctioning heart. If it continued, she'd have to go visit a doctor, or whatever the equivalent was here.

She nodded her head while she grabbed a towel to wipe sweat off the column of her neck. When she bothered to look at him, he was in the doorway of the dojo and not making eye contact. "I'll meet you at the front of the division." Then he disappeared.

* * *

Toshiro exhaled heavily and wondered if he needed to have Unohana check his stomach. Maybe he'd been poisoned – Second did that sometimes when they were testing out the effects of new poisons. Because that was the only plausible explanation –

'**Not the ****only ****plausible explanation -'**

'_Shut up, can't you at least give less cryptic advice?'_

'**Why, Master, usually you're much better at taking cryptic advice!'**

Toshiro resolutely ignored his zanpakto, because it clearly liked making his life harder than it needed to be. Because he was jealous of a towel. A towel. Clearly the work of something other than the natural. He ignored Hyorinmaru's raucous laughter in favor of studying the sky.

The subject of his not quite normal thoughts came skidding around the corner, "D &# it Toshiro! What the h#!^ possessed someone to make all the god forsaken buildings look the same?"

He amusedly lifted a single eyebrow, "Isn't that how you died?" And then he mentally kicked himself, because that was just poor taste.

Karin's arm darted out lightning fast to smack his arm, recoiling with a grumble when he didn't even flinch, "Look, this is perfectly flat, no steps, so no more accidents involving me and speed and death." Then she stumbled over a rock as they exited, and she glared at him and his lifted eyebrow, "Shut up. That wasn't on purpose." He just smirked, and let her take the lead and the wrong turn and simply turned the opposite way. She'd catch up soon enough.

And she did, falling in step with him, "So what's going on? Ichi-nii has been acting weird."

Toshiro glanced over at her, "Weird how? If you ask me, your brother always acts weird."

She shook her head adamantly. "No, he's just been … off. Like he's hiding something big. Not the Aizen thing, well, he's still hiding that, but I know that there's something else. He gets all weird and stuff." She made a face at him, and he tried to ignore the way that her nose scrunched up that made his stomach flop around like a fish on land. "He tried to give me advice. Ichi-nii never does that unless I ask."

He gestured them into the restaurant, ignoring the waitresses in favor of just walking into the private room near the back. Karin ducked under the curtains that separated the main restaurant from the private room, then settled formally onto one of the cushions provided. The soft radio silence was maintained until after the waitress had poured water into cups for them, "He acted all weird when I said I'd go to Matsumoto-san or Rukia-nee for help with kido." She sipped at her water, then continued, "We both know I'm not the world's greatest at kido, and you're not either."

He nodded, because kido wasn't his strongest suit, even if he'd had what the Academy teachers liked to call 'natural talent'. "Actually, Matsumoto isn't the world's best at kido. But there are others, like Momo – she'd definitely jump at the chance. I'd recommend Ise fukutaicho from 8th, but she's generally busy."

"That still doesn't explain one thing; Ichi-nii disappears whenever Rukia-nee shows up. Momo-chan doesn't know where he goes."

Toshiro pauses from where he was just unsnapping his chopsticks, "How many days has it been since you -"

"Arrived? Four days ago? I think? I know I died four days ago." She took a bite of the donburi the waitress had served unbidden. "Why is that important?" Her eyes widened when she bit into tuna.

"Since now I can ask when he started this avoidance thing. It could just be he's getting caught up in work at extremely inopportune times."

Karin stared at him over a bite of yakisoba noodles, one eyebrow raised sardonically. She swallowed, "This is Rukia-nee. It's practically impossible."

Toshiro sighed and conceded defeat on two fronts. Eating lunch together was a bad idea – first it was her neck, now he had an oral fixation that certainly couldn't be healthy in the slightest. If he wasn't pointedly ignoring his zanpakto, he was sure he'd be regaled with statements about how Karin's mouth that weren't true in the slightest. She just had a rather expressive mouth – face, mouth combination. That was it. He shrugged and pretended his mind wasn't taking the bullet train to places it didn't need to be about his best friend and part-time subordinate. "Then he's avoiding her."

She snorted, "I figured that out already. And they say you're a genius. What I was wondering was _why_." He mentally shut down most of his thought processes; they were certainly not conducive to thinking properly. Since he'd found himself admiring a nose, for, if he was being honest with himself, was the second time today. "Do you know?"

He broke out of his reverie, "Do I know what?"

"Why Ichi-nii is avoiding Rukia-nee?"

"Why do think I'd know?" He pushed around the pork donburi he'd been eating.

"Because apparently you're a genius?"

A gentle hand fell on her shoulder, delicate and feminine and he didn't know he was reaching for Hyorinmaru until he heard the almost sub-audible growl that he was rolling in his chest. The shock was enough to make him stop before either party noticed, "Kurosaki-chan, you're asking the wrong person for that sort of information." When Karin looked up at the older woman, startled, the careful smile didn't seem at all forced to the unfamiliar eye, "Remember me, Momo? And you're supposed to join us at the Shinigami Women's Association meeting. The date hasn't been finalized, but we'll send someone to fetch you when it's time, that way you don't get lost, okay?" Her cheerful tone wasn't so much forced than it was fake. He knew the difference, had caught the subtle differences back when Aizen was still captain. He'd ask her later. "Shiro-chan, aren't you supposed to join me to go visit Granny?" She lifted her face to his, and that made sense – the closed off aura.

He stood quickly, "Ah, yes, of course. I forgot that was today."

He turned to Karin, who simply waved him off, "Go enjoy yourselves. I've got the paperwork covered, and I know – no getting drunk and throwing a party." The last bit was said with a mischievous grin and Toshiro was once again hit by the feeling that one of the few people he cared about was faking in front of him. To him? His draconic temper began to flare.

Even he recognized his tone as icy, "If you're sure, I'll leave the division in your hands, Kurosaki. I've got the bill." And he stalked out of the restaurant, Momo trailing confused behind him.

* * *

It wasn't unusual for Ichigo's old friends to come to the Kurosaki residence to have meetings and such. It was habit more than anything, the walls having heard more than their fair share of plotting and arguing and discussion and sometimes even whispers. In the old days, when Ichigo was alive, it was more that their most powerful weapon was there and it was the safest place to leave his body for adventures and explosions and the latest big bad opponent's a#$ we have to kick to stop the end of the world. It made more sense when Orihime said it.

Now, it was easier to just meet at the Kurosaki residence because of habit and because everyone there was in the know and it didn't really matter if 12 gigai were stashed in various closets and cupboards because everyone that was in the know wouldn't freak out about a few dead-looking bodies. That, and when Ichigo came back, it wasn't like he or Rukia could just leave the house whenever – they were technically dead. It had been Karin's job to carry up refreshments, mostly because she was the only other person who could count the full number of guests. Today, they were in the living room, splayed around on the few couches and the bevy of cushions dragged from various places. They were still waiting on Ichigo and Rukia, which had pissed off both Uryu and Tatsuki, who were threatening physical harm to the strawberry when he finally arrived. The various Shadow were clustered in a group, speaking in whatever language was native to Hueco Mundo, something with a lit and flowed forward with life, Lilinette clinging to Starkk's leg in a gesture that screamed an intimacy of parent and child. Yuzu cheerfully served the green tea with a smile and without a drop spilled. She faintly heard the Shinigami arrive and made her retreat to the kitchen – it wasn't her place to know battle plans and sides and the goings on of something she had no intention of taking part in. She stared down at the pudding she had just crushed into a pile of sludge in horror – she, sweet, caring, peaceful, Yuzu, was livid at the years of deception that had taken place in the Kurosaki household, to _her_. She faintly heard Ichigo telling the group something, the uproar that was caused, and the faint, tremulous voice of Orihime congratulating Ichigo and Rukia. Yuzu clenched the countertop in front of her, battling the rage that had welled inside of her, her horror at feeling so betrayed by her family, the sick sense of alienation from the years of deceit. Deep breath, be steel and stone, she centered herself around the façade that was her disposition at the moment. She carefully listened now, focusing on what was being said. So they didn't trust her to do much more than be protected? There'd been enough of that. She heard the strong, calm voice of her brother, the other voices responding in kind – an argument then.

"I – I have no excuse, no reason to come here, not even to tell you the good news." What good news, her brother sounded abashed and the 'good news' sounded forced. "To be blunt, Aizen's escaped. He knows everyone in this room and I have no doubt that he is going to try and kill everyone here. I'm not here to protect you, I can't be here," there, self-loathing, a bitterness that didn't suit him, "So I have to ask you to please watch each other's backs, you're all my beloved nakama, and I couldn't bear if you were hurt by that bastard."

There was the sound of a slap, Tatsuki then, she was the only one who was brash enough to do that, "Ichigo, you're an idiot!" The slam of the front door, she'd left – she'd be back after a few minutes.

"Ichigo, you can't be serious about this. We fight better together – even you know this." A calm rational tone, Uryu then, too soft spoken and cool. "And even the Shinigami recognize us as independent friendly forces, and if Aizen will be targeting us, then we have every right to fight as well."

She started chopping onions, curry tonight, "That's right, we're nakama, we fight together." Chad, the deep voice unmistakable, even after so long.

Ichigo again, "Guys, thanks, this means a lot."

Ulquiorra cut in, "Though you lot are trash, if it's you, I have no doubt you'll defeat Aizen again."

She quit listening after that, or rather, she quit paying attention as they spoke of people and skills and knowledge with such speed and fluency she didn't even bother to keep up. And for once in her life, she didn't notice when the curry nearly boiled over or the rice nearly burned. It was like she was in a trance, with every moment up until now having been a gilded lie – or was every moment now surreal, too bright and shiny instead of gritty like it ought to be. So when everyone left, hours (minutes? Seconds?) later she barely noticed. Voices still came from the living room – muted, the television? She dished out curry, and rice into a plate, then shuffled back to the room. Not empty yet, then. Lillinette kept a careful eye on her as she settled comfortably into the space left on the corner of the couch. As long as there wasn't permanent damage, she'd leave them to come and go as they liked.

The blue haired one left and came back with curry and rice, handing some to Orihime as he guzzled a bigger plate himself. "Yuzu-chan," she looked up at the older girl, the only human left in the room, though apparently she wasn't just a human herself was she now? "You must be so bitter and sad right now, I can tell. But don't let it take you – Ichigo-kun would be so angry if something happened to you because of this, because of him. Aizen will use this to his advantage and try and take you captive, he's done it before and we can't let him do that now because Karin would go and try and rescue you and Ichigo would too and then your father. And then the whole of Soul Society would be fighting an enemy over just you." A soft, gentle hand to her wrist, "Aizen did that last time and even though we still won, it's harder to fight a war on two fronts, it'd be more taxing on your brother. So, please, cheer up. And stay safe, for Ichigo, for everyone. You know he'd come with all his strength if you so much as got a papercut, right?" A gentle smile, Yuzu didn't want gentle anymore, she wanted straight and unhindered speech, the pleasant pain that came with taking off a bandage quickly. The other girl quietly left, the grey shadows in the corners of her eyes left too, until it was only her and Lillinette in the hollow silence of the house she had once thought her home, safe and warm.

She looked at the green haired fighter on the other couch, "Lillinette, we're going to Urahara's shop."

A wicked grin, almost proud and almost mischievious, "Aye sir!"

* * *

Karin wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but she'd fallen asleep in the office. At least she thought she was asleep and if not then how the h#*$ did she end up here. It was where she had seen the woman with the hat and veils, full of sulfuric smog and broken marble tiles. And somehow, she was dressed like a Shinigami… because that wasn't unusual in the slightest. And had her zanpakto. That plus dreamscape meant that either she was going insane or her zanpakto was trying to connect with her.

'**I'd go with the latter choice, it makes slightly more sense.'**

Karin wondered if she could talk out loud or if she should think loudly. **'Either or, it is all in your head.'**

'_Okay, fine, what am I doing here?'_

'**Straightforward and to the point without pussyfooting around. I knew I liked you for a reason!' **The lithe woman suddenly appeared as a shadow in a bank of smog that quickly dissipated, to reveal her giggling. **'But I didn't drag your entirely unwilling subconscious here for no reason, because I have better things to do with my time. Since you fail so miserably at entering your inner world on your own, you're never going to get my name any time soon. Which is a pity, because I'm bored and I want to get out and play. So I'm taking pity on your poor soul and I have a proposition for you: fight me until you win. When you win, you get my name. Does that sound fair?**'

Karin nodded warily, _'But there's got to be some catch. Nothing's ever that simple.'_

A hand waved from under the veils, covered in blue tattoos in a dizzying pattern of swirls up her arm. **'Of course not. You have unlimited tries, but if I kill you in here, you die for real. Simple really.**'

"_Oh for - fine. You know what fine. When do you want to start.'_ Her tone was flat, over whatever stunt her sword spirit was pulling or thought she was pulling.

Said sword spirit pretended to think about it for a moment, then suddenly appeared out of nowhere wielding what looked to be herself and clearly attacking Karin, **'How about … now!'**

* * *

Soi Fon lay back onto the bed provided in 4th, wincing as her ribs creaked loudly. That was going to be a b$^%* to take care of, she knew from experience. All in all, it wasn't bad for a brawl with 11th – which has to be qualified, because if you come out of a fight with 11th alive, any and all injuries were comparatively not bad. She snuggled her black cat plushie closer to her stomach – it wasn't Yoruichi-sama, it wasn't. A fractured arm, spleen that had been busted open, fractured ribs, bruised clavicle and ankle, and a concussion. She felt oddly zen, like she was floating in an ocean and she couldn't bring herself to care much about anything, not really.

There was a flare of reiatsu – Soi Fon's blissed out mind idly wondered if it was the Kurosaki girl, she really ought to surprise adopt the child and raise her to be a true Onmitsukido Corps member. She'd be talented at it. Probably ought to make her the new lieutenant, Omaeda was, frankly, incompetent. Soi Fon closed her eyes, intent on enjoying the bliss and emptiness inside her when a woman's scream rent the air.

* * *

**A/N: On a completely unrelated note, I was unceremoniously signed up to spend the summer as a camp counselor in the vast wilds of There Is A Dial Up Internet Connection That Is Hit Or Miss So Updates Will Be When I Get My Weekly Internet Access And If The Internet Decides To Comply. That ends this chapter's installment of Things You Need To Read. Review if you feel like it, don't if you don't. I'll post Chapter 9 as soon as I finish, hopefully before I get to be Arts and Crafts Director for angsty tweens. Thanks for patiently sticking with me thus far, and I'll see you next chapter! **

**ModernArt2012**


End file.
